


Partners and Enemies

by Musal



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musal/pseuds/Musal
Summary: Series of one shots of Creed and Train.  Some contain yaoi hence the rating.
Relationships: Creed Diskenth/Train Heartnet
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a bunch of one-shots between Creed and Train. Some will be one-sided, some not. Some will be long, some won't. Some serious, some funny (like this first one). I can't say how often these will be updated, it will be completely random as ideas come to me and I can't say when it will end. I have some ideas written down, but haven't gotten a chance to write them yet. I put off my other fic for a day to get this out of my head. I don't have my editor for this, since these are just for fun, and I'd rather not bother her for that. (She doesn't even know I'm writing them, they'll be a surprise for her xD)

Also, I came up with an idea for another CreedxTrain story (I'm obsessed, I know), so if you want to know what it is, let me know and I'll message you or something.

Okay, this first idea actually came to me from another fic made by Shadow Priestess. I couldn't get it out of my head all day so when I got home from work, I wrote it. Let's not question how some of the scenes came about here, these are just for fun and to spread the word of CreedxTrain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or Creed or Train. If I did, you'd all have a lot of pictures of them.

* * *

"Come on, Train, you lost fair and square."

"It was **not** fair! You're cheating!"

"If I were cheating, I'd have much more of your clothes."

Train growled at his former partner as he smiled happily at him. He wasn't sure how this all happened. He, Sven, Eve and Rinslet had made the resolve to finally attack the Apostles of the Stars. After finding Creed, (okay, technically, Creed found him and just let Train know where he would be) Train choose a moment to attack when he thought Chronos would not, so as not to be interrupted during his desired revenge and so he wouldn't get involved in their war.

Their battle had become intense until suddenly, Train ran out of equipment. Bullets, grenades, everything. Sven's Attaché Case was shot by Echidna, causing several fuses inside the complicated machine to break. Rins ran out of bullets early on in the battle, and had spent most of it defending herself. However, Eve was the worse off. While battling Leon, she had transformed too many times, so she was currently passed out.

Before any of them could run, Creed had sealed all the exits and summoned every member of his Stars to gather around them. Train still made several attempts to attack Creed and make a break with everyone else, but Creed was too powerful, and he was rendered useless, which is something he _really_ hated. Creed—seeing his foes weaponless and beaten—called his comrades off since he didn't wish to hurt his beloved Train when he wasn't fighting.

After several attempts to try and convince Train to join him, Creed pulled out a deck of cards, with an evil glint in his eyes, challenging Train to a friendly game of poker. The deal was, if Train lost, he would stay with Creed while the others left, but if Train won, he would let him and all his friends leave peacefully. Train, being the competitor that he was, accepted the challenge, claiming he could beat Creed with his eyes closed.

What Train failed to realize, which was pointed out to him by Sven, was that he had no money. Creed's response was a perverted smile followed by an explanation that money was not needed, since they wouldn't be playing for it. At everyone's confused expressions, Creed spoke two words Train never wished to hear from his enemy: Strip Poker. Still, Train accepted, this time claiming the only skin Creed would be seeing was that of his fist colliding with his face.

Another fact he overlooked, which was pointed out to him by Rinslet, was that… he didn't know how to play poker…

After a brief, and rather quick, explanation by Creed, the silver haired man shoved everyone out of the room, leaving him and Train alone. Sven and Rins told Train to shout if things started to get out of hand. Once everyone was gone, they were ready to play. Well, Creed was ready, Train was still trying to work out all the rules in his head.

As time went on, Train started to realize how bad he was at this game. His socks and shoes were gone, along with Hades, his gun holster and choker. Creed lost some clothing as well, after Train miraculously won very few hands, however, it was only his shoes and socks.

He eyed Creed wearily over the top of his cards, which he was taking refugee behind. "How can I be sure you're telling me the truth about what hand beats what?"

Creed merely shrugged his shoulders and eyed his own cards. "You'll just have to trust me, Train."

"That's the thing, I don't. I want Sven or Rins in here, so I know you're telling me the truth."

The pale man laughed and smiled at Train. "I can't do that, Train. If they were here, they'd only be telling you every one of your hands beat mine, and you'd agree. I kept my comrades out for that very reason as well. I know you don't trust them."

Train growled again as Creed continued smiling.

"Come on, you lost this hand and you know it. Take it off."

The Black Cat narrowed his eyes at Creed once more, before ripping his jacket off and throwing it violently at the floor near Creed. The swordsman smile gratefully, picked it up, folded it, and placed it behind himself with the rest of Train's clothing.

He smiled again at his Cat, who growled even louder and tried to hide further beneath the table. "Stop giving me that look!"

"What look?" Creed asked he eyed Train with intent eyes.

Train pointed a finger at him. "That look! You're freaking me out! Stop it!"

Creed forced his eyes to meet Trains and chuckled. "You don't have much time until you lose. Why not just take the rest off now and get it over with?"

The Taoist dealt Train his cards as the Cat glared at him. As the brunette looked at his cards, Creed smiled sinisterly at the look he gave. Looking down at his own deck, he suppressed a happy glee and kept the same face as before.

"You have a really bad poker face, Train."

"Shut up…" Train mumbled as he clutched at his cards. "And stop rubbing your feet against mine, you bastard!"

Creed regretfully pulled his feet away from Train's and sighed sadly. "Do you want new cards—?"

Train had beaten Creed too it as he threw three cards face down and picked up three new ones from the deck. Creed snickered as Train made a strangled noise and sunk low. The swordsman did the opposite and sat up straight.

"I won't be needing any cards, so let's flip, shall we?"

Train grumbled something under his breath that Creed choose to ignore in favor of watching his obsession flip his cards over. Train eyed him with worry as Creed kept the same smile and flipped his over as well. The smile grew as he watched Train swallow hard and stare at his hand.

After a couple minutes, Creed raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Train shot his eyes up at him and glowered. In one swift motion, he undid his belt, slid it off his waist and threw it at Creed, making sure to whip his hand in the process. Creed didn't even flinch at the abuse in favor of looking pleadingly at Train.

"A belt doesn't count, take off something more."

"Hey, it's clothing, it keeps me covered. If socks count, so do belts." Train explained as he looked away from Creed.

Creed sighed again and put the belt behind him. "Fine, but you only have three things left…"

"Just deal the damn cards."

He complied as he shuffled for a minute then gave Train his five, then himself. This time, Train smiled brightly as he looked at his hand. Creed's face remained the same as he looked at his beloved.

"Would you like any cards?"

Train shook his head and eyed Creed smugly. Creed, on the other hand, discarded two cards, picking up another two. His face still didn't change as Train pounded on the table.

"Reveal!"

The Black Cat flipped his quickly, never taking his eyes off Creed, who flipped his at a normal rate.

"Hm, it appears you won." Creed mused.

"That's right, Skippy. Now take it off!"

Creed smiled sensually and gripped at the edge of his shirt. "I've always dreamed of you saying that..."

As Creed began to lift his shirt, Train blushed and looked away quickly. "N-no, no, no! The sword! Give me your sword!"

The pale man frowned, stopping with his shirt half lifted. "Why? That's not clothing."

Train covered the side of his face, still blushing. "You have Hades, I want the Imagine Blade." He stuck his other hand out, still not looking at Creed, "Hand it over."

Creed shrugged and sighed in disappointment. "It's not like you can use it anyway."

He handed the hilt to Train, who took it without looking at Creed and threw it behind him. Creed gasped and spoke in a frightened tone, "Be careful with that!"

Train first looked through his fingers to make sure Creed was decent before breathing deeply and turning to him fully. "It's fine, don't freak."

Creed looked behind Train at his beloved sword, then sighed in relief. He turned his attention back to the deck and dealt the cards once more. Both men picked up their hands up at the same time, only Train made another frighten noise as Creed kept the same face, even though he was jumping for joy inside his head.

Looking up at his soon-to-be partner, Creed asked again, "Do you want cards?"

Train sat there, stock still for a moment, before putting one card down, picking it back up and shaking his head. He touched a different card, then another and another, not being able to decide which to discard.

Creed began to drum his fingers on the table as he watched Train make this life or death decision. "Choose now, or I'm forcing you to flip."

Train shot another death glare at him, then looked back at his cards in thought. Finally, he pulled out two cards, put them down and picked up another two. He perked up a little as he looked over at Creed, and nodded for them to flip.

The gunman's happy moment was quickly dashed as he saw Creed's cards. Creed couldn't stop himself from laughing deviously as he looked at Train as if he were a piece of candy about to unwrap itself.

Creed leaned back in his seat, never taking his intent eyes off Train. "What will you lose now, Black Cat?"

Train was still looking at Creed's cards in defeat as he gulped loudly, sweat starting to bead down his face. He looked up at his enemy panicked, who only smiled that sensual smile again. Slowly, Train stood, hiding behind the chair as best he could as he unwillingly slipped his pants off. He ran back around the chair, pulling his shirt down as best he could and sat down quickly.

Creed's eyes were quick enough to be able to get a glimpse of Train's legs, but his shirt was long enough to cover the most desired part of his body. Train sunk low in his chair and blushed in anger mixed with embarrassment. Creed made an impatient noise which caused his Cat to look up at him hastily.

The swordsman put an expecting hand out. "Forgetting something?"

Train stared at his hand for a moment, then slapped his pants in them. Creed clutched them as if they were a life line, then brought him towards himself. Train shuddered as Creed hugged them tightly, before folding them and placing them behind himself.

Creed's look became more greedy as he eyed Train. Train could feel himself beginning to shake and sweat a little under his gaze as he looked at the deck of cards.

"Deal them. I haven't given up yet."

Creed snickered, "When will you realize you can't beat me, Train? If you agree to join me right now, I'll save you the embarrassment of stripping naked… as much as I'd like to see it."

Train glared at him. "No. I will never join you and you will _**never**_ see my goodies."

Creed giggled at Train's choice of words who blushed even redder in embarrassment and folded his arms. He was starting to have trouble thinking straight and his words were coming out jumbled. This was too much pressure for him.

"Just deal the damn cards, pervert!"

With one last laugh, Creed did as he was told and dealt them each their cards. Now when Train picked up his hand, he groaned loudly and spoke in an angry tone.

"Oh, come on!"

Creed chuckled, "You'll never win with reactions like those." He sorted his own cards with the same smile.

Train narrowed his eyes at the man. "If you would change your damn face to something other than a depraved smile, maybe I'd be doing better."

"Don't blame your poor poker skills on my excellent poker face."

The Black Cat growled at his enemy as he continued sorting his cards. He looked up at Train and smiled at infuriating smile. "Would you like different cards?"

Train let out a long and tired sigh. "What's the point…?" He mumbled to himself. "Just show your cards…"

The Cat turned his own hand over as Creed did the same. If Train's groan was loud before, this one was loud enough to wake the dead. The brunette covered his head as the silver sword fighter laughed manically.

"This is too perfect!" Creed managed to get out between laughter. His smile was twisted as his eyes sparkled with delight.

Train was fidgeting uncontrollably, eyeing the door longingly as Creed's eyes burned into his flesh. Suddenly, Creed shot his eye towards the door as well and glared.

"You won't be leaving, Train. You're half naked, with no weapons and every Apostle member is standing outside that door with your friends, waiting for my signal. You won't even make it towards the door. I won't allow it…"

The gunman moaned and looked at Creed scared. He gulped loudly and gripped the bottom of his shirt, hands shaking violently. The idea of shouting out to Sven and Rins occurred to him, but at the same time, he knew it'd be pointless. They wouldn't hear and even if they did, Creed would command his comrades to kill them and rip Train's shirt off himself.

Creed's eyes were practically popping out of his head as Train successfully took his shirt off. He could feel himself drooling as his Cat looked away, beat red and shaking slightly. Creed's breathing was beginning to pick up and he felt hot all over as he memorized every muscle, every curve and skin tone of his bare chest. A little bit of his drool slipped from his mouth and splashed on the table as Creed remained blissfully unaware, he was too busy ogling Train.

Finally, Creed's heavy breathing and prying eyes became too much for Train as he turned to him impatiently. He threw his shirt at the man's face and growled, "Put your tongue back in your mouth and deal the freaking cards!"

Even Train's voice was unable to bring the pale man out of his daze, but he pulled the shirt off his face and dealt the cards on a need to see the rest of Train. Before he could, however, Train grabbed the deck away from him.

"On second thought, I'll deal. I don't trust you."

Creed blinked, but complied, handing the cards over to his Cat. Instead, he chose to watch Train longingly. Train shook himself, trying to get the feeling of Creed's eyes off him. He dealt them each their cards and felt the weight lift from his shoulders as he saw his own. He was still in this. He hadn't lost yet. There was no way Creed had a better hand than this.

Glancing at the other man, Train frowned at the look. It was still that same kinky look he'd been giving Train throughout the whole game. He couldn't figure out if that meant he had a good hand, or he was still picturing Train in his mind. Either option did not suit this Cat, but the latter of the two was slightly better. _Can't he just change his expression a little?!_

Train straightened himself up, which was a bad idea as Creed's eyes launched back to him and glinted perversely. He immediately shrunk back down and tried as best he could to sound confident. That was a hard task considering he was slumped low and half under the table.

"I won't be needing any—"

But he was cut off as he felt Creed's leg travel up his own and move up and down. Train's breathing hitched in his throat as Creed's foot slid up his boxers and rubbed against his inner thigh, his toes wiggling close to Train's hidden treasure. Now his breathing was getting faster and he backed his chair up, glaring and blushing at his ex-partner at the same time.

"Hands to yourself…" Train managed to stutter after regaining his composure.

Creed smiled sinfully. "That wasn't my hand…" He said as his foot caressed Train's.

Train shook and retracted his foot quickly, beginning to feel warm under the collar, even though he no longer wore one. He slammed his fist on the table top and glared. "Just deal!"

The swordsman's smile remained, "You're already holding your cards, Train…"

Train blinked and looked down at his hands. In the confusion of Creed's touch, Train had completely forgotten that he had an excellent hand.

"N-no cards." Train stated shortly as he kept his eyes away from Creed.

Creed's lips shaped into a more wicked smile as he sat back and watched Train fidget under his gaze. "I won't be needing any either…"

Golden eyes shot at blue ones and widen. Now he was worried. Why didn't Creed need cards? There was no way his hand could beat Train's, he must need something.

"Y-you sure?"

Creed smiled that same, sensual smile. "Positive."

Train looked over his cards thousands of times. _He's bluffing. There's no way he can beat this. He's lying. I finally caught him lying._ That's when an idea occurred to him. He looked up at the silver haired man and smiled evilly.

"How about this, Creed? This will be the last hand. Not buts. If I win, you give me back all my things and let me and my friends go."

Creed continued smiling. "And if I win, you stay and become my partner. Also, you will take off your last bit of clothing and bid me… a favor."

Train choose not to think about what that favor could be, even though Creed's eyes gave away what it was. _Okay, he must have a good hand to add that to the deal, but there is no way in Hell he can beat this. Absolutely_ _ **no way**_ _. Unless I have the rankings mixed up._

He mentally went over all the rankings explained to him in his head. Though Creed could have lied to him, he knew he wasn't. If that was the case, he wouldn't have lost at all, and Train would have already been stripped butt naked. _He even gave me his beloved sword… He's gotta be telling the truth._

That in mind, Train nodded strongly and smiled. "I think you're going to regret that decision."

The same smile remained painted on Creed's lips as he nodded as well. Train sat up straight, ignoring Creed's eyes upon his chest, and slammed his cards down on the table, face up.

"Straight Flush." Train stated confidently.

That same, stupid smile was on Creed's face after Train put his cards down. Now, he was petrified. He could feel his face going pale and his body shaking as Creed slowly put his cards down, never taking his depraved eyes off him.

"Royal Flush." Creed stated calmly, though the hint of excitement and joy could not be hidden.

Creed laughed merrily at Train's dropped jaw. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was gaining speed as he eyed his now partner with lust. His Cat's golden eyes were fixed on the cards, trying hard not to believe that he just lost… _What_ he just lost…

The Apostle's leader stood and slowly made his way over to Train, who stood quickly and knocked the chair back.

"You cheated! I know you did! I just need to prove it."

"You dealt the cards, Train," he said as he made his way closer to Train, who backed up.

"That means nothing! You're a sneaky bastard! You could have found a way! It's a faulty deck!"

Creed ignored his words and took another step closer, making Train take another back.

"You didn't win! This isn't over yet! Deal another round!"

Creed continued to move towards him, staring at him with that depraved look. The Black Cat kept walking backwards until he was pressed against the wall. Both of Creed's hands were placed on either side of his head as his face loomed close, smiling voluptuously.

"You said no buts, Train. You lost… Admit it and this will all be a lot easier… my Cat…"

Train's breathing was getting faster as Creed's mouth made contact with his neck, nibbling it lightly. He gasped as he felt the swordsman's slick tongue slide along his jaw line and desperately tried to move his head away.

"What are you doing?!"

Creed kissed his neck, making Train shake and whispered, "You owe me a favor. It's time to pay up."

Train yelped as Creed bit his neck violently and tried to push the man away. Creed took both his wrists, pulled them up over his head and pinned them to the wall. The pale man's face was once again inches away from his own. His lips brushed against Train's and his body pressed hard against him as he spoke.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll be gentle. Just think of this as a bonding between partners."

* * *

Sven was pacing outside the door with Rins sitting on the ground and Eve standing next to her. She woke up several hours ago and offered to fight the Apostles by herself and get them out of there, much to Sven's distaste. They needed to get Train out too, along with their weapons. Plus, there was no way Eve could take on every Apostle of the Stars member and he wasn't about to risk her life for theirs. They tried several times to hear what was going on in the room Creed locked himself and Train in, but the door was inexplicably thick.

Eve watched as Sven paced back and forth. "He's doomed, isn't he, Sven?"

Sven stopped and looked at Eve, noting the worry in her eyes. Smiling as best he could, he walked over to her and patted her on the head, in an attempt to comfort her. It seemed to work at least a little as she smiled slightly. Though it did nothing for Sven's worried heart. _It's been five hours. How long does it take to play a game of poker?!_

He wanted some kind of sign. Some noise from Train that would ease his mind. His partner never played poker before and even though it was explained to him, there was no way he'd be able to learn it that quickly and beat Creed. _Still, he is Train. He's surprised me with his actions before, maybe he'll do it again._

Sven looked to the door again, urging it to open and reveal Train, smiling smugly with a defeated Creed fuming behind him. Part of his wish was granted as the door began to open, only it revealed the person he _didn't_ want to see. Creed stuck his head out, leaving only a small crack of vision.

"Echidna, send Train's friends home. He won't be leaving."

Sven tried peaking behind Creed in hopes of seeing the Cat somewhere, but was stopped as the silver haired man shot a death glare at him. The sweeper glared in returned and gritted his teeth.

"Where's Train?"

Creed smiled sinisterly, "I'm happy to inform you that Train is no longer your partner and at the moment," he turned around and smiled warmly, "He's indisposed. I would ask you to leave quietly, so as not to disturb him."

Before Sven could protest again, Creed slammed the thick door in his face, leaving him lost and confused. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Echidna pulling him backwards into a black hole. As he was pulled through, he thought about what he saw before Creed closed the door. He clearly remembered seeing Train curled up in a ball on the floor with Creed's coat wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully. Looking at his shoulders, he could tell the Cat was bare underneath.


	2. New Years

This one turned out much cuter than I thought it would. It's pretty much complete shounen-ai.

Oh, I might wind up changing the rating to M, cause one idea I have the only way I could think of it to end is for it to be rated M. But until further notice, it will be T x3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see here. And New Years is still a while away.

* * *

Flipping through the channels on his rather small television set, the Black Cat sighed. Normally, he'd be sitting on the roof at this time, enjoying a jug of milk with Saya. But it was entirely too cold out. Even if it wasn't, Saya had been on a sweeping job for a couple days, so he was alone. Not that it bothered him much, but lately he was starting to realize how much he **didn't** like being alone. _And these stupid shows aren't helping that one bit…_

Every station was talking about the upcoming new year and how no one should be alone tonight. "Cuddle with your lover," seemed to be the favorite thing to say. That and "Who will you be sharing your first kiss of the new year with?"

"No one!" Train yelled as he threw his remote at the already broken set. He growled as he watched the screen crack slightly. "Damn it…"

Sighing again, Number XIII leaned his head back against the couch, staring at the ceiling. He'd most likely spend tonight alone, maybe not even watching the stupid ball drop. There was a festival taking place that night, right by where the ball was to drop, but Train found it pointless to go alone. As much as he hated to admit it, he really didn't want to be alone tonight…

His thoughts stopped as he looked out the window and saw something jump on the roof. He cocked an eyebrow as he heard quiet footsteps walk over his head. Standing and walking over to the window, Train pulled out Hades and looked through the glass. Unable to see anything, he opened it up and stepped into the cold night. He shivered and pulled his gun in front of his face. The footsteps were louder now, as if the were trying to get attention drawn to them. _Who the hell would come out on the roof in such cold weather?_

It could have been Saya, she's the only one Train could think that was crazy enough to be doing such a thing. Still, having Hades out and ready was a good idea. As he stepped onto the roof, he noticed a white blur dash behind a nearby wall, trapping itself in a corner. Train followed after it slowly, keeping his guard up along with Hades. _No way out, but down…_

As he neared the trapped rat, he was shocked to notice the same white blur quickly jump from its spot and off the tall building. His eyes widen as he ran to the edge, in hopes of seeing who it was. _Okay, definitely not Saya. She's good, but not_ _ **that**_ _good._ _Only people I know that could survive a fall like that are in Chronos._

That in mind, Train put his gun away to inspect the spot the intruder was hiding in. If it was Chronos, maybe they left a mission for Train. Why they gave it to him this way, he didn't know, but it would give him something to do tonight other than sitting home alone.

Stepping to the wall, Train blinked at what he saw. It was a dozen roses, with red ribbon tying a note to them. What confused him, was that the note was addressed to him.

"What the…?" Train questioned as he picked the flowers up. He opened the letter and read its contents.

_To my beloved Train,_

_Tonight is a night in which no one wishes to be alone, and you are the only one I could ever wish to be with. I know you may be too proud to admit it, but you also don't want to spend New Years Eve alone. So please, grace me with your presence tonight as the ball drops, and we shall keep each other warm. There's no reason someone as wonderful as yourself should be alone on such an important night. I'll count the seconds until we meet._

Train read the letter a thousand times, memorizing each word, trying to make sense of it. The location given was easy enough to find, it was near where the festival would be taking place. What he couldn't figure out was what it meant.

_No one signed it. Who would want to spend New Years Eve with me? I barely know anyone!_ Train looked back down where the person had jumped too, then eyed the roses in his hand confused. _Who could have left this?_

A cold shiver brought on by the night air caused Train to temporarily forget his thoughts and walk back to his room. As he slipped through the window, he read the note again and thought hard.

_Maybe it's a joke. That's the only explanation. Who gives roses anymore?_ He tapped a finger to his head as he paced in his apartment. Who did he know that liked roses? (A/N: Train's so dense xD) _Roses are a girl thing, aren't they?_

Train shook his head. **Getting** roses was normally the girl thing, not giving them. That thought made Train stop in his tracks. _**I'm**_ _the girl?!_ _Does that mean it's a guy?!_ He shook his head again and continued pacing. _No, it could still be a girl. I've seen girls giving guys flowers before, that doesn't mean anything._

That still didn't answer who it could be. Other than Saya, he didn't really know anyone. He stopped in his tracks again. _Is it Saya?!_

He had to sit from that thought. The idea of Saya liking him as more than a friend worried him. He hadn't known her for that long and he always thought their relationship was purely friends. That's how **he** always treated it. _And I thought that's how she's been treating it. If she liked me, I think I would know. Besides, she can't jump from a building this high. Well… not that I know of…_

Like he said, he hadn't known Saya very long. She was always surprising him, so she could still have a few more tricks up her sleeves. _Okay, so Saya is a possibility, though I'm kinda hoping it's not her. Who else is there?_

He folded both is arms and legs in thought, one hand still clutching the note and the other holding the roses. The people he knew other than Saya were all in Chronos, so he thought of them. They were all men, except one person.

Train's face drained of color and he felt cold all over. _Sephiria? No… it couldn't be her… Could it?_ That idea bothered him more than the idea of it being Saya. At least Saya was his friend and he was similar to her in certain aspects. Sephiria, on the other hand, was his boss. Not to mention he had almost nothing in common with her, other than her profession. Not that he didn't like her, he just knew how wrong it was for them to have a relationship other than what they already had.

_She would definitely be able to survive a fall like that. A jump like that is more like a skip to her._

Train felt himself starting to panic. It being Sephiria made more sense than it being Saya. She always seemed to take a liking to him, but he always assumed it to be like a sibling thing. Out of all her numbers, see took care of Train the most and worried about him above all the others. Again, he thought all that was the workings of a boss helping out their newest employee, or that of an older sister protecting and guiding her younger brother.

Train felt himself begin to sweat before he slapped himself on the forward. _White blur… Sephiria never wears white…_ He breathed deeply and relaxed. That eased his mind. Now he was actually laughing at that idea. _How could I ever think Sephiria would do something so corny? I mean, "my beloved?" Who talks like that?_

Though that only left one option. Could it really be Saya? She did wear white a lot. He really thought he would have had some idea she liked him if it was true. Sure, she was friendly to him, but she was friendly to everyone. He never saw her treating him any differently than she treated anyone else. She even knew his profession, could she honestly like someone whose lifestyle was so different from her's?

A knock at the door brought Train's attention upward.

"Come in."

As if hearing Train's thoughts, Saya walked through the door, smiling smugly. Train watched her for a moment as she didn't say anything and didn't look at him. After several minutes, she shot her eyes at him and glared.

"Well?" She asked annoyed.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you wondering why I'm here and so happy?"

Train felt the cold feeling coming back. _Does she want an answer from me?_ Sweat was starting to drip from his face. _Crap, not good!_

Saya tapped her foot impatiently, "Well…?"

Train swallowed. He didn't know what to say. Saya was his **friend** , nothing more. How the hell was he supposed to react to her sending him feelings he didn't return? He didn't want to ruin the friendship.

The sweeper girl noticed his fidgeting and eyed him wearily. "What's wrong with you? You look like you gotta pee or something."

Finally, Train gulped and found his voice. "W-what's up?"

Saya smiled happily and dug in her pocket. Train blinked as she pulled out a wad of money and gave him the peace sign with her other fingers.

"Mission accomplished, and a couple days early! So I stopped by to see if you were doing anything for New Years Eve, since they're having a festival tonight."

Train blinked at the girl as she smiled at him. _What? She doesn't know?_ If she was the person on the roof, she would have already known what was happening with Train tonight. She wouldn't have asked him in person after sending him a note. _So it wasn't her after all…_ Train's heart was eased. _Then who the hell is it?_

Saya seemed to notice his troubled mind as she titled her head to the side. He saw her eyes glance at what he was holding and frowned in confusion.

"Train-kun, where'd you get the flowers?"

Train jumped at the question and quickly hid the roses behind his back.

"N-no where." He stuttered as he looked away from her, blushing.

Saya folded her arms. "They weren't for me, were they?"

Train shot his eyes at her. "Of course not!"

The sweeper laughed at Train's reaction. "Then, why do you have them?"

The Black Cat looked away again, red painted across his cheeks. Saya smiled mischievously and snickered.

"Train-kun… did someone give them to you?"

Train still looked away, getting redder. Saya laughed even louder and taunted in a high pitched tone.

"Train-kun has a secret admirer! How cute?! Who is it? Tell me!"

The assassin shot his eyes back at the girl. "If it's a secret, then how the hell am I supposed to know?"

Saya looked at Train baffled. "Well, they must have left something other than flowers, right?" Then she looked at his other hand holding the note. "Like a note! Give it here!"

Train glared and hid it behind his back as well. Saya growled and jumped at him, pulling at his arms behind his back and tearing at his closed hand. He tried to fight her off, but she was quicker as she forced his hand open and grabbed the crinkled note. Train glared at her again as she stood and read the note to herself.

"Give that back!" He commanded with an out stretched hand.

Saya ignored it in favor of finishing the note. Then, she looked at Train and smiled brightly.

"Train-kun, this is adorable! It's so romantic!"

"Give it back!" Train demanded again, blushing violently.

Saya ignored him once more and read it again. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Train again. "You're gonna go, aren't you?"

Train blinked and looked away. "I don't know…" He muttered quietly.

Saya fumed at him. "Of course you will! You'll go even if I have to drag you there myself!"

Train turned to her, face bright red and glowered. "Why should I? It's probably just a joke. Who seriously gives someone roses anymore? This has to be some kind of prank. I don't even know anyone."

The girl glared at him. "Roses are romantic, Train-kun! Anyone who gives you roses and writes you letters as sweet as this should be held onto tightly. It's the right thing to do!"

"But it's clearly a joke!" Train countered.

"What if it isn't?" She fought back. "What if you don't go, and wind up breaking someone's heart? Can you honestly live with that?"

Train felt his heart sink with guilt at the thought. As much as he believed it to be a practical joke, she was right. If this was for real and he didn't go, he might wind up hurting someone needlessly. _And since when do I care about that?_

This whole thing had affected him in a way he didn't think it would. Part of him wanted to go there right now and search for the person. He desperately wanted to know who it was. Who could possibly care for him enough to want to meet him so badly on a night meant for lovers?

"Roses aren't cheap you know, and those are some of the nicest I've ever seen. Even if they grew them, that's still a lot of trouble. They even look like they've been personally arranged. Do you really think someone would go through all that trouble just for a joke?"

Train looked down at the roses. They really were beautiful, he'd never been given something like roses before. That was affecting him a great deal too. The beauty and scent of the flowers was intoxicating, and he _**really**_ wanted to know where they came from. And the letter, it was so heartfelt. He didn't want to believe someone would write that to him out of cruelty. He didn't want to believe someone would say such warming words to him, just so they could have a laugh.

As much as he wanted to go, he feared the results. If it was a joke, he'd be angry, embarrassed and upset. He had taken to this person already and he didn't even know who they were.

He heard the girl giggle. "That's cute Train-kun, you're blushing so brightly. You clearly want to go."

Train kept his eyes on the flowers, feeling his face getting hotter and hotter. _I do want to go… God, I feel like such a baby…_

Saya sighed, "Come on, Train-kun. Do you really think there's someone out there who's childish enough to play a prank like this on you? Do you think someone hates you that much?"

Train forced his eyes away from the roses and at her. "Do you really think someone could care enough about me to do something like this?"

Saya bopped him on the head. "Stop being so negative. Love can't be forged and those are definitely words of love. No one can't fake what the heart wants."

Train looked at her for a moment longer before looking back down at the flowers he was still holding. He sighed and stood, walking towards the door. The gunman placed the flowers on the desk by his door before grabbing his coat and leaving the room with Saya smiling smugly behind him.

* * *

"Wow…" Train said as he gazed at the city below him.

The spot he was supposed to meet this "secret admirer" at was definitely carefully picked out. He stood on top of a high cliff that over looked the bright city below, secluded from people. Train could see the festival just starting, people were dressed up in ridiculous clothes and drinks were being passed out. The tall tower in which the ball was going to drop was centered right in the middle of his vision. It was far enough to see clearly, but not so close that he would be blinded by the light.

After taking in the scene under him, he looked at the one above him. He was high enough to clearly see the stars and the full moon, without the bright lights below blocking them out. _There really are a lot of stars out tonight… I can't believe I can actually see them. It's nice…_

But the area between the artificial lights and natural lights was the most breath taking. The combination of the two left an evening color in the middle, even though it was 10:30 at night. It was an azure darkness, mixed with some stars and flashing lights. Train wasn't sure how this person found this spot, but they certainly did a good job.

Train sat himself down, hanging one leg over the edge as he propped the other one up, with an elbow rested on it. As he sighed, he could see his breath. _It said to meet here around ten, I thought_ _ **I**_ _was late, but maybe they are…_ Either that, or it really was a prank. _If this turns out to all be a joke, someone's gonna die._

The Black Cat watched the city below once more. To any normal person, the people's faces would be impossible to make out, but to Train, he could see everyone crystal clear. He laughed as he notice Saya happily drinking a bottle of milk while making "polite" conversation with a stranger. _I almost feel sorry for the guy…_

He scanned the crowd again, even though it was pointless. Who he was looking for didn't have a face in his mind, only that letter and those roses. _Maybe if I got them all to write, I'd find out who it was…_ As appealing as the idea was, Train didn't think it was worth the trouble. By the time he found them, it'd be Christmas. _It's best for them to come to me._

Glancing at his watch again, he noticed another fifteen minutes had passed. He growled a curse and shook from the cold. Train was a half hour late because he had to swallow his pride and go. Curiosity had won in the end and brought the Cat here. What was their excuse? They claimed to had wanted to see Train so bad, then where the hell were they? _This jerk has until eleven, then I'm leaving._

He shoved his hands in his pockets, attempting to warm them in vain. The coat he wore wasn't very thick, it was the same one he used for Chronos. It needed to be thin for several reasons and he didn't have the money to get a decent winter coat. _I bet this person just wants me to freeze to death. Maybe this is revenge for an assassin or something._

It was now five to eleven, and Train was pissed. Pissed, embarrassed and cold. He sat out here for a half hour waiting for this person and they still weren't there. _I knew it was a joke. Who could ever feel that way about me? It makes no sense._

Still, he was kinda hoping they would show in these next five minutes. Part of his heart was set on meeting this person, while the other part was trying to protect itself from the inevitable let down. _Why am I so upset? I'm use to let downs, this should be no different._

That didn't stop the anger or disappointment from rising. He sighed again and wrapped his coat tighter around himself. _Just a wild goose chase I guess… Maybe I deserve it…_ He shook again from the cold and sighed once more.

Suddenly, he heard the muffled sound of footsteps behind him. Out of habit, he put a hand on Hades and glanced over his shoulder. Nothing was there. The assassin frowned and narrowed his eyes. _I know I heard something. Maybe it was just an animal._ He let his guard back down and released Hades. Just as he was about to leave, he felt something warm being draped around him. Looking at his shoulder, he noticed a thick blanket now covered him. He blinked and turned around, only the see the last person he expected to see.

"Creed?!" Train asked completely blown away.

Creed smiled and handed him a rose. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm glad you got my letter." He wrapped the blanket tighter around him. "Keep this on, I know you don't have a thick coat, so I brought this. You might catch a cold."

Train took the rose and blinked at the man as he fixed the blanket on him. "That was _you?_ "

His partner still smiled as he seated himself next to Train after the thick wool was situated around him. "Of course it was. Who did you think?"

Train shook his head and looked down at the city. "I didn't know, I was really confused."

Creed laughed and started shuffling through his coat for something.

"Why didn't you sign your name?"

Creed dangled his legs over the edge of the cliff as he continued his search. "Well… I didn't think you'd come if you knew it was me. But…" He stopped as he grabbed something in his coat. "I thought that woman was going to ask you to spend the night with her…"

"Do you mean Saya?" Train asked.

Creed clenched a fist and nodded, seemingly forgetting whatever it was his hand was grasping. "I didn't want that… I wanted to get to you first."

Train noticed Creed's anger and tried to calm him. "Well, I guess you barely did. She asked me if I was busy after I got your letter. She was the one that convinced me to come. Besides, Saya and I are just friends. Nothing would have happened if that's what you're thinking."

The swordsman looked relieved to hear that as Train saw him sigh deeply. Creed smiled as he pulled out a bottle and handed it to Train. The Black Cat took the bottle and eyed the contents it held. _Milk…?_

He heard Creed chuckle and speak as if he read his thoughts, "Yes, Train, it's milk. I know how much you love milk, so I brought you some. I would have brought wine, but I know you don't like alcohol."

Train looked at Creed as the man smiled politely at him. _Everyone knows I love milk, but I didn't think anyone knew I hated alcohol. How'd he know?_ He nodded and opened the bottle to drink it. Creed smiled happily when Train made a satisfied noise as he downed the bottle. Train blushed a little as Creed watched him drink and set the bottle aside, looking to the ground.

"Th-thanks, it tasted good…" he muttered.

Creed smiled again and looked to the moon. Train wrapped the blanket Creed gave him around himself tighter and looked at the bright moon along with him. They were quiet for a moment before Train spoke again.

"So… it wasn't a joke?" He asked as he turned his attention to the flower in his hand.

Creed looked over at Train and blinked in confusion. "Why ever do you think I'd play such a cruel joke on you? You're the _last_ person in the world I would **ever** hurt." Creed turned his eyes to the city below.

Train couldn't help but smile at the back of Creed's head. He looked back down at the rose for a moment before watching the moon again. He was relieved to hear that. _I guess… someone_ _ **does**_ _care enough about me to go through all this trouble…_

"A-actually, I was going to spend the night alone, in my apartment… until I got your letter. I really thought it was a joke…"

He felt a warm hand being placed on his and looked over to see Creed gazing into his eyes, smiling warmly. "I'd hurt **myself** before I hurt you."

A strange, but pleasant warm feeling was starting to flare in Train's body, and he could tell it wasn't from the blanket's warmth. Creed's hand was so soft and gentle, opposite of what you would think a swordsman's hands would feel like. As he looked into his partner's eyes, he noticed how crystal blue they were… _Why have I never noticed that before?_

Creed moved himself a little closer to Train, still holding his hand. "I thought about you spending the night alone, and you, of all people, don't deserve to be alone on a night as beautiful as this." He entangled his fingers with Train's. "Especially on a night as special as this…"

Train wasn't sure why he wasn't pushing Creed away. The idea of his admirer being Creed never even crossed his mind. Even if it did, he would have been the last one on Number XIII's list. But, it actually didn't bother him. He never thought much of Creed before, but they had been partners for years now, and seemed to get along all right. Yes, Train was freaked out sometimes by his strange nature, but he had already accepted that as who he was and worked around it.

_Besides… we do seem to have a lot in common… Our personalities are similar, in a way, and we work well together on missions._ Plus, he seemed to understand Train better than he thought he did. He never told Creed he didn't own a winter coat or that he didn't like alcohol. Yet, he still knew all those things, even if they were small. He understood them and clearly kept him in mind. _He must have paid more attention to me than I thought he did all those years._ Still, Train never thought of working with Creed in another way… He stared at Creed's hand holding tightly to his. _Should I start now…?_

He was cold before, but ever since Creed arrived, the man had been making him warm. Creed didn't even bring something to shield himself from the breeze, he gave Train all the blanket. _And despite all that, his hands can still be so warm…_

Train situated himself slightly and wrapped some of the blanket around Creed. Creed looked at Train confused as the Cat placed it on his shoulder. Train blushed a little as he looked away.

"Y-you shouldn't sit out in cold like this without something to cover you. Your coat's too thin."

Creed smiled thankfully and moved even closer to Train. The brunette felt the warmth Creed's body was giving off and stiffened a little as their legs lightly touched. He could feel his own face getting hotter and continued to look away. He wasn't even aware that his fingers had subconsciously wrapped around Creed's as well.

He heard Creed shuffle a little closer to him and didn't bother moving away. His heart was starting to beat faster as he felt his partner's warmth edge closer to him. As he glanced at Creed, he felt his chest burn and was almost tempted to take the blanket off to cool himself. He quickly turned his head away, trying to hide how red his face must have been.

"Do you like this spot, Train?" Creed whispered gently.

Train struggled to remember how to speak and when he did, he nodded and said, "Y-yeah… It's actually quite beautiful… How'd you find it?"

Creed chuckled and moved even closer. "I found it a long time ago. I usually come up here when I want to be alone. You should see it at sunset."

Train could feel eyes on him and turned around to see blue orbs staring into his golden ones. "I'll bring you here sometime when the sun sets… if you want."

He could hear the hint of pleading Creed's voice held and unknowingly smiled. "That'd be nice. I like high places anyway."

Creed smiled in return and nodded. "I know you do, that's why I knew you'd like this spot."

They were silent again and Train actually moved himself closer to Creed. The sides of their bodies were touching now and Train's heart was beating faster. Creed's thumb was caressing Train's hand as his foot somehow managed to link itself with his. Train did nothing to stop any of this intimate touch. He was actually enjoying it.

"Do you know what time it is, Train?"

Train blinked and looked over at Creed, who was looking at the giant clock tower in which the ball was set to drop from. If it was correct, which is must have been since the ball was set to it, it was 11:59, one minute before New Years.

The Black Cat could feel his heart beginning to pound faster and his breath was starting to pick up. He wasn't even sure why, but he was starting to get excited, like he was anticipating something. _Am I excited for the New Year? It'll be just like any other year and I've never acted like this before._

He saw the count down beginning on top of the tower. It was already at twenty seconds. He noticed that Creed was looking at the clock as well, until it reached ten seconds, then he turned to Train, smiling intimately.

"You know, Train. I wanted to meet you here for more than those reasons…"

Train felt his face burn brighter as Creed's face moved closer. The clock now said five seconds and he could hear the crowd counting down, though it sounded distance.

"There's just one thing… that will make this the beginning of a wonderful year…"

Train's breathing was picking up as Creed's eyes were closing. He could see the numbers flashing behind the swordsman's head as his lips moved closer and closer to Train's. With each second that was lost, so was an inch between their lips. Just as he saw the number one flash behind the silver head, Creed's soft lips met his.

Train's eyes widen for a second as he saw the number zero flashing, followed by a loud "Happy New Year" from the people below. His partner outlined his lips with his tongue as he pressed his face hard into Train's. The brunette gasped as Creed wrapped his arms around his back, flattening their chests together. Train's opened mouth allowed Creed to slip his tongue inside. As Creed's tongue gently massaged his, fireworks exploded before Train's eyes, which he knew the festival did not have. _Wow…_

As Train continued to stare in shock, he felt his pulse accelerate to a speed he didn't think was possible to reach. His heart was pounding fast against Creed's as the man explored his mouth. _He actually tastes… really good…_ He let out a quiet moan as Creed sucked his tongue and began to tremble with excitement. Slowly, Train closed his eyes and press into his partner's face as well. He wrapped one arm around Creed's neck while the other held the back of his head.

He entangled his fingers in the soft locks as his tongue intertwined with Creed's. Titling his head to the side, he heard Creed moan a little and tighten his hold around Train. Train's body was on fire as they licked the each other's tongue and held each other as close as possible.

Passion was engulfing Train and heat was taking over his body. He forgot what the word cold even meant as he felt Creed's warmth surround him. The screams below were nonexistent, the only thing they heard was the other's fast breathing and quiet pleasurable noises. They savored the taste and feel of each other, not even aware of the ground beneath them. It was as if they were floating in the air, amongst the sparkling stars.

Finally, they broke and Creed stared at Train's flushed face as he panted for breath. Staring into half closed, golden eyes, he smiled warmly and ran his fingers through his chocolate hair.

"Happy New Years, Train…" He whispered lovingly.

Train blinked a couple times, forcing himself out of the daze of Creed's kiss and gazed at the man before him. The bright lights exploding behind him outlined his head, making his silver hair shine brightly and the pale face look slightly tan. He smiled as well into the crystal blue eyes and wrapped both his arms around his neck, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Happy New Years, Creed…"

Creed secured Train in his arms and led them both to the ground, placing the blanket underneath them. Pulling Train against himself, he pressed the Black Cat's head to his chest and tangled their legs together. Train cuddled as close as he could and buried his head deep in Creed's chest as the man ran his fingers through his thick locks. He didn't notice the blanket was no longer around him, since he was no longer cold. He had a feeling he wouldn't be spending New Years Eve alone ever again…


	3. obsession

CW: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Creed or Train.

* * *

Obsession

Train sighed loudly and tiredly as he sat against the cold wall, the hand holding Hades propped up on his upright knee. He looked over to see Creed happily looking through a surprisingly plain closet. What he was looking for, Train didn't know, nor did he care. His eyes traveled to the shut and locked door as his mind set on how he became locked in a room with Creed.

It started as a simple fight. (Okay, well, not simple, but a fight nonetheless.) Train found where Creed was hiding and took the initiative to confront his enemy and finally put his past to rest. However, his luck had betrayed him…

* * *

_Train jumped in the air, avoiding both a falling pillar and Creed's blade which swept under his feet. It was obvious that the swordsman had no intention of killing Train, whereas Train had every intention of killing Creed. It was the only reason he sought the psycho out._

_Creed laughed manically as Train ran behind a corner, "Train, you're wasting perfectly good strength, strength that could be used for much more worth while matters."_

_Train scowled as he reloaded his gun. This was his last round, so he needed to end this, quick. "I hardly find your matters "worth while". I won't be joining you, Creed, you need to get over it."_

_The Black Cat shot out of the corner as the madman sliced the wall above his head. He shot three bullets at Creed, each getting cut away by his blade. The Sweeper rolled to the ground, pressing his back against a hard door._

_Creed swept the dust that had settled away with his sword and grinned intently at Train, "You're here now, and you **won't** be leaving. Just concede and everything will go much smoother."_

_Train growled and shot another three shots, managing to hit Creed's shoulder with one. He smiled briefly at his small accomplishment before frowning at his gun. He was now, officially, out of bullets. Looking up, he glared at his ex-partner who smiled proudly as the bullet slipped out of his should and clanked to the floor._

" _It seems you're out of bullets, Black Cat…" He raised his blade, pointing it at Train, "I think you have no choice in the matter. Admit defeat and join me."_

_Train glowered and reached for the doorknob behind him as he stood slowly. "How many times do I have to say it? I will **never** join you in your sick cause." His other hand reached to his belt and smiled mischievously. "And I thought you of all people would know the Black Cat doesn't rely solely on his gun."_

_The brunette pulled out a grenade and clicked the top off, "Guess you were blinded by your deluded happiness to see this coming."_

_Train threw the grenade at Creed and pushed himself back into the door. He fell to the ground as the explosion took place, covering his head and waiting for the smoke to clear. The gunman coughed a couple times, then opened his eyes slowly, looking to the stop in which the explosion and Creed both were._

_The door was shut tight from the explosion, cutting off his view of the results. He stood in the dark room and walked over to the door, attempting to open it. Train cocked an eyebrow as he turned the knob and realized it wouldn't budge. He tried again, getting no response and started to shake it slightly._

" _It won't open, Train. This door locks from the outside."_

_Train turned around frantically to see Creed standing behind him, with that stupid childish grin on his face. Out of instinct, he pulled out his gun and aimed at the man, who only chuckled and sheathed his sword._

" _You're out of bullets, remember? And I highly doubt you'll be using a grenade in here. That was very impressive, Train. I must say I am quite proud of you."_

_Train growled, "Stop speaking to me like a child and open the damn door!"_

_Creed chuckled quietly, "I apologize if my comment came off that way, it was not my intention." He walked over to a wall and flipped a switch, turning the one light on the ceiling on. "As for opening the door… I cannot."_

_Train cocked an eyebrow, but his gun never wavered, "Why the hell not?"_

_The Taoist turn to the Sweeper, "I told you, it locks from the outside. I have no way of opening it."_

_Train growled again, "How the hell did you get in here, anyway?"_

_Creed chuckled and made his way over to the other side of the room. "You should have known a grenade can't stop me. Taking your words from before, "You were blinded by your deluded happiness." I was able to get in, unharmed and without your notice."_

_Train narrowed his eyes as Creed smiled at him. He turned around and kicked the door, only to cry out in pain and grab his toe. Creed was next to him in an instant, examining his foot._

" _You shouldn't do that. This room is made of Orichalcon. It's meant to keep important captives here, hence the reason there's a bed and the bare necessities."_

_The Black Cat kicked his foot, forcing Creed to let go. Ignoring Creed's warnings, he began to pound on the door once more, even using Hades to try and make some sort of impact. He pulled out a grenade and readied to throw it at the door. His had was pulled back by Creed's and the grenade was yanked from him._

" _This room is too small and you of all people should know an explosion like that won't even dent Orichalcon."_

_Train growled and yanked his wrist out of Creed's hand. He punched the door one last time then turned around and leaned on it. As he slowly sank to the floor, Creed made is way over to a closet, sorting through it happily._

* * *

Train started to bang the back of his head repetitively against the Orichalcon door. He was locked, alone, in a room with Creed Diskenth, the last person he would _**ever**_ want to be trapped alone with. That man's obsession with him was too unnerving and Train wasn't sure what he'd do with him now that he was defenseless.

He felt a hand grab the back of his head, stopping it from hitting the metal wall. Train opened his eyes and saw Creed smiling down at him.

"You'll give yourself a concussion if you keep doing that."

Train merely glared and pulled Creed's hand away, laying himself on the floor and away from Creed. The Apostle's leader stood and walked over to the bed, sitting on it.

"Why did you lock us in here?" Train asked angrily.

"So we could chat," Creed replied merrily.

"I am **not** joining you, Creed. Get that through your sick, twisted head."

"We don't need to talk about that. I want to talk about us." Creed answered truthfully as he watched Train's back facing him.

He stood and walked over to the Cat, sitting next to where his head lay. Creed began to caress Train's cheek and pet his hair gently as his other hand attempted to pull his head onto his lap. The Black Cat smacked his hand and pulled himself away from Creed, sitting up quickly.

Train beamed in annoyance at Creed. "I have nothing to discuss with you."

Creed sighed and leaned himself back against the wall, looking to the ceiling tiredly. He sighed sadly as he watch Train close his eyes in thought, most likely on how to get out of there. After a couple more minutes of silence, Creed spoke.

"Train… why do you dislike me so much?"

Train looked back at him and stared in shock mixed with amusement and anger. "Are you kidding me? Do you want a list?"

At Creed's nod, Train sat up straight and began counting on one hand.

"First of all, you killed Saya. The first friend I ever had."

Train paused for a moment and gauged Creed's reaction. He looked angry at the mention of Saya, but hurt and confused over the fact that Train held it against him. Train continued his list.

"Second, you're an insane psychopath who is obsessed with me. Third, you won't let our past partnership go and last, you won't leave me the hell alone!"

The last reason was shouted which actually seemed to effect Creed quite a bit. He looked to the ground sadly for a minute, before looking back up at Train.

"Are you done?" Creed spoke in a calm tone, but still sounded a little angry as he spoke.

Train nodded and leaned back against the wall. There was silence again as Train drummed his fingers on his knee and Creed stared at him. Creed broke the silence again.

"Why can't you understand I killed that woman for _your_ sake? She was no good for you."

"And why can't _you_ understand that you're wrong?"

Creed sighed, "You just don't get it…"

Train glanced angrily at Creed, but let him continue. He always wondered what was going through that insane head of his and maybe now, he'd finally get to hear it. It wasn't like he could do anything anyway.

"Not liking me because you think I'm insane, that's not fair. Even if I was, that's not a reason to dislike me."

Train sighed this time, "Okay, I guess that's not really a reason I hate you. But you are insane, whether you'll admit it or not."

Creed ignored his last comment and shuddered at Train using the word hate when referring to him. He was specifically avoiding that word, just because it hurt him so much to think his beloved Train hated him.

"And… it's not an obsession, Train…" He leaned closer to gunman and placed a hand on his knee, moving it down to his inner thigh and closer to Train's waist. "There's a reason I can't let the past go…"

Creed moved his head closer to Train's neck and kissed it gently. Train became stiff as he felt something spark between his legs. He quickly pushed Creed away and turned his back to the man. His body felt warm for a second as Creed's hand moved closer to him.

"Don't touch me, you pervert."

The pale man frowned sadly at Train's back and looked up to the dim light above them. It barely gave off any light, but allowed just enough to let them view one another. He looked back to Train and moved himself closer, trying to speak in a friendly way.

"You really don't understand why I killed that woman, or why I want you as my partner so badly, do you?"

Train glanced over at him, the warmth dying down as he glared at his enemy with hatred. Creed smiled and Train looked away quickly, breaking the swordsman's heart once more. He moved even close to Train, almost pressing his side to Train's back.

"I _**really**_ like you, Train… I care about you more than anyone else…"

The Black Cat didn't turn around as Creed bent down and kissed the back of his neck. He was stiff once more as the silver haired man grabbed his arm and turned his body to face him. Creed moved his kisses around his neck and up to his cheek. While one hand held to Train's arm, the other was again placed on his knee and moved slowly down his thigh. Train grabbed his hand before it could grasp between his legs and pulled it away. He glared into Creed's eyes as the man stared sadly into his.

"I thought you wanted to talk…" Train asked threateningly through gritted teeth.

Creed smiled seductively, "You won't understand my words… so maybe you'll understand my body…"

He used the hand that was holding Train's arm and slid it up his shirt. That distracted Train enough to allow Creed to move his head towards Train's ear and nibble it as his other hand once again moved along his thigh. Train was stunned for a moment as Creed kissed and nibbled his ear and moved his hand closer and closer to his member. Creed's other hand was caressing his chest lightly and brushed against his nipple, making Train jump a little.

As the pale hand slightly touched between his legs, Train regained himself and pull his gun out, pressing it against the limb.

"Hands to yourself…"

Creed didn't pull back or stop his movements against his chest. He chuckled and whispered sensually into his ear. "How easily you forget. You have no bullets left, my Cat. Besides…"

He pressed his hand against Train's hidden member and rubbed lightly, ignoring the empty gun pointed at it.

"You're body is betraying you. I can tell you're excited…"

Creed kissed along his neck again and circled Train's nipple with his finger. He heard his beloved Cat choke back a moan and smiled. Slipping his hand out from Train's shirt, he gently took hold of the hand holding Hades and pulled the gun free.

Creed placed it on the floor and slid it across the room, all the while not stopping his movements between Train's legs. He pulled his head away from the Black Cat's neck and brought his hand to his lips. He kiss the palm softly, then sucked each finger gently, causing Train to swallow loudly.

The Taoist looked at Train's face and smiled at the slightly flushed look he was giving. He gripped tightly between his love's legs and sucked on his index finger again, sliding his tongue around it. Train yelped quietly when Creed's hand grasped him and moaned at the feeling of his tongue.

Train shook and swallowed thickly. His body really was betraying him. He felt tingly all over and Creed's mouth was so warm. Still, he somehow was able to get a hold of himself and grab both of Creed's wrists, stopping his movements.

"Don't-touch-me," he said, emphasizing each word.

Creed perched his lips into a seductive smile. Train was trying his best to glare at the Taoist, but he could tell he was failing. Creed chuckled and moved his face closer to Train's, staring profoundly into his eyes.

"You know a quality about you that I love so much?" Creed smiled as Train tried to pull his head away, but Creed pinned against the door, keeping him still and trapped. "It's your eyes… They give off so much emotion, even when you don't mean them to… It's breathtaking…"

Train blinked at that comment. It was similar to something Saya once said to him. Only she never mentioned the part about it being breathtaking. If he recalled correctly, she said it was funny. Despite himself, he was touched at the comment and even felt himself blush slightly.

He attempted to turn his head away to hide it from Creed, but his actions were in vain. The man saw his redden checks and laughed almost sinisterly.

"And your lips… They look so soft and… inviting…"

Train's eyes widen as Creed moved his lips close to his own. He tried to pull his head away, but was unsuccessful as Creed's lips caught his own. The Sweeper became still for a moment, before trying to push his attacker off him. Creed's response to Train's refusal was another tight grip between his legs.

Train gasped which allowed Creed's tongue to slip into his mouth. Creed explored Train's mouth with his tongue and caressed between his legs gently. Train was starting to feel weak, and even let a moan escape his control. Still, he tried to get the man off him.

He pushed against his shoulders and shook his head, desperately trying to shake the man off. Creed used his other hand to grasp his face and pulled back, staring intently into his eyes.

"You know it's useless, Train. Why fight it? Just concede and everything will be much easier." He released his hold between Train's legs and ran his fingers through his chocolate hair. "Your beautiful eyes speak words your soft lips won't say…"

Creed kissed his lips lovingly, then traveled his own down to Train's neck. Slowly, he released his hold around his Cat's face and positioned his legs on either side of Train's waist, so that he was sitting on his beloved's lap. The brunette could only sit in shock as Creed started sucking at his neck, but did nothing to stop him. His tongue slid around his smooth skin, sending a shiver down his spine. He could feel is body getting warm all over as Creed latched onto a spot just below his chin and sucked gently.

"F-fine. Just a little. I'm stopping you when it gets out of hand." Train's voice was shaking as he spoke and his body trembled slightly as Creed kissed his chin.

As Train's body relaxed against the wall, Creed took both hands and grasped the end of his shirt, lifting it up and over Train's head. He threw the clothing to the other side of the room so Train couldn't get it back and gazed yearningly at his bare chest. Train's breathing increased as Creed's eyes scanned his chest.

The brunette titled his head back and still tried to fight a moan as Creed's hands slid up his chest to his shoulders. Creed noticed Train's unwillingness to show pleasure and snickered.

"Hiding how it feels is useless, Train. You're body will betray you, it's best to let it out." Creed ran his hands down Train's arms, never taking his eyes off the man's chest and smiled perversely. "I'm going to make you understand me. I'm going to show you how I truly feel… And you _will_ feel just as strongly for me."

"I-I told you, I'm stopping you when it gets out of—"

His sentence was cut off by a loud gasp as Creed's tongue made contact with his nipple and circled it once. He groaned as Creed licked it gently, before sucking on it. Train's hands seemed to move on their own as he placed them behind Creed's head, pressing him harder against his chest. He gripped the silver locks as Creed's lips sucked his nipple.

"Uunn…" Train moaned loudly.

Creed smiled and licked it, before biting it harshly, but not enough to hurt. Train gasped loudly and arched his back, holding Creed's head tighter. His breathing was gaining speed as Creed pulled back and he hissed as the swordsman blew on the harden pink nipple.

The Taoist licked across Train's chest to his other nipple, sucking between his collar bones for a second, and gave it the same treatment. Train's reactions were the same as he slid one hand from his enemy's hair to his back, holding him close. The Black Cat wasn't aware of what he was doing. All he knew was the heat flaring inside him and the rapid pace of his heart.

After Creed had both of Train's nipples hard, he kissed his XIII tattoo once, then migrated his lips and tongue down his chest and to his stomach. His tongue glided along the polished skin and outlined his every muscle. Creed relished the moans and shakes Train let loose and felt his heart burst when he heart his name quietly leave his Cat's mouth.

It was too quiet and too hesitant for his taste. He could tell Train was still holding back and trying not to believe Creed was doing this to him. That needed to be changed. He wanted to hear Train scream and moan his name, he wanted his beloved to beg for more.

When his lips met the top of Train's pants, his hands took hold of the belt and began to undo it. Train's hands grabbed his wrists and stopped him. Creed looked up at Train impatiently as the Sweeper looked at him as sternly as he could behind the flushed and panted face.

"T-that's enough, you had your fun. Now give me my shirt back."

Creed smiled sexually at the hint of excitement in Train's voice. He moved his face closer to Train's and outlined his lips with his tongue. After tasting there, Creed pressed his lips back against Train's and dived his tongue into his warm mouth. Train moaned as Creed rubbed his tongue against his own and felt his grip slacken.

As the swordsman sucked at his tongue and tasted every inch of his mouth, Train leaned back into the wall again. Creed lightly bit Train's lower lip as he pulled back and placed each of his hands one either side of the man's head, so he would look him in the eyes.

His lips brushed against Train's as he whispered in a sensual tone, "The fun's only just begun." He slid his hands back down Train's chest, massaging his muscles and making his captive shake.

When his hands reached the belt again, Train's fingers were wrapped around his wrists once more, weakly attempting to pull them away. Creed laughed as he looked at Train's shaking fingers and brought them to his lips. He kissed them each once, before looking at Train again.

"There's no use in fighting, Train. You're trapped here and I won't let you leave until you understand." His fingers gently caressed Train's thigh, then gripped at his length again. "Just give in…"

Train's trembling hands let go of Creed's soft ones and fell to the ground. He started breathing faster as Creed's nimble fingers undid the clasp of his belt, then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Creed slid them off and tossed them as far away as he could, before looking back to his Cat.

The gunman looked at Creed for a minute, before looking away quickly. The look in Creed's blue eyes made his heart beat fast with anticipation and felt a strong force stirring between his legs. When he felt something warm brush against his chest, Train looked over to see a shirtless Creed pressing himself against his chest.

Train gasped as Creed pressed harder and harder into him, rubbing his chest along Train's, making him tighten is hands into fists. Creed's lips met his neck once more and bit hard, before licking and sucking soothingly. Train gasped and gritted his teeth as Creed's nipples stroked against his and his stomach moved along his own.

When he closed his eyes and leaned back, he felt Creed's hand grab his chin roughly and force his gaze forward. Creed pulled away from Trains neck and looked him in to eyes. As gold met blue, Train's heart rate accelerated.

"I want you to look at me. I want you to know who is doing this to you. I want to hear your luscious voice scream my name and plead for more."

He pressed his chest harder against Train's and kissed him lightly.

Pulling back, he smiled evilly and spoke seductively, "And I will… tonight. You won't be able to stop this, no matter how hard you try."

With that, Creed kissed him again, roughly this time and pressed his body forcefully against Train's. He pinned the gunman's shoulders to the wall and began to move his chest up and down the Cat's once more, feeling the tightened muscles shiver with pleasure. As their muscles caressed each other, Train trembled uncontrollably and moaned loudly.

Creed pulled his lips back again and whispered in Train's ear, "This is how I feel, Train… Remember it. I want you to be addicted to me."

He rubbed his abs against Train's once more before pulling back. The swordsman could feel the gunman's length beginning to get hard and knew his was as well. He stood and pull Train up with him, holding him tight against his chest.

Lowering his head to his captive's ear, he whispered in that same sensually voice again, "The next step will be more enjoyable on a softer surface."

Train looked behind Creed and saw he was leading them towards the bed. Though his mind said no, his body willingly allowed Creed to guide his movements. Still, his voice tried to protest his actions, even if his words were weak and unconvincing.

"C-Creed, no. That's enough, I'm not going any further."

He was thrown on the bed and didn't make and attempts to move as Creed fell on top of him. Creed kissed him harshly once more, biting his lip violently, then sitting back and undoing his own pants.

"Say all you want, my Cat, it won't matter. You are _**mine**_ , and I will **not** let you go." He successfully undid his pants and threw them over his shoulder uncaringly. He smiled back at Train lustfully and aligned their waists together. "I won't take 'no' for an answer…"

As Creed pressed his hips against Train's, the Sweeper gasped. Train moaned as Creed began to move his hips against his own, rubbing their lengths together, the fabric of their boxers making the friction unbearable. His breathing was gaining speed as he felt Creed's member harden and push stronger against his.

When he titled his head back and closed his eyes, Creed's hands again forced his gaze to meet his enemy's. Creed moved his head closer, speeding his hips' movements, and looking deeply into Train's eyes. Every time Train started to close his eyes, Creed would force them open again.

He pressed harder and harder between Train's legs, making the brunette moan louder and louder and arch his back. Creed's hips picked up to a speed Train found impossible and gripped tightly at the bed beneath them. All the while, he looked into Creed's eyes, starting to grow found of the color blue…

Finally, Creed stopped and moved his body down to Train's knees. Train actually moaned quietly from the sudden halt, but quickly forgot it as Creed grasped his harden member tightly. He looked down to see Creed smiling at the spot between his legs then grab the edge of his boxers and yanked them off his legs quickly.

Throwing the clothing aside, Creed started at Train's hardening cock and smiled depravedly. Hearing Train's breathing get faster, he looked up at his Cat and smiled at the aroused look his eyes couldn't hide. Creed chuckled and caressed Train's cheek.

"I've never seen a more beautiful sight in my life…"

Train's cheeks redden at that thought and attempted to look away. Creed quickly grabbed the side of his face and forced his eyes back to him.

"You will adore my body just as much as I adore yours…"

Before Train could say anything, he cried out as Creed grasped his length tightly. He moved his hand up and down once, watching as Train twisted in ecstasy. He moved his hand again, earning a begging wail from Train. Creed chuckled to himself and started to move his hand faster along his length.

Train's back arched and his head titled against back as Creed griped tighter to his cock and moved up and down quickly. Train cried louder and louder, tossing and turning his body violently as Creed's grip tightened and moved faster.

"C-C-Cre— " Train stuttered, but still forced himself to not moan Creed's name. As good as what the man was doing to him felt, he didn't want to give in to his wishes.

Creed grabbed Train's face yet again and forced their gazes to meet. Train felt his heart beat fast as he stared into adoring, crystal eyes. He even took notice that there was a tiny hint of crimson hidden within them. A spark of red that was fascinating Train and entrapped him.

He cried out again as his breathing matched the speed of Creed's hand and his moans grew louder and louder. The Black Cat knew he was reaching his limit and wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. His body twisted and his hips jerked upwards as he felt the heat reach an uncontrollable level.

Just as he was about to reach a point he knew would be wonderful, Creed stopped his motions. Train moaned in disappointment, which caused Creed to chuckle.

"Don't worry, Train, I'm not done. I'm trusting you not to take your eyes off me for this next step… I'll be too busy to keep them on me…"

Train was panting heavily as he looked at Creed confused. He watched as the silver haired man moved his head closer to Train's harden member. He hissed loudly as Creed licked the head of it, then nibbled of the very end. The swordsman twirled his tongue around the top, then pulled back and kissed it gently. Train's breath hitched in his throat and his legs were beginning to shake.

Creed chuckled at Train's reaction and looked up at him. He smiled again then looked back to his cock. As Creed took all of Train into his mouth and swallowed him whole, Train gasped loudly and widen his eyes. Looking down at Creed, he panted violently at the happy look on his enemy's face.

The swordsman moved his mouth up and down Train's length once, just the way he moved his hand before. In return, Train moaned loudly and trembled with excitement. Creed moved his mouth again, reaching the hilt and sucking harder. He twirled his tongue around once, earning a loud gasp and moan from Train.

"Uhhh…" Train moaned.

His hips jerked up involuntarily, silently asking for Creed to move faster. Creed complied and moved his mouth faster along Train's cock. His head bopped up and down between his Black Cat's legs as his beloved cried out louder and louder. Creed sucked harder and harder, moving as fast as he could and listening to Train's shouts.

Everyone once in a while he would look up at Train to make sure he wasn't taking his eyes off him. He was happy to note that the only times Train wasn't looking was when he closed his eyes in pleasure. Their gazes met as Creed moved his head faster and sucked harder. The contact was only broken when Creed brushed his teeth against Train's sensitive skin, causing Train to cry out clamorously, shut his eyes and jerk his hips upward.

"Oh, God!" He yelled, despite what his mind was telling him to do. His hands slid to the back of Creed's head and held tightly to the locks, running through them vigorously.

That one shout lifted Creed's stomach and gave him the strength to suck harder still and move his head faster. His tongue slid around all the sides of Train's length and licked the very end. Train was tossing and turning, his legs shaking uncontrollably on each side of Creed's head. He bent forward, leaning over Creed's head, watching as the man's lips worked wonders against his cock.

The heat was boiling inside him, taking over every one of his senses. The time of his attempted escape was long forgotten and nonexistent now. The last thing in the world he wanted was for Creed to stop.

Finally, the pleasure coursing through his veins and the heat bubbling inside him was too much. He twisted violently and with one last jerk, he screamed loudly into the dim room.

"Creed!" He yelled and felt the heat release from between his legs and into Creed's mouth.

He collapsed back into the pillow and panted for breath. His arms were sprawled above him and his head felt fuzzy. Train tried to catch his breath and regain himself from that moment of pure pleasure, but was interrupted as Creed's face appeared in front of him.

Opening his eyes, he felt his heart rate speed up again. Creed smiled and swallowed with emphasis, showing Train he just consumed what he released. He moved his head closer to Train and smiled.

"That was lovely, Train… You taste delicious…"

He pressed his lips against Train's, allowing him to taste what Creed just did.

"Your cry was intoxicating… your face was glorious… and your reactions were priceless…"

Creed said each word between loving kisses. Train couldn't help but be touched by them, even though he tried his best to fight it down. Creed's kisses began to travel to his cheek and outlined his face. As the man's lips touched his ear, Creed's voice changed back to the depraved one.

"But, it's not quite what I want. I want to feel you from the inside. I want to hear you beg for it. I want your cry to shatter reality and make you mine forever."

Train stared in shock at Creed's words as he pulled back and began to undress himself fully. He threw his boxers to the side and looked back at Train. The Black Cat felt his face brighten and looked away. He heard Creed growl in annoyance and forced his eyes to look at him.

"Look at me, Train."

Train looked at Creed's body. He swallowed and felt himself sweating. He was having trouble fighting his own perversion now. Creed's body was perfection. Train never took any note to the man's body before, but now that he was pretty much forced to, he couldn't hold back the dirty thoughts his mind created.

Creed smiled triumphantly at Train's expression. "I will be the only one you will ever see like this. This will be your world… as you are mine…"

Train gazed into the crimson hidden in Creed's blue eyes as the man leaned closer to Train. Creed thoroughly licked his own fingers, getting them good and wet for the next stage. Once they were moist enough, Creed moved them between Train's butt cheeks and pressed teasingly on the outside of his entrance.

"This will hurt at first, my love, but you will get used to it. And remember… I will be the only one to _**ever**_ touch you like this…"

Before Train could say anything, Creed slowly slid his finger inside him. The Cat immediately groaned in and pain tensed his body. As the swordsman moved his finger in and out, Train cried out, but not in pleasure. He shouted again as Creed entered a second finger and began to scissor his opening wider.

"I'm sorry, Train, but I'm not small. I need to get you ready for me. The pain won't last much longer."

Train gritted his teeth and pulled at his hair. He was just praying Creed was right and the pain was only temporary. Creed leaned down and began to kiss Train's neck, attempting to make him forget about the pain. After a few more minutes, the pain did subside and Train was able to enjoy Creed's lips against his neck.

As he moaned from the tongue slithering along his skin, he felt Creed's fingers brush against a spot deep within him. Train gasped and looked down at Creed. That one moment was perfect and he was wondering how Creed was able to accomplish it… and if he was going to do it again…

His wish was granted as his fingers brushed against it one more. Train cried out and moved his hands to Creed's shoulders, digging his nails into the flesh. As the fingers poked at the spot, Train gasped loudly and bucked his hips into the finger, trying to get it in deeper. Creed surprised him by slipping a third in and hitting that spot hard. They picked up the pace, tickling the spot quickly, making Train wail for more.

Creed chuckled at Train's whimper and pulled his fingers out. Train groan loudly in disappointment and looked at Creed. The look in his eyes were pleading, begging Creed to continue. The pale man looked Train in the eyes and smiled deviously.

"Just tell me you want more Train, and I'll happily supply it…"

Train stared at him with the same look in his eyes, practically trembling with longing. Still, he said nothing, which made Creed back up. He knew Train wanted it, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"If you won't say it, Train, I won't do it…"

Train still said nothing, hoping he didn't have to and Creed would take the look in his eyes as his enough. As the Taoist back up and pulled his shoulders out of Train's grip, Train grasped him again and pulled him close once more. Even though he knew Creed was teasing him, he didn't want to take the risk of being wrong.

He stared into Creed's eyes with complete desire as his voice whimpered and cracked, "P-please, Creed… I-I want you to fill me… I _**n-need**_ you inside me…"

As reluctant as the words were, he still said them. Train knew he'd be kicking himself later for giving Creed exactly what he wanted, but right now he didn't care. His body was screaming for Creed, pleading for Creed. It was almost painful not to have the man inside him at this point.

Creed smiled and repositioned himself between Train's legs. "If you insist…" He threw both of the Cat's legs over his shoulders and moved his lips next to Train's ear.

"Remember, Train, this is _**me**_ doing this to you… Keep your eyes on me and no where else… Think of nothing but me…"

"You're so demanding…" Train whispered back and wrapped his arms around Creed's neck.

There wasn't really a way for Train to believe someone else was doing this to him. Creed wasn't allowing his thoughts to drift anywhere but Creed and what he was doing to him. Frankly, the idea of thinking of anyone else at this point never even occurred to Train. It had been obvious from the beginning Creed was doing this to him, even back when he was fighting it.

"Just take me already, damnit…"

Creed snickered and slid himself into Train. The Sweeper gritted his teeth in pain, holding tightly to Creed's neck. The swordsman stayed that way for awhile, allowing Train to get use to it. As Train's breathing began to steady, Creed slid himself in and out, getting another painful moan from Train. He did it again, still slowly, hoping the pain wouldn't last long for Train.

After several minutes, he felt Train's hold on him relax and got chills from the moan he let loose. He thrust in again, moving himself so that he brushed against the spot he knew would send Train over the edge. As he did, Train cried in his ear, tightening his grip again. He brushed against it again and again, keeping his pace steady.

That was not enough for Train as he groan with longing. Creed noticed Train's need and brushed against the spot faster. Train cried out again and again, moaning louder than before, but still begging for more. He could feel that something glorious was within reach, but couldn't get there without Creed's help.

"C-Creed… please…" He whimpered uncontrollably.

The second those words left his mouth, Creed had moved himself again and hit that spot with his length. Train screamed and arched his back, pressing his chest against Creed's. Creed hit that spot again, moving faster into it, thrusting hard.

"Aah! Ah!" Train cried obstreperously. Even the steal of the Orichalcon walls wouldn't be able to quiet his shouts.

Creed managed to push in and pull out faster still, striking that spot with so much force, Train's body was being pushed in the air. His hold on Creed's neck kept him in place, but Creed moved his head so it would face him, connecting their gaze. Train stared into the man's eyes, heat erupting through his every vain. There was a part of him that yearned for the look. The part that was growing stronger and stronger that was becoming obsessed with Creed, becoming… _addicted_ to him…

"Creed… f-faster…!"

As Creed moved faster, Train cried out again and wrapped one arm around his back and pressed the other to the back of his head. Their foreheads were pressed together and their breaths were mingling with one another. The faster Creed went, the more the friction was starting to get to him. He was moaning along with Train, but trying to keep his quiet, so he could hear his beloved's voice echo throughout the room.

As Creed hit the spot roughly at a rapid, rhythmic pace, Train screamed loud enough to break a window, if the room had one. Creed matched his shout with a moan and thrust in and out faster, attacking the spot almost violently.

"Tighter, Train…"

Train felt the heat within him spread further at Creed's moan and complied to his wishes. His body tightened around Creed's member, making him gasp and moan Train's name. He could feel his Cat's cock hard against his stomach and grasped it tightly. He began to pump it along with his thrusts, giving it just as much force and speed.

The gunman was numb with pleasure and sweating from the heat simmering in his body. All the emotions he was feeling were becoming too much for him. He felt that incandescent point just around the corner, and needed to get out how it felt. With another twist and jerk, he shouted at the top of his lungs, almost deafening himself in the process.

"CREED!"

His voice echoed around the room and he exploded between their stomachs, collapsing onto the mattress. Creed continued thrusting a few more times before screaming Train's name in return, releasing his seed inside the man. He fell on top of Train, both panting for breath and shaking with exhaustion.

After several minutes, Creed regained himself enough to slide out of Train and laid down next to him. Train instantly moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around the man's back. He pressed his face deep into Creed's chest and smiled happily. Creed smiled back and wrapped his arms around Train as well, brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Train… if anyone else _**ever**_ touches you like that, if anyone else ever so much as _**looks**_ at you the way I do… I _**will**_ kill them… no matter who they are." He ran his fingers along his love's back and held him tighter. "You are _mine_ from this day forward…"

Train sighed at the feeling of Creed's fingers against his back and asked a sincerely confused question, "Who else is there?"

Honestly, Train couldn't think of anyone else in the world, but Creed. Had the names Sven, Eve, Rinslet, or Saya been mentioned to him… he probably wouldn't have known who they were anymore. He was practically brain washed. All he wanted and needed… was Creed.


	4. The Best Sickness ever

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see here, including the sickness.

* * *

"Uuuuunnnnhhhh," Train groaned loudly as he gripped his head tightly.

The Black Cat was curled up in a fetal position on his couch, shaking and moaning painfully. He wasn't even able to go on his most recent mission, much to Sephiria's discontent. Only after going to Train's apartment and seeing the shape he was in convinced Number I to give it to someone else. _Devil woman… How dare she try to make me work when I'm dying?_

Okay, he was probably exaggerating, but it was certainly what he felt like that. His head was pounding, his throat was completely dry and he honestly had no idea what was going on around him. Had someone asked him what room he was in, he probably would have called them insane for thinking he was in a room, since clearly, he was in Hell. And everyone knows Hell doesn't have rooms.

Train moaned again as he tried to swallow, to moisten his dry esophagus. _It's definitely hot enough to be Hell._ He shook violently and curled tighter into a ball. _Scratch that, it's freezing. Who turned the AC on?_ Train failed to remember that his apartment didn't have the luxuries of AC or heat.

He wasn't even able to wrap a blanket around himself. Any type of movement caused him great pain. The last time he tried getting up he fell right back to the ground and had to crawl back to the couch. Not even a pillow was an indulgence for Train. _Couldn't Sephiria had done more then take my temperature?_

His boss had come with Baldor in tow awhile back, since he and Kranz were going to be the ones to take over his mission if Train was deemed too sick. Sephiria took his temperature, getting the degree of a whooping 102, and ordered Baldor to give him a blanket. He obeyed his orders, but threw them in a direction Train did not know where, nor did he have the energy to find out.

Sephiria was unaware of Train's misfortune. Though he knew it wasn't cause she didn't care, she just didn't have the time to check that he was comfortable, the Elder's had called her cell. Still, it didn't stop him from glaring, or attempting to glare, at both her and the bubble gum chewing jerk. _Seriously, what grown man chews bubble gum? They call me a kid, but at least I don't eat sugary sweets all the time._ That was only the half truth…

She mentioned how she'd be back later and if his fever wasn't down by then, she'd have to admit him to their hospital. Train really didn't want that. He hated hospitals and he hated people having to look after him. He'd been taking care of himself since he was a kid, he didn't like the idea of having to trust someone else with his health.

He just couldn't understand. He _**never**_ got sick. Despite all the risky situations he found himself in and poor diet, though he'd never admit it, he was able to take care of himself quite well. He always gave the credit to milk, of course. Which is what he really wanted right now, but was too weak to even spell the word.

Why the hell was he so sick now? _Maybe Creed was right about that whole "going into the lake in the middle of winter will make you sick" thing…_

On their last mission together, the man they were after had dived into a lake in order to escape them. Train would have just shot and killed the man, but they were supposed to bring him back to Chronos, unharmed. Instead, he decided to shoot him with a tranquilizer and carry him out of the icy water himself.

Creed instantly began fussing over Train's health, giving him his own coat along with the mission's, since he had abandoned it when he dove into the late. Train was pushing Creed off, telling him he was all right. _I've handled worse situations and come out unharmed. I mean, who would seriously think the Black Cat wouldn't be able to handle a little cold water in mid January?_

Honestly, he thought Creed was making something small into something big like he usually did until he got home. He started to feel warm all over and wobbled where he stood. Number XIII was unable to even eat, which was beyond odd for him. All he wanted to do was pass out on his couch, which is exactly what he did.

_Damnit, I refuse to admit that Creed was right. I must have just eaten something bad… that's all._

But if that were the case, wouldn't he have just had stomach problems? They certainly were an issue, but he couldn't be too concerned with that, since there was nothing inside him to come out.

As another pain shot through his body, he groaned loudly and rolled to his other side. He wanted to be left alone. To just sleep and not wake up until he was better. And if he didn't wake up… well then at least he wouldn't be in such unbearable pain.

His next groan almost blocked out the gentle knock at the door. _I swear to God, if that's Saya, I will throw her out the window._ He whimpered as he tried to move off the couch. _That is, if I can even get up._

He tried calling out for whoever it was to go away, but his voice was too dry, no words would come out. The only thing he was capable of making were groans, moans and whimpers.

Miraculously, he was able to roll off the couch, making a muffled "oof" noise as he landed on the ground, and stood up. Well, he wasn't really standing. He was more so limping and slouching over to the door. He used anything he could get his hands on to help guide himself. The sound of the knocking was the only reason he knew where the door even was.

As he reached it, he breathed heavily and leaned on the knob shakily. He opened it up and saw a blurry vision of Creed Diskenth. Train was surprised and proud of himself that he was able to tell the figure standing before him was Creed. He was even able to make out the concerned, scared face he made.

Train tried to glare at him, but it only came off as a bleak stare. He was leaning out the doorway, lifting his eyes to look at the man. He groaned and put a hand to his face as a rather vicious throb passed through.

He felt a hand gently take hold of his chin and raise his gaze. His eyes meet Creed's, unaware he was even looking the swordsman in the eyes. He didn't even feel the motion of his face being moved, only the oddly warm fingers against his skin.

Creed frowned deeply at the void look Train gave and pressed the back of his hand to the Cat's forehead. He gasped and pulled his hand back quickly, as if he just touched a hot stove.

"Train, you're burning up!"

"That's funny, cause I'm freezing," Train commented back, taking no note of the lack of emotion in his words. "What are you doing here?"

Creed frowned and grabbed Train's shoulder before he could slip against the door frame. "Sephiria just called me and said the mission for tonight was canceled cause you were sick. I ran over here as quick as I could to take care of you."

As Creed took out a piece of cloth and dabbed the sweat away from Train's brow, the brunette pathetically slapped his hand away and tried to stand up straight.

"I don't need your help, I'm fine."

He was proven wrong within seconds as he began to fall forward. Creed caught and pulled him against his chest instinctively. He moved into the room, closing the door behind him with Train is his arms. The Cat once again pushed away from him and tried to stand on his own once more.

"I said I'm fine. Now you and your three little buddies leave before I kick you asses."

Creed blinked at looked behind himself. "Train, there's no one else here. You're hallucinating because of the fever."

Train sounded insulted as he spoke, "How dare you? I am not hallucinating! They're clearly your bothers, since they look just like you."

He blinked and looked to the left of Creed. "Actually, this one looks more like a cousin. His hair looks fake, it must be a wig." Train reached forward and snatched in the air. "I'll just take it off and expose him for the fraud he really is."

Just as he was searching through the air for a wig that didn't exist, he fell forward again, dropping towards the coffee table. Just before his head could crash onto wooden surface, Creed caught him and leaned on his knees. He sighed in relief as Train moaned in pain.

"I'd say you were high on medicine if I could tell you had taken some. You haven't taken anything, have you?"

Creed's voice sounded distant to Train as he curled onto his lap and snuggled against the warm chest. He didn't care that it was Creed he was clinging to. He was unreasonably cold and Creed was comfortingly warm. As much as he hated to admit it… he really wanted someone to take care of him. He certainly wasn't able to take care of himself and if Creed was willing, he didn't feel like stopping him.

He allowed his partner to pick him up and carry him across the short hall and to his room. Train chose not to question how Creed knew where his bed was, but he was thankful to him the moment his body hit the mattress. He was finally able to sigh in content as Creed rested his head against the feather filled pillows.

Train was oblivious to Creed's hands near his feet, untying his shoes and slipping them off along with his socks. He woke up a little as he felt Creed trying to take his shirt off. He protested weakly for only a minute before he allowed the man to remove the soaked fabric from his dripping skin.

"I'm sorry, Train, but I needed to take it off. It was drenched in sweat and if you want to get better, you can't be sleeping in that."

The Black Cat didn't protest against Creed's reasoning. It felt much better having it off. Only now, he was even colder than before.

"I'm sorry again, but I need to take your pants off too. They're as wet as your shirt was."

Again, Train didn't protest. Both because he was too weak and since the removal of his shirt felt so good, the pants might feel just as good. His theory was proven correct as he sighed in relief when the tight leather slacks were gently taken off and placed to the side.

He failed to notice the blush on Creed's face as he shook violently. It did feel good to get out of those soaked clothes, but now he was freezing. That problem was quickly solved as Creed draped the blankets over top of him. He tucked Train in softly and wiped some of the hair from his face.

"I'll be back in a minute, Train. I just need to get some stuff I brought and make you some soup. I brought medicine, blankets, food, anything you might need."

Train opened his eyes slowly to look at Creed. He couldn't really see the man, but he had a feeling he was on the verge of tears from seeing Train's current condition.

"I told you you'd get sick…" He said quietly.

Train attempted to laugh, only coughed furiously, making Creed gasped in fear. He dapped the cloth against his skin again, whipping away the sweat that had pooled there.

Creed stood from the bed and pet Train's hair briefly, "I'll be right back."

With that, Creed left the room quickly, shutting the door silently behind him. Train groaned when the door clicked shut. The swordsman's fingers against his face and hair was actually comforting. It made him feel a little better to have someone there who sincerely cared about him and wanted to make him feel better. The loss of that person only made the pain worse.

He moaned in annoyance as he kicked the blankets off. _I thought I was cold… what the hell?_ After being under the blankets for a minute, he was starting to boil up. His body felt like it was on fire now, so he threw the blankets and sheets to the side, panting heavily.

After a couple more minutes, he grew cold again. He shivered and wrapped the blankets tightly around himself. Again, that was pointless as he got hot once more. He groaned and threw them off, curling into a ball.

Hearing the door open again, he opened his eyes enough to see a familiar figure walk back in. Creed was sporting both a tray of food and medicine, along with a large duffle bag. Train watched as the man walked beside him, pulling up a nearby chair and sitting down next to him.

Creed frowned as he placed the tray on the dresser next to Train and dropped the bag to the ground. "What's wrong? I thought you were cold."

Train licked his chapped lips, which was pointless since there was no salvia to wet them, and closed his eyes again, suppressing another moan.

"I was… But then I got hot… then cold… then hot…" He opened them again and looked pleadingly at Creed. "Why can't my body pick a temperature?"

Creed smiled warmly and pulled out a piece of cloth from his bag. "It's because your sick. You're going to be feeling like that for awhile." He pulled a thick sheet over top of Train. "How about you just keep that on, it seems to be a good medium."

Train smiled at the comfort of the soft sheet and nodded. He then groaned at the pain the nod brought on and rolled his head to face Creed. The silver haired man frowned again and took the cloth he was holding and placed it on Train's forehead.

The feeling of the cloth was soothing. It was slightly damp with lukewarm water and was velvety soft. As Train tried to look up to see what it was Creed had put on him, the man chuckled and fluffed his pillow.

"It's actually a type of heating/cooling pad. It regulates according to what your body temperature needs. In other words, when your cold, it'll make you warm, when you're hot, it'll cool you down."

Train eyed Creed for a moment, before eyeing the tray of food next to him. Creed noticed this and chuckled again. He leaned over and placed the tray on top of Train. Picking up the glass of water, he lifted Train's head up gently and placed it to his lips.

The Chronos' assassin looked down at the glass and frowned.

"No milk?"

Creed smiled sorrowfully and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that'll make you feel worse. I promise the second I think your well enough for milk, I'll give you a gallon full."

Train was too tired to fight against Creed for his need of milk and just grunted It hit Train a second later that Creed's sentence implied he was going to stay with him until he was completely better. Train was actually surprised that he was happy to hear that…

Creed pushed the glass to his lips once more and dripped a tiny little bit against his chapped skin. The mere contact made Train smile in bliss as Creed spilled a little more, covering his lips entirely. As Creed moved his head up further, Train opened his mouth enough to allow the liquid to slip inside. The water slid down his throat slowly, making Train smile further.

He took weak hold of the cup, placing his hands around Creed's and drank it greedily. Only Creed's hands holding it down kept the Cat from drowning himself. He sighed thankfully as he downed the glass and fell back onto the pillow. Creed smiled, then laughed as Train whimpered for more.

"Don't worry, I brought a gallon. I'm even freezing three more right now, so you don't have to go long without it." Train smiled as he fill another glass, but frowned as he also poured some medicine on a spoon. Creed noted his displeasured look and smiled. "You have to take it, Train. That's why I gave you the water first. You would have never been able to swallow it with how dry your throat was."

Creed lift Train up once more, wrapping his arm around the back of his head. Train groaned as Creed placed the spoon to his lips. "I don't wanna. It'll taste horrible, I know it…"

"No it won't. I bet your taste buds are shot right now, so you won't be able to taste a thing."

Train looked at Creed sadly. He knew why. Train not being able to taste his beloved food was as much a heartbreaker for him as it was for Creed to see Train like this. He smiled again and pushed the spoon to his lips once more. He would have protested if he was stronger, but he was just too damn tired too. Also, he was beginning to trust Creed's judgment. He had already done so much to make him feel better.

He opened his mouth enough to let the spoon in and swallowed the purple liquid. Readying himself for the dreadful after taste, he was shocked to notice that it wasn't there. He blinked at Creed as he heard the man chuckling.

"Told you."

Train smiled. "You seem to be right a lot…"

"Then you should start listening to me, huh?"

The Cat managed a weak laugh as he rested into Creed's shoulder, shutting his eyes peacefully. Creed moved himself closer and allowed Train to nuzzle his head into his shoulder. Train never realized how warm and welcoming his partner was.

Just as he was about to let himself slip into a deep sleep, he felt a spoon once again being placed against his lips. He opened his eyes a little and looked at the utensil. Creed was trying to give him a spoon full of the soup he had made. _I completely forgot he said he was making me soup. I can't even smell it…_

Train was definitely hungry and he honestly wanted to eat it, but he was getting entirely too tired. He moaned as Creed pressed it against his lips again.

"Come on, you need to eat. I don't want you loosing weight."

Train blinked slowly at Creed, trying to make out the imagine of the man, even though he knew his face was a pleading one. He pried his lips apart once more and allowed Creed to slide the food down his throat. He wasn't able to taste what flavor it was, but the sensation of the warm liquid was heavenly.

Creed smiled merrily as Train made a soothing noise. He grabbed another spoon full, and fed Train once more. Creed was beyond ecstatic that his beloved partner was allowing him to hold him and feed him. Though he did wish the circumstances were different. He hated how sick Train was.

The Cat's face was gray, even in the darkened room they were in. Creed specifically left the lights off so his Cat's head wouldn't hurt anymore than it already did. His body was still sweating uncontrollably, and he was even shaking. Train probably wasn't aware, but he still let out little whimpers of pain between his sighs of content from the soup.

After about half of the soup was gone, Train seemed too weak to finish. Creed put the spoon to his lips again, but Train didn't make any attempts to open his mouth. The swordsman frowned and tried nudging Train a little.

"Train, please… Have you eaten at all today?"

Train shook his head a little, but groaned at the pain it brought on. Creed's frowned deepened and he tried to feed the Cat again.

"Then you need to eat just a little more. A reason you might be so tired is because you haven't eaten." He pushed the spoon between his lips again. "Please, just three more bites. That's all I'm asking. Then you can go right to sleep."

The Black Cat looked at Creed again, his usual bright golden eyes dull with sickness. He opened his mouth again and allowed three more spoon fulls to be fed to him. Once that was done, Creed put the bowl back on the tray and smiled thankfully at Train. The brunette barely saw the smile and tried to return the favor, but he was already falling asleep.

Creed saw this and poured another glass of water for Train. "You want one more glass before you fall asleep?"

Train's throat was feeling a little better after the soup and he was able to save himself the trouble of nodding by giving an affirmative mumble. Creed placed the glass to his lips, allowing the man to gulp it down as he guided the liquid into his mouth.

Train sighed as he finished and leaned back into Creed. The swordsman smiled and felt the cloth that was across Train's forehead. He frowned at how wet it was and noticed it had stopped working. Train was shaking again and cuddling close to Creed, wrapping the blanket around himself. He quickly threw the blanket off and pulled away from Creed a little.

Creed frowned and dug in his bag again. He pulled out another cloth and dabbed it across the sick man's face. After settling it back on his forehead, Creed laid Train back down. He caressed his cheek and ran his fingers through his damp hair until his breathing steadied and his body stopped shaking.

Creed smiled and kissed his forehead lightly, so as not to wake him or upset his head. He stood and began to exit the room. Just as he was opening the door, he heard Train's weak and tired voice call after him.

"You're leaving?"

Creed almost cried at the neediness his voice held. "Of course not. I'm just going to get the cushions from your couch so I can sleep on your floor. I want to be there if you take a turn for the worse."

"Sephiria said I might have to go to the hospital…"

Creed growled at the thought, "No, I won't let her take you there. I don't trust them. I don't trust anyone to take care of you, but me. I know what's best, not those quack doctors."

Train managed a laugh and a smile. He was glad to hear that. Creed had been doing a good job so far and he really didn't want to go to the hospital. Creed left quietly as Train fell asleep. He was back within moments with the cushions and the blanket Baldor had thrown at Train earlier.

The laid them down on the ground right beside Train's bed and spread the blanket on top of it. He gently rubbed Train's cheek once more and tucked him in tighter before laying down on his "bed". He kept his eyes on Train for another half hour, making sure he was indeed asleep. Once he was positive, he smiled and fell asleep himself.

He awoke what felt like only seconds later from Train's loud gasp followed by a painful scream. Creed jolted up and looked over at Train to see the man clutching his head painfully and struggling for breath. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was an hour after the two fell asleep.

Quickly Creed was beside Train, holding his hand and wiping the sweat from his eyes. Train looked at him with frightened, dead eyes. He licked his lips and tried to swallow, making Creed practically jump to the water. Creed waited for Train to finish the glass before he spoke.

"What's wrong, Train?" He asked as he dabbed another knew cloth across his forehead.

Train panted a little more, but began to relax as Creed massaged his cheeks and brushed his hair. After finally catching his breath, he spoke in a shaky voice.

"B-bad dream… Horrible dream…" He didn't want to get into what it was about. He felt like crying just from the thought of it.

Creed lightly grabbed his head and pressed it against his chest. "You don't have to talk about it. It must be the fever. I know you have bad dreams a lot, but the fever must be making them worse."

Train relaxed more as Creed's fingers ran against his skin washed the dream away. He never noticed before how soft and gentle his hands were. You'd think as a swordsman, they'd be tough, but Creed somehow managed to keep them smooth. He pressed his face against the silver haired man's chest and closed his eyes peacefully.

Once Train was completely relaxed, Creed set him back down. He watched sadly as the Cat curled into a tight ball and whimpered. Creed leaned closer to his partner and touched his forehead.

"Is there anything you need?"

Train looked at Creed slowly and actually showed the first sign of life he had shown all day. He remembered how good it felt to have Creed comforting him. Having someone to care for him was somehow able to make him feel better, if only a little. When Creed was holding him, a lot of the pain shooting through his body had disappeared. He wasn't cold, nor was he hot; the temperature was perfect. _…I just want to be held…_

His eyes looked pleadingly at Creed as he grabbed his hand and pulled him a little closer. He gripped Creed's shirt tightly and pressed his face into the man's chest. Creed smiled down at Train as he curled up close to his body, clinging to him desperately.

Creed wasn't about to push Train away. Sick or not, he would _never_ pass up a chance to cuddle with his beloved Cat. He crawled onto the bed and settled himself next to Train. The Cat's hands never lessened their grip on his shirt as Creed wrapped his arms around Train's back. He pulled him close and held him gently, allowing the gunman to snuggle as much as he wanted.

Feeling Creed's fingers run against his back, Train was put at ease. His body had relaxed completely and the shaking stopped. The temperature of his partner's body was warm and his fingers were soft enough to sooth his aching muscles. However, the pain in his head was still immense. As comforting as Creed was, the drastic move he made early by sitting up quickly was still haunting him. He groaned as a violent throbbed passed through and clutched Creed for dear life.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you. Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. And I don't want to go home right now."

Train opened his eyes slightly and blinked at Creed shallowly. Creed pressed Train's head back against his chest and ran his fingers through the dark locks. Once again, Creed's soothing voice entered his ears, slowly erasing the pain in his head.

"And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. Cause sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight."

Train didn't know what the song was, but it was alleviating his headache. Despite all the pain he was in, the beauty of Creed's song, the sincerity his sweet voice held, was able to lift Train's heart. Never had anyone ever sung to him before, and even if they had, he doubt they would have sounded as heartfelt and graceful as Creed did.

"And I don't want the world to see me. Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am."

Number XIII nestled against Creed, as close as he could and sighed blissfully. Slowly, sleep was easily able to take over him. The last thing he felt was Creed's hand brushing against his cheek as he other traced his spine.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. Or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything seems like the movies. Yeah you bleed just to know your alive."

Creed looked down at Train and smiled. The heavy breathing and serene look on his face was proof that not only was he fast asleep, but the nightmares were gone. He kissed the top of his partner's head softly and quietly sang one last verse of the song.

"And I don't want the world to see me. Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am."

With that, he pet Train one last time, before fall asleep himself.

Throughout the week, Creed didn't leave Train's side for a second. He brought enough supplies with him to last quite a while, so there was no need for him to leave the apartment. Train was very grateful for that. Every time Creed **did** leave to room to make him food, refill the his water or get more medicine, Train felt lonely and ached a little more. Only when Creed came back did he begin to heal.

As time flew by, Train slowly made progress. The first couple days were spent pretty much like the first night. Creed gave him his medicine as needed, fed him, and held him at night. Eventually, Train was able to sit up on his own and eat the food himself. For awhile, Creed had to make him eat more than he was, but that also passed with time.

One time he even gave Train a little milk, since he thought he was well enough for it. That was quickly cast aside as Train became a little more discomforted from it. As much as the Cat moaned and whined, Creed refused to give him more, but stuck to the promise of giving him a gallon full when he was completely better.

Creed cleaned Train up as best he could, walking him out to the couch to lay down so he could wash his beddings. He would also help Train to the bathroom, since the first time Train tried to go himself, he fell and almost smashed his head open on the doorknob.

As much progress as Train's health had made, one thing remained: Train still wanted Creed to hold him at night. He never pushed the swordsman away when he touched him. Whether it was: a simple brush of the hair, a gentle hug, Train never stopped him. He actually enjoyed it.

Even when Creed would kiss him on the forehead to check his temperature, Train allowed him. Secretly, it was his favorite way of Creed checking. Creed normally did it when he thought Train was asleep or too out of it to notice. But Train noticed every time. One time he had to force back a smile that crept across his lips. He wasn't really sure why Creed did that, he just assumed it was the most accurate way to check. Still, that didn't stop him from hoping it was something a little more…

Train wasn't going to deny that he had developed some feelings for Creed since he started taking care of him. The words of his song swam through his head every day. Every time he got the slightest of headaches, the song immediately popped in his head. Creed still sang it to him every night, even though his head didn't hurt nearly as much.

Train had specifically left the part out about not really _needing_ Creed to hold or sing to him. Since that he was almost better, it wasn't that he _needed_ to be held, he just _wanted_ Creed to hold him. He _wanted_ to feel the man's arms wrapped around him and _wanted_ to hear his alto voice singing those beautiful words to him. He also wanted to know the name of that song…

Now that he could make conversation with Creed, he was actually a little sad. He felt better, though not completely, and couldn't help but think that meant Creed was going to spend less time with him and pay him less attention. Often he faked something, just to make sure Creed was still looking at him. It didn't matter, since Creed seemed to never take his eyes off him anyway.

He sighed tiredly as he listened to the scene that was taking place outside his closed door. Train's caretaker was currently in another fight with their boss. Sephiria made an appearance a few other times that week to check up on Train. Every time she did so, she only wound up fighting with Creed. Especially when she brought up the hospital.

"I am _**not**_ taking him to the hospital. I don't trust them."

"You don't have to worry about taking him to the hospital. I will be the one to do it if you won't."

Train heard Creed growl loudly, "I won't let you…"

"Since when are you Heartnet's care taker?"

"I've always been the one to look out for him. That gives me all the reason in the world to be the one to take care of him now."

"If that's true, then isn't it your fault he became ill in the first place?"

There was silence and he knew Creed was about to loose his temper. Creed blamed himself everyday for Train being sick. He said he should have taken better care of him or tried harder to stop him from jumping in the lake. No matter what the Cat said to comfort him, he never listened. In Creed's eyes, it was completely and utterly his fault Train had to go through all this.

The brunette frowned and started to crawl out of the bed. His body was still stiff, since he was just recovering. Creed let him up every so often to stretch his muscles, but only with his guidance. _Still, I can't stand to see him get upset and whenever he's reminded of me being sick, he gets a little too emotional._

He opened the door slowly and saw Sephiria facing him with Creed standing in front of her, his back facing the gunman. As the door creaked, Number I looked over and met Train's gaze. Train narrowed his eyes at the women and stepped outside. Creed noticed where Sephiria's eyes were locked and turned around. He blinked at the sight of Train and hurried towards him.

"Train, what are you doing out of bed? I already walked you around."

Train's disposition soften as Creed moved closer to him. "I… need to go to the bathroom…"

Creed frowned at Train as he began to walk towards the bathroom's direction. He wrapped own arm around Train's waist and held his arm with the other hand. The swordsman pulled Train close and helped him walk. Train knew he was well enough to walk on his own, but he desired Creed's touch enough not to say anything. Even if he did, Creed probably would still help him.

Once they reached the door, Creed opened it for him and grabbed his hand, guiding him inside. Train smiled at him and regretfully let go, closing the door behind him. Honestly, he didn't need to go, he just wanted an excuse to break up the fight his partner was having with Sephiria. He leaned back against the door and listened intently.

"If he's not better by tomorrow, I will forcibly take him to the hospital. We need him for missions, I can't keep giving them to someone else."

Train couldn't see it, but he knew Creed was giving Sephiria a death glare. "If he's not better by tomorrow, then I'll take him somewhere where you won't be able to find him. As for your precious missions… I couldn't care less…"

Without another word, Sephiria left, closing the door casually behind her. The minute Train knew the woman was gone, he stepped back outside and looked for Creed. He was sitting on the couch, clutching his head a little. Train frowned and walked over to the man. He leaned on one knee and looked Creed in the face.

"Creed… you all right?"

Creed looked up suddenly, staring at Train startled. He smiled comfortingly and ran his fingers through the assassin's hair. "I'm fine…"

Train frowned again. "You don't look fine. Your face is paler than usual."

Creed chuckled, "Honest, Train, I'm fine." He stood and took gentle hold of Train's shoulders, pulling him up with him. "Go back to bed, it's late. I think you should be better by tomorrow."

Train allowed Creed to guide him back to his room and tuck him into bed. He waited as patiently as he could for Creed to jump in as well. As soon as he did, he curled up next to him like he had all previous nights and held him tight. Creed drew him as close to his body as he could and rubbed his back gently.

"Train… you didn't really need to use the bathroom did you?"

The Black Cat got a little worried at Creed's comment and looked up at him frighten. At Creed's chuckle and soft smile, he calmed down.

"I know you were just trying to break it up between me and Sephiria… Thank you…"

Train smiled back and commenced his cuddling. "No problem, Creed…"

After a couple more minutes of silence, Train decided to voice a question he'd been wondering for awhile. "Creed, what's the name of that song you sing me?"

He felt Creed's chest shake from a small chuckle. "I just want you to know who I am…" Creed sang sweetly. "Iris. You like it?"

Train smiled at the sound of Creed's voice. "I love it…"

With that in mind, Creed began to sing him what had become their song, rocking the man to sleep.

Train awoke the next morning with the blankets wrapped tightly around himself and Creed no longer next to him. He frowned at that realization and sat up. Yawning, he noticed the soreness his body once held was no longer there. Not only that, his throat was completely normal and he felt like his fever was gone.

He smiled and jumped out of bed, literally. Landing on the floor, he began to stretch widely. His moment of happiness ended as another thing dawned on him. He was completely better… that meant there was no longer a need for Creed to be there…

The Cat frowned. _Maybe I can fake it._ He shook his head immediately. _No, Creed would know right away. Besides, I don't like lying to him…_

He sighed sadly and crossed his arms. His sour thoughts were interrupted as he heard a violent cough come from the other room. Train watched as the door opened slowly, revealing Creed with the same tray of food and medicine he gave the Black Cat every morning.

Creed looked at Train with dreary eyes and attempted to smile. He walked over to Train, placing the tray on the bed then sitting down next to it. The gunman could tell Creed was stifling a moan as he watched the man wipe his brow.

"You feeling better?" Creed asked tiredly.

Train nodded enthusiastically and flexed his arms, "One hundred percent."

"That's good… I knew you'd be better by today. Sephiria has no reason to take you away now."

His cocky moment ended as Creed coughed again. Train leaned down and felt the pale man's forehead. He frowned at the heat his skin held . Studying his face, he noticed how unusually pale the man was. Yes, he was pale before, but now he could blend in with a sheet of paper.

The brunette felt guilt creep through him at a realization. "You caught it…"

Creed tried shaking his head, but only moaned from the movement. "No, no, I'm fine…" He grasped his head tightly and moaned even louder. "Y-you need to eat. To make sure you don't relapse… I'll go get you a gallon full of milk, like I promised…"

The pale man stood and tried to get Train to sit back down. As he did so, he stumbled forward, right into the gunman. Train caught him and frowned deeper.

"You clearly aren't. I think _you're_ the one that needs to lay down. Don't worry about the milk."

Creed clutched at Trains shirt and tried shaking his head again. "I told you I'm fine. Eat your soup before it gets cold and take your medicine while I get you some milk."

Train sighed and sat Creed down. He took light hold of the man's chin and moved his blue eyes to meet his gold ones.

"I think you're the one that needs to do all that. And stop worrying about the milk."

Train pulled the blankets back and laid Creed down. He draped them over the shaking man and placed the tray on top of him. He then took one of the clean cloths Creed had used on him and wiped the sweat off his face. After his face was clean, the Cat poured a spoon full of the same medicine he took and pressed it to Creed's lips.

Creed groaned and pushed it away. "I won't use your medicine. You need it more than I do."

Train sighed, "I'll make a deal with you: I'll take it if you take it."

Creed sighed and made an affirmative noise. Train took Creed's head and rested it against his shoulder, just as Creed had done to him before. The pressed the spoon against his lips once more and fed him his medicine. Once Creed swallowed, Train poured the purple liquid on the same spoon and took it himself. Creed saw this and gasped as loudly as his sore throat allowed him.

"Train! Don't do that! You'll get sick again!"

Train smiled mischievously and caressed Creed's cheek. Moving closer to the sick man's face, Train placed his lips gently over Creed's, remaining there for several minutes. Once he pulled back, he smiled at Creed's bright blush and happy smile. Then he chuckled as Creed's blissful face turned into a shocked and worried one.

"Now you'll definitely catch it! Take more medicine. Eat your soup. Stop fussing over me and worry about yourself!"

Train wasn't sure how Creed was able to get all those words out when his throat was that sore. He merely placed his lips back over Creed's to silence his ramblings. He pulled back again and ran his fingers through the silky silver hair, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"Does it look like I care?"

Creed smiled and nestled into Train's chest. The Black Cat held the swordsman close, stroking his back gently. He then proceeded to feed him the soup that was originally intended to be for him. Even if he couldn't sing to the man, even if he was starting a circle of never ending sickness between the two, he didn't care. He was going to care for Creed the same way he cared for Train.

As Train watched Creed's face as he caressed his cheek and fed him his soup, he knew his feelings weren't one-sided. He smiled and brushed the sweaty, silver locks out of his face. Really, it didn't matter to either of them. What mattered most was that they were going to be together, healthy or not. Something as small as their physical condition would never keep them apart.


	5. New Years - Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see here.

* * *

Train looked at his watch again and sighed impatiently. _10:20... He was late last year too. He's never late, what makes him late on_ _ **this**_ _night?_

It was New Years Eve, a year from which he acknowledged Creed's feelings for him… and developed feelings of his own. He smiled at the memory. It was painted clearly in his mind. He remembered every feeling, every touch, every word, every sight… every taste. Train had grown attached to the warmth of Creed and found himself longing for him when he wasn't around. Like he was now…

After that night, he had spent almost every moment with Creed. Either at his apartment, Creed's, or outside on the roof, they were always together. Now when Sephiria needed to contact them for a mission, she only had to call one of the men. She knew the other was close by and even if he wasn't, all she had to do was ask them to rely the message the next time they met. It was inevitable that they would.

However, the spot they could usually be found at was the very spot they had become a couple. It's where they went after every mission. _A couple…_ Train smiled at those words. After a year, he couldn't say it wasn't true anymore. Hell, he pretty much accepted it the first night he spent with Creed.

New Years last year was spent entirely with Creed. Train woke up in Creed's arms, snuggled close to him. He couldn't get the peaceful look of Creed's slumbering face out of his head. It also wasn't the last time he saw it. Many times after that they spent the night in each other's arms. Almost every night they slept in the same bed. Sometimes, when Train couldn't sleep or just had a bad dream, he wondered over to Creed's apartment, just to sleep in the same bed as the man. Creed never pushed him away.

_Actually, he always said it was cute…_ Train blushed at the thought. _He's always so loving and welcoming…_

When they woke, they stayed in that same spot in the same position for hours, just talking. Train didn't realize how much he didn't know about Creed. He was surprised to hear how similar they were and how much they had in common. The Black Cat was kicking himself for not getting to know the swordsman sooner. He also felt guilty about ignoring him all that time.

The only thing that broke the two out of their stupor was the sound Train's rumbling stomach. Train remembered Creed's laugh, then gentlemanly gesture to get him something to eat. Thinking about it now, that was probably Train's first date…

That night a year ago, was the best night of his life. Creed had turned a sad, lonely night, into a celestial, loving one. Creed had been the one to give him his first kiss, and Train was beyond happy about that fact. Not only that, Creed had been the first person to give him that feeling. The feeling of complete acceptance and sincere concern. Since his parents' death, he had never been shown such emotion. His partner had utterly shattered the belief that no one could ever feel anything that strong towards him.

That's when Train growled again. Just like the night from a year ago, he was late. _It was his idea to get together at my apartment tonight. Did he forget…?_ That thought broke Train's heart. It was bringing him back to the feeling that no one could ever feel that strongly about him.

That's when he heard a knock at the door. Train was filled with relief and anger as he clenched his fists and stormed over to the door. He yanked it open, ready to yell at the man when he realized it was not who he expected it to be.

"Good evening, Train-kun!" Saya greeted merely as she stepped into the room.

Train eyed her confused as the Sweeper sat on his couch. _Huh? I thought I told her I had plans tonight. Why is she here?_

Saya was looking around the room, as if she was searching for something. Train was starting to get an idea of why the girl had barged in on him. Train sighed deeply and turned to face her.

"If you're wondering where he is, he's not here yet."

Saya frowned at Train, "What makes you think I'm here to see your boyfriend?"

Train rolled his eyes. Ever since he started a relationship with Creed, Saya had become like a little sister who was either happy for him, or just wanting to find a reason to annoy him. _It's probably both. Well, I guess that's a quality of a friend._ He quickly realized that after getting to know Saya. He knew she was happy Train wasn't lonely anymore, but also knew she got on his nerves by constantly teasing him about it. _She is good at teasing… Guess that means she's a good friend._

He sighed, "Cause I told you I had plans tonight and you haven't given me a reason as to why you stopped by. I know that's why you're here."

Saya smile mischievously, "Guess ya caught me." She looked around the room again. "So, where is he?"

Train folded his arms and growled, "I don't know… He's late…"

He turned over to see Saya laughing as she stood from the couch. She smiled at him again and put her hands behind her head. "Aw, don't look so glum Train-kun. Whattsamatter? You missing your lover?"

Train blushed furiously, "W-what?! I-it hasn't even gotten to that level yet!"

There were a couple times when things got heated, but it _**never**_ got to that level. Saya laughed again at Train's red face.

"You took that the wrong way. It's just what you call it, it doesn't really mean you did something like that." She smiled evilly at Train. "Train-kun… does that mean you _want_ it to happen?"

Train turned back to her, face an even brighter red, then quickly looked away. "W-what gave you that idea?"

"You said **yet**. Besides, your face is redder than a tomato." She leaned forward and looked at Train's face as he tried to look away. Saya smiled at the look in his eyes and leaned back. "You're in love, aren't you?"

Despite himself, he made a strangled noise and stared at Saya with a look he wouldn't have been able to describe. Creed had used the word "love" to him many times, and it always made Train happy to hear him say that. _But does that mean_ _ **I**_ _love_ _ **him?**_

Whenever Creed wasn't around, he was lonely. Whenever he was even close, he was the happiest he could ever be, like he was floating with the clouds. And he always worried almost to death about Creed on missions. He went out of his way several times to make sure the man was safe. _Not to mention that damn longing I seem to be constantly feeling when he's not around. It almost hurts when he's not with me…_

Creed did everything for him. Refilled his glass of milk, bought him bullets, gave him a shoulder to lean on. He made sure Train was never alone, made sure he had someone to talk to, someone to hold him and love him unconditionally. Someone to make him feel special…

He protected Train from anything, no matter how small. Train even remembered the time when Creed took a bullet for him. He remembered it because it was the most terrifying moment of his life. The Elders were furious at them when they found out he didn't complete the mission because he was too busy rushing Creed to the hospital and taking care of him. He was back on his feet in less than a day. It would have been sooner if Train didn't insist on him resting that long. _I should have known better than to think a bullet could take him out._ Still, just the thought of Creed leaving him sent a wave of panic through him.

He loved spending time with Creed, loved being in his arms and hearing his voice whisper words of adoration. The warmth of his body was more comforting than any blanket, and his taste was even more enjoyable than milk… _Could that be… love?_

Train smiled to himself which caught Saya's attention. She smiled smugly and began to pace around the room.

"Anyway, don't stress about his tardiness. He'll show up."

The Black Cat sighed and leaned against the door frame, glancing behind him every once in a awhile to see if Creed was coming.

"He was late last year too… He's never late! I'm usually the one he has to rush to get to places on time. Why does he choose this night, of all nights, to be late?"

Saya blinked at the annoyance Train's voice held. "I know it's New Years Eve, but why is this night so important to you?"

Train didn't notice Saya's question as he sighed tiredly and looked behind himself again, then back at his watch. Another ten minutes had passed. If he wasn't there by eleven, Train was closing and locking the door and would tear Creed a new one tomorrow.

The young Sweeper only stared for a moment longer before reasoning settled in. She smiled adoringly as Train continued to glare behind himself. "Awww! That's so sweet! This is your anniversary, isn't it?"

Train turned back to Saya and cocked an eyebrow. "Anniversary?"

Saya nodded excitedly, bobbing up and down slightly. "It was a year ago from tonight when you got that letter from him, right?"

Train blinked, but nodded nonetheless. Saya beamed brighter at the assassin.

"That makes it an anniversary!"

Train felt himself blush again. She was right, this was kind of like an anniversary. It was _their_ night, and Creed's tardiness was pissing him off to no ends. He glared behind himself one last time before addressing Saya again.

"It doesn't seem like _he's_ thinking that way…"

"Aw, come on, Train-kun. I'm sure there's a reason. Don't throw a fit."

"If he's not here soon, I'm locking him out." Train was half speaking to himself when he said that as he stepped slightly away from the door.

Suddenly, he heard fast approaching foot steps behind him, then felt arms being wrapped around his waist, holding him lightly. He immediately recognized the strength behind them as his partner's, and smiled as Creed's familiar lips made contact with his cheek.

"Don't lock me out, Kitten **(1)** …"

Creed held a bouquet of a dozen roses in front of him in hopes of making amends. As Train took them, Creed glared over his shoulder at Saya, who was smiling at the duo, but shook slightly at the look he gave her.

"Train… why is _**she**_ here?"

Train narrowed his eyes at the tone of his voice held. "Well, maybe unlike some people, she cared enough to stop by on New Years Eve." He was careful to leave out the part about how he told Saya not to stop by tonight. That would only give Creed fire to work with.

"What do you mean, Train? I'm here!" Creed fought back.

"Yeah, forty-five minutes late…" Train mumbled.

"I'm sorry!"

"You're never late, Creed."

Train pushed himself out of Creed's arms and stalked over to the couch, sitting down and folding his arms tightly. Saya took this moment to leave the two, sneaking past Creed so he wouldn't see her.

Creed frowned at Train and walked over to him. "Train, don't be mad. I'm never mad at you when you're late…"

Train turned and glowered at Creed. The swordsman shuddered at the look and hung his head low. Train glared again before turning his head away sharply.

" **I'm** never late on important nights."

Creed looked up at him angrily. "Yes you are! You're late on a lot of important missions."

"I guess we have different definitions of important then…"

Train sighed and sunk back into the couch. Creed frowned again and sighed as well. The brunette felt the couch sink a little next to him and felt Creed's arms wrap around him again, leaning the Cat against his chest.

"I'm sorry Kitten, that was a tactless thought. Tonight _**is**_ important to me… more than you know." Train felt Creed sigh again as he made no attempts to move.

The TV had been turned on the station in which the ball would drop and Creed glanced at it. "Come on, you're not gonna be mad on our anniversary, are you?"

That sentence was able to make Train relax a little. He looked up at Creed and melted at the crystal blue eyes that always increased his heart rate. Sighing, Train placed the roses gently on the table and swung his legs up on the couch. He nestled himself between Creed's legs and leaned back with him as his partner held him close.

The gunman turned to his side to face the TV as Creed positioned himself against the couches arm. Train completely forgot what he was angry about moments ago as he felt Creed's smooth hand run up and down his arm. They still had slightly over an hour to go before the ball dropped and even though Train would have liked more time, it would have to do.

"You know, our anniversary doesn't technically start until the clock strikes twelve."

Train looked up at Creed who smiled down at him. He gave him a joking smile and started to sit up. "In that case, I guess we shouldn't be doing this yet."

Creed quickly pulled him back down and held him tighter than before. "You're not going anywhere."

Train chuckled as he resettled himself on Creed's chest. "But it seems wrong if it's not official until midnight."

"Are you saying we can only cuddle at midnight?" Creed tried to fake a hurt voice, but was unsuccessful as Train smiled.

"Yep," he said shortly, but made no movements of his own. He closed his eyes jubilantly at the feel of Creed's fingers through his hair.

Creed smiled and pulled Train farther up his chest. "I choose to ignore that." He looked back to the TV and frowned at all the people. "Why do people wear such ridiculous outfits on New Years?"

Train opened his eyes and looked at the television as well. He chuckled at what Creed meant. Almost everyone on the screen was wearing sunglasses with the new year on it, and wore bright, glittery hats and flamboyant clothes. The funniest thing was that, despite the cold, many people weren't wearing jackets in order to show out their attire.

"I figured all those bright colors and showy clothes were your style," Train said with a smile.

Creed grunted a little, "The colors _**I**_ wear match. And I wouldn't be caught dead in glasses like those or sparkling hats like that."

"But a leopard print shirt is all right?"

"Of course," Creed answered as if the fact was obvious.

Train took this moment to take in what Creed was actually wearing. It was a light blue shirt with a tinted darker blue mixed in. His pants where simple black, which Train also noted were silk when he placed his hand on Creed's knee. To Train, it still seemed a bit flamboyant, but comparing it to what the people were wearing on the screen, Train figured Creed was right.

"You like it?" Creed asked as he watched Train finger his silk pants.

Train nodded and rubbed Creed's thigh. "Comfy…"

Creed got goose bumps at the feel of Train's motions and smiled. "Glad to see you got dressed up for this."

The Black Cat wore faded black sweat pants and a button up, old T-shirt. It was pretty much what Train figured he'd wear to bed. _Actually, it's what I wear to bed every night._

Train glanced at Creed in mock annoyance. "Hey, it's 11:30 at night. I didn't think I'd have to dress up. I'm wearing this to bed." He turned back around, "What do you plan on wearing?"

The swordsman smiled slightly down at Train, "Are you inviting me to stay the night…?"

Train blushed and looked at the television, not really watching what was going on. "Well, it's not like it'd be the first time we've slept in the same bed… I thought it was implied… since it'll be late when tonight ends."

Creed laughed quietly and ran his hand across Train's chest and stomach. "I know, of course I'm staying the night. These pants are okay to sleep in, I'll just borrow one of your shirts." He smiled seductively and whispered in Train's ear, "Or maybe nothing at all…"

Train felt warm all over at the image and got chills from Creed's breath. Creed noticed this and laughed, running his fingers through Train's hair. As the Cat relaxed further into Creed, he smiled. The imagine was actually a pleasant one for him.

They were silent for awhile, each just enjoying the warmth and company of one another. Train didn't honestly think he _needed_ to say anything to Creed. This comfortable silence felt perfect. Just being near the man enough for him.

"Train… why was that woman here?"

Train couldn't help but roll his eyes at Creed's question. They had this conversation a lot in the past. After several fights, Train had finally accepted that Creed was just the jealous type and lived with it. All he could really do was reassure the man that there was nothing between him and Saya, other than friendship.

"Actually, she stopped by to see if you were here," Train said casually.

Creed let out a small growl, "Why would she care about that?"

Train shrugged, "I'm not really sure. She's almost like a little sister who's just curious about her brother's life." He rested his head against Creed's shoulder, "Well, that's how I see it anyway."

"Then how can you be sure that's how she sees it? What if she really came over to see if you were alone? To get you alone?"

The Black Cat sighed tiredly at Creed's questions, "How many times do I have to tell you? There is nothing going on with me and Saya."

"I don't trust her…" Creed mumbled half to himself, half to Train.

"But you trust me, right?" Train asked, even though he knew the answer. This is how he handled the situation every time. He had gotten use to it. At this point, it only bugged him a little.

"Of course I do!" Creed said frantically and hugged Train like a child protecting their favorite toy.

Train smiled and rested his head against his partner's arm, "Then don't sweat it."

Creed frowned and pressed his face against Train's head, "I'm sorry, it's just… I'm still so scared of loosing you… I don't like sharing you with anyone. I've wanted you so bad for so long, and I finally got you. Even though I won't let anything take you away, I'm scared of even the smallest threats…"

Train turned his head up and placed one hand on the man's cheek, meeting his crystal blue eyes. He smiled warmly and caressed the soft skin, "I'm the type of person that does what they want, you know that, and because of that, I can guarantee you I won't leave you… Because I don't _want_ to. I can't imagine not being with you anymore…"

Creed smiled, almost on of the brink of tears, and held Train close, rubbing his face into his hair. "You know how much I love you, right?"

Train felt his heart skip and beat and his stomach fluttered at Creed's words. A pleasant warmth burst from his gut and took over his whole body, giving him a tingling sensation. _I can't believe three words can make me react in such a way… I even have goose bumps._

That's when Train noticed the time on clock. The count down was already at ten. He turned around and lifted Creed' face up by his chin. He smiled and moved closer, gliding his thumb along the swordsman's velvety skin.

Looking deeply into angelic eyes, Train whispered sweetly, "I love you too, Creed…"

A tear actually fell from the man's eye as he smiled back at Train. Just as they heard the crowd from both the television and outside scream one, the gunman placed his lips delicately over Creed's. Instantly, Creed wrapped his arms around Train's back, pulling him close and pressing their chests against one another. Train moved one hand back to Creed's cheek as the other ran through satin, silver locks.

As Train tasted the man, he knew the words he spoke were true. The feel of Creed, the passion, affection, love and heat he received from him was beyond heavenly, beyond godly. He titled his head and moaned blissfully, twirling his tongue around Creed's. There wasn't one thing about the man he didn't enjoy.

He tightened his grip around Creed as the pale man began to pet his hair and massage his back. It had been a new year long ago as the two continued their intimate kiss. They didn't even need to break for air, breathing in each other was enough.

Finally, they broke, Creed's eyes still filled with tears as he gazed fondly at Train. Number XIII returned the gaze and snuggled back into his chest, nuzzling his face as deep as it could go. He made a happy, muffled noise as he felt the strength of Creed's arms draw him closer still and outline his every muscle.

"You really love me?" Creed asked, voice shaking with excitement.

Train nodded and purred at Creed's movements against his back, "More than anything…"

He heard Creed sigh and run his cheek along the top of his head. No, Train would never leave Creed, nor would Creed ever leave Train. This night was theirs, and would be theirs for eternity. Nothing and no one could split them apart.

Somehow, the exchange of mutual love between the partner's made the night different. As they fell asleep in each other's arms, Train knew his life would change for the better. He thought last year was the start of something wonderful, but he could tell this year brought on something even greater.


	6. Birthday Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Creed or Train from Black Cat

* * *

_I swear, if one more person says "Merry Christmas" to me, I will decapitate them…_

Creed wrapped his thick coat tighter around himself, shivering as he browsed through every store he passed by, searching for the perfect gift. It was Christmas day, and he still hadn't found anything. For anyone who knew Creed, it was obvious who he was shopping for. _It would be a lot easier if there was something worthy of being owned by Train…_

Most people spent this much time looking for gifts for their entire family, Creed spent months looking for just one person. If it wasn't his beloved partner he was shopping for, he would have been done hours ago. Then again, if Train wasn't in his life, he wouldn't be shopping for anyone anyway. The amount of time didn't matter, when concerning Train.

As he walked further down the street, he accidentally made eye contact with a blonde girl, who appeared to only be a few years younger than him. She smiled merrily at Creed and waved in a friendly manner.

"Merry Christ—"

Creed cut her sentence short with a deadly glare. The girl's happy disposition quickly changed into a harsh fear as her face paled and she ran across the street. Creed couldn't help but smile at the reaction. It was a good thing he didn't have Kotetsu with him. He was never very happy on Christmas, and that girl was just asking to have her arm chopped off…

_Christmas, Christmas, Christmas! What's so damn special about this stupid holiday?!_

The swordsman clenched his fist, continuing his journey down the busy street. Every year it was the same thing: mothers would explain to their kids how they would be put on some fictional, fat man's naughty list if they weren't good, pine trees were cut down and decorated, bright lights would pollute the streets and strangers would wish him a Merry Christmas…

Actually, none of that really bothered him. What bothered him, was that everyone completely ignored what _else_ today was. _Of all days to be born, why did it have to be_ _ **this**_ _day?_

Christmas, ironically enough, was Creed Diskenth's birthday, and for someone who enjoys attention as much as Creed… it was frustrating. Every time someone mentioned Christmas to him—completely disregarding his birthday—his blood would boil, and he would have to resist the urge to kill them. The latter part only happened about twenty five percent of the time.

People always told him he was lucky to be born on the "most wonderful time of the year". Creed scoffed at that idea. It was the complete opposite. No one ever gave him Christmas presents, but even if they did, it was _purely_ a **Christmas** present. Not a care for his birthday.

Everyone was so wrapped up in the "Christmas Spirit," that they never gave any consideration to his birthday. Nothing in their empty, little heads other than that damn fat man sliding down their stupid chimney. No one understood how much it hurt to be forgotten on your birthday, year after year… (A/N: I do, Creed ;; )

_I'm not being selfish, **they** are! Everyone else in the world gets to have their birthday as a special day meant just for them, what difference does it make that I was born on Christmas? Don't I deserve at least **something**? It's just not fair…!_

Though, it didn't matter too much to Creed if the trash that plagued this planet ignored his birthday. All he really needed was for the only person he _ever_ held close to his heart to pay him some attention, especially on this day…

_Train… If he just gave me even one quiet, half hearted Happy Birthday, I wouldn't need another one from **anyone** for another twenty years…_

Creed tried desperately each year to remind Train of his birthday, but it never worked… Train barely seemed to recognize it was Christmas, let alone Creed's birthday. Still, that never stopped the swordsman from giving his beloved Black Cat a present. Last year, he spent nearly two hundred dollars on his gift.

And even after that, Train never gave him anything. The pain of the knowledge that his love didn't know he existed—even when he was right under his nose—was worse than scraping a cheese grader against his body until each skin particle broken apart and sailed into the sky.

After Creed gave Train his present last year, he went home and curled into a little ball, hoping against hope that his beloved would walk through his door and keep him company for the night…

Creed sighed, able to see his breath as he did so. _It will never be…_

Forcing back tears, since he knew they would just turn into ice the moment they hit the cold air, the pale swordsman stepped into another small shop, the bell above the door ringing as it opened, catching the owner's attention. The man behind the counter appeared to be in his late fifties, thin glasses nestled at the edge of his nose with salt and pepper hair. He smiled brightly at Creed as he entered the store.

"Hello, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

With only a glance at the man, Creed spoke, "I'm looking for a gift for someone who's very important to me." He kept his explanation short, since he didn't really think there needed to be much of one.

The owner eyed Creed in thought. "Well, what's your relationship to this person? Family? Friend? Spouse? Lover?"

Creed blinked at the question. He wasn't sure how to answer it. Train definitely wasn't family, nor was he a spouse. Even though the mere idea of that lifted Creed's heart to the heavens. As for lover…

The swordsman blushed violently and looked away from the man at the thought. Train wasn't his lover either, but that idea was unquestionably Creed's most desired option.

"Just… a friend…" Creed's voice was soft and regretful as he spoke, looking to the ground sadly.

The old man took a couple minutes to put the pieces together, then smiled comfortingly at the connection. "I understand…" He stepped from behind the counter and towards one end of the store. "Could you tell me some interests she has?

Creed titled his head in confusion. "She? _**His**_ name is Train."

"H-his?" The man stammered, obviously thrown off by the fact that Creed was shopping for a man. Creed didn't understand why, it didn't bother him at all that Train was man, so why did it matter to anyone else? He loved Train for Train. _I wouldn't have him any other way…_

The old man cleared his throat, "U-umm… right, okay. Well, what does he like? Clothes, books, knickknacks?"

That was another question Creed couldn't really answer. He knew his Train didn't read, and his clothes were always plain and black. As far as knickknacks were concerned, Creed didn't think Train would even know what they were, let alone care. _My Cat isn't a material person. That's why it's always so hard to shop for him._

"He likes food, milk especially. Do you sell any kind of food here?"

"Well, I do sell some foods here. Candy mostly."

Creed watched as the man stepped behind the counter again and entered the room beyond it. He could hear some shuffling coming from the room, along with quiet mumblings from the man. After several minutes, Creed began to lose his patience and tried voicing another idea.

"He owns a gun. Do you have anything like bullets?"

The silver haired man cocked an eyebrow as he heard a loud crash coming from the room where the owner had disappeared to. Peaking through the door behind the counter, he saw a box had fallen to the floor, opened and spilling out smaller boxes. The man's face was white as he gathered up the items that had fallen out of the box, murmuring something that sounded like a prayer.

"I-is that so? Well… umm… I don't sell anything like that here…" His hands were shaking slightly as he picked up a long box that had fallen down. Breathing deeply, he placed the larger box to the side and stepped behind the counter once more.

He was able to collect himself enough to muster a sincere smile. "I don't think you want to get your friend something like bullets for Christmas. You want it to be special, don't you?"

Creed narrowed his eyes slightly. "Of course I do! I want to give him the perfect present." _Though that's what I try to do every year, even for his birthday, and it still never seems to be enough…_

He felt his lips contort into a frown. Hearing something dropping on the counter before him, Creed looked up to see the old man smile knowingly at him.

"If he likes food, especially milk, I think one of these is the best option."

The owner of the store opened the long box, revealing several animal statues made out of chocolate. Each were in there own personal pose, made of the same type of chocolate: milk chocolate. Creed knew chocolate enough to be able to tell what kind it was by just looking and smelling it.

Creed's eyes scanned the row of creatures and sighed to himself. There was a dog, a bird, a rabbit and even a frog. _This is just a waste of my time…_ Suddenly, he stopped, eyes landing on a practical chocolate statue.

Staring back at him was a tiny, milk chocolate cat made. The kitten was curled in a ball, eyes made of jelly beans whose shade matched his beloved's, watching him with that same intent look Train always got. The whiskers were made of white chocolate, rolled into thin lines and sticking out of the cat's cheeks.

The old man noticed Creed staring and chuckled slightly, "Cute, isn't it? Shall I wrap it up for you?"

Creed agreed that it was cute, and Train would certainly like the milk chocolate, but he still didn't feel like it was good enough for his Cat.

"Do you have anything else?" Creed asked, hopefully.

The man frowned and shook his head. "My store isn't very big, and we've been through everything I have to offer. From what you've told me about him, this is the best choice."

Creed sighed sadly. _Maybe I should try one more store…_ But this was the last store. He had already checked five other towns, and all of them were a bust. After months and months of searching, this was the best he could find.

Sighing again, Creed pulled out his wallet. "All right, I'll take it. How much?"

_Hopefully, Train will forgive me for giving him something so small…_

Creed stepped into the apartment building he knew to hold his beloved partner, shaking off the snow before he traveled up the stairs. It was a good thing Train's apartment was so small, he didn't need permission to get inside. Well, even if he did, it wouldn't matter. Creed had found plenty of ways of getting into his Kitten's room, but since it was Christmas, he'd go about it the polite way.

Walking up the stairs, he undid his scarf, just a little. He remembered Train telling him once how the heater broke in his building, so it was almost as cold as it was outside. The amount of people it held combined with the fact that there was no snow inside, made it just a little warmer.

Creed had offered him to stay at his place multiply times, but Train always turned him down. So, the swordsman decided to give his Cat the thickest, softest blanket he could find, along with a little heater, hoping that would be enough to keep the stubborn man warm.

_I **really** wish he'd just accept my offer. I can't even imagine how cold it is in the early morning. It probably keeps him up… _Creed sighed as he remembered seeing how tried Train was on their last mission. He was also sneezing a lot lately. Though he never got extremely sick, a small sneeze was enough to make Creed worry.

_This must be the cause of it… Why does he have to be so stubborn? I actually have a fire place at my apartment, **and** my couch so pull out. _Of course, Creed would let Train take his bed and he'd sleep on the couch. Well, except on the off chance that Train wanted to share a bed with him.

Creed imagined sharing the same bed as his beloved and smiled. He could actually feel the other body pressed against his and sighed dreamily. The pale man closed his eyes and pictured that beautiful face snuggled against his chest. There were other ways Creed could keep Train warm… After all, the mere thought of it kept Creed warm…

He opened his eyes as his feet stopped. Blinking, he realized he was at Train's door. Lost in his day dream, his feet had taken him to his destination without guidance from his mind. It had become a force of habit to walk to Train's room. He didn't even know what the rest of the apartment was like, since this had been the only place he'd ever gone to. Well, this and the roof, but that was only when he didn't find Train anywhere else in his room.

Clutching his partner's present in one hand, he used the other to knock on the door. Again, he was being pretty polite, since a lot of times he'd just walk right in. It always made Train mad though, so Creed thought it was best to knock and not anger the dark haired assassin.

A couple minutes passed with no answer, making Creed frown. He knocked again, louder than before and waited a little longer. Growling, Creed banged on the door and tapped his foot impatiently. Still, there was no answer.

"Oh well," Creed said as he turned the doorknob. "I tried."

Train never locked his door, further proving how he feared no one. Creed always added the wishful thought that it meant Train also trusted him, since he knew the swordsman stopped by all the time. He'd lock it if he thought Creed would do something to his room or steal something, even though he didn't own anything of value, other than Hades. It had to mean something, didn't it? One can dream, right?

He opened the door and stepped inside, shivering and pulling his jacket tighter around himself. _This is what Train's been sleeping in? I'm going to have to force him to stay at my place. At least for tonight._

"Train? Are you home?" Creed asked as he scanned the room.

The silver haired man took another step in, hoping to see his beloved somewhere. First, he inspected the bed. It was rather late, so he figured Train might be asleep. _And if he is… maybe I can crawl in with him and help keep him warm…_

Creed smiled at the thought and approached the blanket bunched on the bed. It was bundled up enough to look like someone was curled underneath it, so Train could very well be asleep. He made sure to be quiet, even though he knew Number XIII was a heavy sleeper. He didn't want to take the chances of having his partner wake up and yell at him. Creed hated when they fought.

Creeping up to the bed, he whispered Train's name lightly. Getting no response, he whispered it again, a little louder. When silence still rained, Creed decided to poke to blankets a little, to see if there was any mass under them. As he saw the indentation of his finger visible within the thick cloth, he frowned and stood straight.

_Guess he wasn't there…_

He sighed sadly as his fantasy ended. Seeing as Train wasn't in his bed, he decided to check the rest of his apartment. It wasn't very big, so there weren't many places he could hide. _Then again, if he really was here, wouldn't he have heard me come in, or even knock?_

Creed shrugged the thought off. Now that he was in, it didn't hurt to look.

The next place he checked was the kitchen. He figured Train might have fallen asleep while eating. He'd seen him do that before, and the image was still painted on his brain. It was just so cute.

After seeing Train wasn't there either, he knocked on the bathroom door. Though he didn't hear water running, he thought it was still worth a shot. When there was no answer, he opened the door and peeked inside, half hoping he had interrupted Train during his shower. He frowned when he saw it too was vacant.

As he left the bathroom, he noticed the closet had been shut. Creed walked over to the closed door and opened it. He moved some stuff around, checking each small corner for his beloved. Again, his Cat was no where to be found.

Closing the door behind him as he stepped back into the room, he eyed the bed again. Walking over to it, he set Train's gift on top and checked underneath. Who knows? Maybe Train was playing a game with him. He did like to mess with Creed a lot.

No luck, his golden eyed beauty wasn't there either. He sighed in both annoyance and heartbreak. _Where the hell is he?_

That's when he remembered the roof. He smacked himself on the head and turned toward the window. How could he forget to check the roof? Train was always there. He should have checked there first!

Undoing the latch, he stepped out onto the small balcony and jumped on the roof. "Train?" Creed called, hugging himself to help warm his chilled body.

His only answer was the wind whistling pass his ears. After scanning the area, he whimpered. If Train wasn't on the roof, then he really wasn't home.

Creed slipped back through the window to Train's room and shut the panes behind himself. He glanced sadly back at the bed where his beloved's gift still sat. How was he supposed to give Train his present if he couldn't find him?

Sighing, he made his way towards the door, down the stairs of the building and out into the cold night towards his own apartment. His walk was a sad, lonely one. He didn't like how he was unable to see his partner tonight, and it hurt that he wouldn't be able to give Train his present in person, but he didn't really have a choice. He'd just have to hope Train would find the gift himself.

The silver haired man growled as he heard another Merry Christmas coming from across the street. It was 10:30 at night, and people were still harping on and on about that damn holiday. And he knew they'd be talking about it for the next several weeks. That's how it went every year.

He finally made it to his apartment, ears practically falling off from the cold as he stepped inside. All he really wanted to do, was run up to his room, curl up on his bed and heal his wounded heart. Every bit of his strength was gone, and his soul was shattered. Not only did he not get to give Train his present, but he missed another opportunity to try to remind his beloved of his birthday. Not that it mattered anyway, since he never seemed to notice.

He was greeted with a comforting warmth as he stepped into his room. He quickly recognized the warmth as that of a fireplace. Frowning in confusion, he took his wet coat and scarf off, hanging it on the coat wrack by the door, and slipped his snow covered boots off.

As he closed the door behind him, he walked over to his living area, hearing the crackle of the fire get louder as he approached. His eyes widen in both shock and confusion when he saw two large pillows placed a safe distance away from the fire and across from one another other. They were big enough to take up the entire walking space, each covered in their own, thick blanket.

He sniffed the air, his nostrils being treated to a wonderful, chocolaty smell. _What's going on? What's with these pillows? Why is the fire started? And I know I smell chocolate. I've never seen those blankets before, either! Is someone here?_

Looking back at the fire place, Creed notice two small boxes set on one pillow. He walked towards them to get a better look. As he picked each up, he noticed they were both addressed to him, but in different wrappings.

One was red and green with little gold bells on them, clearly meant to symbolize Christmas. The other's was completely different, though. Its paper was covered in bright colors with little balloons plastered everywhere on them. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but it seemed like that paper was meant for a birthday. Cocking an eyebrow, he placed them both on the ground next to the pillow.

"I thought I heard the door open. About time you came home. Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

Creed gasped at the familiar voice. There was no way it could be who he thought it was. But as he turned around, he saw that it was… His jaw dropped to the ground as his heart stopped and his eyes widen. There, standing in front of his kitchen door, was the very man who haunted his thoughts: Train Heartnet.

The swordsman took little notice to the tray his Cat held, ignoring the smell of hot chocolate and concentrating on the scent of his love. Train was wearing a black, silk shirt, cut so it was revealing part of his chest, and pants to match.

The blue eyed man was unaware his mouth was still agape, watching in awe as Train walked up to him with that same, breathtaking smile on his face. His Black Cat chuckled quietly, gently pushing his jaw up and looked into his eyes.

"You must be frozen solid, it's less than ten degrees out there." Train handed him one of the cups of hot chocolate he held on the tray. "Here, this should help warm you up."

In Creed's shock at seeing Train in his apartment, he completely forgot how frostbitten he was. He could feel the heat the chocolate was emitting, alluring him with its sweet scent. His eyes watched Train's, staring lovingly at the golden depths through the steam raising from the cocoa.

Finally, he took the cup. His hands where cold enough that the mug wasn't able to burn him. Train smiled at Creed once more, before taking hold of the other mug and placing the tray on the ground. Creed continued to watch as Train walked over to the pillow opposite the two presents, and sat.

The dark haired man took a sip from his cup and eyed Creed impatiently. "Well? Aren't you gonna sit down? And drink you cocoa, I went through a lot of trouble making it, after all. It wasn't easy either, there was a lot of trial and error to get it just right. I burnt my mouth a few times when I tested the taste."

Creed blinked at Train for a moment longer, then took a seat on the pillow across from him. He sunk deep within the cushion's mass, the sides of it surrounding him. As the pillow brushed against his skin, he could tell there was a fine layer of velvet coating the outside. He sighed quietly to himself, the feel of the velvet making his body ease.

Train chuckled again and leaned forward, sliding the blanket out from under Creed and wrapping it around his body. Creed fell into awed shock once more as he felt the heat emit off his partner's body. It was replaced by the heat of the blanket, which Creed could tell was filled with feathers.

After a couple minutes of silence, Creed finally spoke, "Train…?" He asked, curiously.

Blowing on his hot chocolate, Train wrapped his blanket around himself as well and eyed Creed over the rim of his mug. "Hm?"

"Where did you get all this stuff…?"

The pillows were huge! Big enough to hold at least three fully grown men on them. Creed was surprised they even fit through the door, let alone on his floor. Yes, his apartment was bigger and a great deal nicer than Train's, but he didn't think giant pillows would fit. Plus, the blankets were made of pure silk. That must have cost a pretty penny. A penny which Creed knew Train didn't have.

Train laughed again and smiled at Creed, making the swordsman's stomach float up to his throat. "I got them, that's all that matters, right?"

Creed didn't know how to respond to that. It was terribly thoughtful of Train, and he never expected anyone to think so kindly for his sake. He looked down at his hot chocolate, watching as whipped cream melted into the hot liquid, the marshmallows still floating lazily on the top.

Still watching the cream melt, Creed voiced another question, "How'd you get in? Unlike you, I always lock my door."

Train's laugh this time was that of amusement and comedy. "For all the times you've snuck into my room, you still need to ask how I figured out how to get in? You're a pro! You probably know ways I've never even thought of."

Creed smiled sheepishly and took a sip of his own cocoa. His hands cooled the substance down enough so he wouldn't have to blow on it, but was still able to enjoy the warm, smooth, liquid sensation sliding down his throat. Creed moaned lightly in pleasure, feeling as if ice was melting from his body. He had no idea Train was able to make such good hot chocolate. _Then again, he can probably make anything taste good._

"Your landlord let me him. Once I showed him Hades, he didn't seem to mind handing over a copy of the keys," Train explained to Creed as he took another sip.

It was Creed's turn to laugh. The idea of his landlord cowering in fear of his precious Black Cat was priceless. He only wished he could have been there to witness it.

Looking back down to his own cup, he watched as one of the marshmallows began to absorb the warm liquid, turning a light shade of brown. _The same color as his hair…_ Creed mentally noted as he glanced back up at Train. He held back an adoring sigh as he saw a little bit of whip cream on the tip of his partner's nose. Train noticed Creed's eyes watching him and blushed, wiping the cream off.

In an attempt to change the subject, Train gestured towards the two gifts seated next to Creed. "Aren't you gonna open your presents?"

Creed stared a Train for a moment, unable to believe what his ears had just transmitted to his brain. "My… what?"

"Your presents, stupid. They're for you."

The silver haired man eyed both the tiny boxes in amazement. "Both…? Why two?"

Train rolled his eyes, even though Creed could tell he was amused. "Yes, two. One for Christmas, and one for your birthday."

Creed watched Train for several minutes. He had been shocked before by what he heard, but this was completely beyond his comprehension. _Is Train actually remembering my birthday…?_

The brunette was puzzled by Creed's expression and frowned. "It is your birthday, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, it is… but… you've never remembered before. No one ever does… What made you remember this time?"

Train scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, actually, I didn't remember… I heard Sephiria mention it to Belze. Baldor and Kranz over heard as well and started to discuss how… ironic it was that _your_ birthday was on Christmas." He looked away from Creed, either embarrassed, or ashamed of what he was about to say. "I… never knew _this_ was your birthday. I never knew when your birthday was before."

"But, how come you never gave me a _Christmas_ present before?"

The gunman sighed tiredly, "Cause I could never decide what to get."

Creed felt as if a million pound weight had been lifted from his heart. Not only did Train never forget Creed on Christmas, he also ran into the same problem Creed did every year. Still, it didn't completely answer his question.

"Why didn't you just tell me you couldn't find anything?"

Train put his cup down and eyed the floor, playing with his fingers a little as he spoke, "Cause… I was embarrassed…"

_So cute…_ Creed thought as he smiled warmly at his beloved partner.

As if sensing Creed's admiration, Train looked back up at him and smiled shyly. "Well? Go on, open them. I don't want it all to be for nothing."

Creed stared into Train's eyes for a moment longer, his body warm all over from something other than the fire, cocoa, or blanket. He shook himself out of his daze and eyed his gifts. Since he had never received a birthday present before, he decided to open that one first.

He picked up the brightly colored box gently, so as not to break whatever was inside. Carefully, he began to unwrap it, excitement making his hands shake slightly. Once the wrapping was completely undone, he put it to the side and eyed the small white box before him. Whatever it was couldn't have been much, but it was still far more than Creed would ever believe Train would give him. This entire night so far had been like a dream come true. Having two presents was just the icing on the cake.

Creed opened the box gingerly, being as cautious as he could be. He could sense his Cat's patience's wearing thin and chuckled to himself. Once the box was successfully opened, he paused at what he saw inside. Wrapped in dark red tissue paper, was a tiny, rose pin made of a fine glass.

"Well? Do you like it?" Train asked, a little unsure from the silence he was getting.

The swordsman stared at the object for a long time. The rose petals were a crystal shade of red that glistened in the light of the fire. Two green leaves stuck out in the middle of the green stem, sparkling along with the petals. He blinked back tears as he looked up at Train, who smiled warmly at him.

"Train… I—"

Train put a hand up to stop him. "Open your other one now. I think you'll like this one a lot more. I know I will…"

Creed was unable to react for a few more seconds. What could possibly be better than this **or** this night? It had all been so romantic, so spontaneous, so… unlike Train! Yet, in some strange way, it was something Train would do. The fact that Train was just so unpredictable, made this all possible.

After carefully pinning the rose to his shirt, the blue eyed man opened his Christmas present in the same fashion as the other. He didn't want this night to end, so taking his time seemed like a very good option. Once it was opened, he blinked down at the object, a little confused at what Train had given him.

He pulled it out, and held it in front of himself. "Mistletoe?"

Train smiled and nodded. Before Creed could question it any further, the brunette was moving towards him, smiling sensually. Creed felt his face turn bright pink as Train's lips moved closer and closer to his, until they met.

Creed widen his eyes in amazement as he felt his love's hot lips cover his own in a delicate kiss. A bit of hot chocolate was still lingering on his soft skin, allowing Creed to taste the soothing liquid once more.

Train pulled back, still smiling. "So, how do you like your gifts?" He asked, seductively.

Creed shivered slightly from the tone in Train's voice, body frozen stiff from the heavenly kiss he just received. "You did it wrong…"

Train blinked in confusion at the statement. "What?"

Creed raised the hand holding the mistletoe above their heads, waving it back and forth slightly, smiling down at his partner. "You did it wrong. It's supposed to be above us, not between us."

Train laughed quietly and moved closer again. "Then let's take it from the top."

He pressed his lips back over Creed's, this time Creed wrapping his arms around Number XIII's neck, making the kiss deeper than before. The swordsman was happily greeted with the feeling of Train's tongue sliding against his own, giving him a fuller taste of chocolate, mixed with whip cream and chocolate filled marshmallows. Behind all that sweet goodness, Creed could still make out Train's own, personal flavor. It tasted better than anything else he was experiencing at the moment…

Train leaned his body forward, gradually guiding Creed back, laying him down gently against the pillow. He situated himself on top of Creed, enough so the man would feel his body pressed against his, but not so much as to crush him. The pillow engulfed them both, shrouding them from the rest of the world as their tongues danced with one another, twisting and twirling, tasting and feeling every inch of each other's mouth.

The golden eyed man finally pulled back, gazing heartily into Creed's sapphire eyes. "Better?"

Creed nodded wordlessly. His breath had been completely captured by Train, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to snap himself out of this flush. This was all more than Creed could ever ask, or hope for. The taste of his beloved was still lingering on his buds, the warmth of his lips still swam across his own. Train was still pressed against him, holding him in a tender embrace. Creed felt as if he were dancing with an angel.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him that cause his eyes to snap open and look at Train worriedly. "Your present! I left it at your apartment! I need to give it to you."

Train laughed at Creed's panic and caressed his cheek lightly. "Don't worry about it, this is good enough for me…"

He rested his head against Creed's shoulder, taking one of the swordsman's hands in his as he began to close his eyes. Creed smiled at the man and brushed his chocolate brown hair with his fingers. The perfection of the night could not be surpassed by anything. He was afraid for the night to end, and he already longed to taste his beloved once more.

"Train…" Creed called, attempting to get his love's attention.

The Black Cat peeked his eyes open slightly, looking up at Creed curiously. A green plant was immediately dangled in his face, swaying back and forth teasingly. Train couldn't help but laugh as his eyes met Creed's.

"Not enough for you?"

Creed smiled mischievously. "You're going to make up for every birthday you've missed…"


	7. Happy Birthday, Mr. Diskenth

Just a little fun for Christmas/Creed's birthday that I wrote a while ago. Wanted to post it Christmas day. Enjoy :)

CW: Yaoi, somewhat non-con.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or it's characters.

* * *

Creed stared out the window longingly, glass of wine in one hand as he rested his other against the cold pane, barely feeling the temperature of the window since it only mimicked the lonely chill that was nestled deeply in his heart. He sighed as he took a sip of wine, too heartbroken to even register the taste of the drink as he watched the snow slowly fall outside. The silverette searched the depths of white fluff, desperately looking for a lean, beautiful, dark haired figure coming to keep him company for the day. He had been praying all month that Train would show up and miraculously decide to join him, but now that the anticipated day had come, Creed was beginning to think that wasn't going to happen.

_I wanted to see him so badly... Especially on today of all days. That would have been the best birthday present ever._

It was December twenty-fifth, a day most people recognized as Christmas, but Creed only acknowledged as his birthday. A day he had spent alone every year of his life, but not without at least trying to be with the man he loved more than anything else in the world. Back when he and Train were partners, Creed tried to trick his love into a date every chance he got, but especially on his birthday. However, his love was always able to slip away without Creed noticing, shattering his heart time and time again.

_I feel like I was so close this year. Even though Train refused to join me again, I was so close to taking him anyway. It may have been against his will, but at least he would be in my arms right now instead of scrounging for money through sweeps._

He had returned from a fight with his beloved cat just the day before. Creed had been working harder since the start of December to get Train on his side again, trying to get his beloved to agree to be with him before his birthday so that way he could spend his birthday with him. He saw it as a gift to himself from himself, but, once again, his cat ran off with that sweeper trash group he was still being governed by.

_Train is smarter than that. Why can't he see they're just controlling him? Even with that witch gone, it seems as though weeds constantly grow around my beautiful rose._

Creed clenched his hand in a fist, then punched the large glass window roughly. Luckily, the windows of the mansion were thick enough that he couldn't even crack it with a simple punch, a thought which did nothing to soothe his aching heart. He took another sip of his wine, whimpering as he saw a deer run through the snow, but still not a single sign that his love was coming to spend his birthday with him.

_Why won't my rose just let me pluck him? I could give him_ _ **everything**_ _he wanted and more. He would never have to work a day in his life! All he would have to do is be by my side forever… Is that too much to ask?_

Feeling his body getting even colder and knowing it had nothing to do with the weather outside, Creed finished his wine and slammed the glass on the pane, ignoring the stem as it snapped in half, bits of glass covered the floor as Creed shook his bleeding hand subconsciously. He sucked on his fingers, grabbing a piece of glass that embedded itself in his thumb and spitting it out at the window. He sighed yearningly as he sucked the blood of his index finger, imagining it was Train's and moaning with pleasure. As he pictured his cat's fingers tracing his lips and entering his mouth, Creed's body slowly began to grow warm, smirking deviously as his thoughts slowly became more and more dirty.

_I wonder what he tastes like… What he sounds like… At least I know a little of what he feels like from the moments I embraced him before he pushed me away. Everything else is a mystery I'm imploring fate to let me uncover._

As Creed thought of his beloved, his other hand slowly slid down his stomach and to his belt. He slowly undid it, slipping his hand beneath his pants and boxers, massaging himself as he shut his eyes and concentrated all his senses on Train. He bit his lip as he imagined what his love's voice would sound like cracked in pleasure, groaning bilssingfully as he moved his hand back and forth, pretending it was Train that was touching him right now.

_If I can't have Train today, then I can at least try and convince myself he's here, right? It is my birthday after all…_

"Train…" He whispered earnestly, moving his hand back and forth again himself, resting his head against the window as his breathing started to pick up.

Just as he was beginning to enjoy himself, he heard a knock at his bedroom door and turned to it quickly, glaring angrily. He growled and pulled his hand out of his pants, storming over to the door with a fury he knew only came out when his time with Train was being interrupted. Even though the Black Cat wasn't there, Creed had managed to fully trick himself into thinking otherwise, so being interrupted infuriated him more than any sane person would think was reasonable.

_Whoever this is, it better be good. Now I'm going to have to start all over and persuade myself again that Train is here._

Creed fixed his pants and opened the door quickly, glaring at the man standing at the door. "What do you want, Doctor? I'm busy."

Kanzaki smirked wittingly, as if he knew what his leader had been doing. "I just came by to tell you we had a little birthday surprise set up for you."

Creed rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest. "Can it wait? I assure you whatever it is, what I'm going is **far** more important."

Doctor had an evil glint in his eyes, which caused Creed to cock an eyebrow at him. "I promise you, this surprise will ensure whatever you are doing you won't have to do alone."

This intrigued Creed a little and he felt his heart skip a beat. He nodded and stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him as he followed hastily after the scientist. As they walked down the halls, Creed couldn't help but notice how empty their hide-out was. Most of the doors were open as if trying to prove to Creed he and Doctor were the only ones in the mansion, which confused and concerned the Apostles leader a great deal.

"Where is everyone?" He asked slowly, his hand resting on his Imagine Blade hilt, ready for Chronos to jump out at any moment.

Doctor did not turn around, keeping his quick feet moving as he adjusted his glasses. "They've all stepped out for the day in honor of your birthday."

Creed gave the man's back a strange look. "What?"

Doctor snicker and glanced over his shoulder, his smile duplicitous as he spoke. "Just trust me, Creed-sama. I'm sure you won't want anyone here after you see what your present is.

Creed's interests peaked further, deciding to end his questions so they could get to their destination sooner. He was glad to see Doctor was moving rather quickly, since Creed was beginning to work out what it might possibly be and didn't want to be apart from his gift any longer. When he realized Kanzaki was taking him to his lab, he licked his lips and picked up the pace, stepping in front of the man and walking into the room before him.

As soon as he stepped in, he was greeted with a screen of monitors, each one of them showing the same scene. Train was laying on his side, arms tied behind his back, ankles and knees strapped together by an elastic band with rose petals surrounding his unconscious form. Creed walked closer to the screens, reaching out to gently stroke one of them, smirking insidiously as he caressed his beloved's sleeping form.

"Why is he sleeping?" Creed asked, never taking his eyes of Train as he spoke.

Doctor stepped in behind him, but made sure to give his leader space. "Shiki's bugs. We were able to catch him while he was walking down an alley alone. His injuries from yesterday seemed to be fully healed as well."

Creed nodded his head, his smirk widening as he etched the image of his love's sleeping form in his brain. "I made sure not to hurt him yesterday since I wanted to take him home and spend the day with him today…"

Doctor snickered again. "After Shiki's bug stung him, we waited for him to pass out, then Charden tied him up and Echidna opened a portal for Maro to drop him in." Seeing Creed turn around to glare at him, the scientist put his hands up defensively. "Don't worry, we were gentle. The portal led straight to the bed you see him sleeping in now and Charden used satin ropes so as not to chaff your precious cat's skin. Tying him up was just a precautionary measure in case he woke up."

Creed calmed down and nodded, turning back to watch the image of his peaceful cat, his smirk changing to a smile as he watched Train mumble something adorably in his sleep. "You all worked together?"

Doctor nodded again. "Yes. Charden and Echidna thought that maybe if we gave him to you, we'd all be able to get back to work taking Chronos down."

Creed sighed as he pretended to run his fingers through Train's hair. "Now that he's here, we'll most certainly be able to move forward." As he massaged the image of his love's face, he glanced at the rose petals surrounding him. "What are the rose petals for?"

Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "To add to the scene? We all know you give him roses every chance you get."

Creed scoffed. "As beautiful as they are, Train doesn't need anything else to add to his already marvelous allure… But still… Thank you…" He took another step forward resting his head against the screen so he could get a better view of his love. "How much longer until he wakes up?"

Doctor checked his watch and frowned. "Shiki said it would last about two hours, so I'd say he'll come to in about forty-five minutes." Seeing Train move a little, Kanzaki sighed. "Make that twenty. The Black Cat can probably fight the drug faster than the average human."

Creed smirked again, his heart beating fast with anticipation and his breath quicken at the thoughts that were swirling in his head. "Where is he?"

"In the room you set aside for him if he were to ever join." Seeing Creed turn quickly on his heels, Doctor grabbed his wrist gently to stop him. Creed gave him an enraged look, which the scientist tried to change with his next works. "Heartnet isn't the only part of your gift."

Creed watched the man curiously as he pulled out a syringe, giving Doctor a questioning look as he placed it in the silver man's hand.

Creed blinked at the shot, then at Doctor. "What's this?"

Doctor's smirk did not change as he adjusted his glasses again. "My newest experiment. This drug will make Train agree to **anything** you ask of him."

Creed's eyes widened and he clutched the syringe tightly. " **Anything** …?"

Doctor nodded slowly. "Yes. However, he needs to hear your voice before anyone else's. If he doesn't, he'll listen to whoever the speaker is instead of you. That's another reason we're all making sure the castle is empty. I figured this was a great time to test this out since I have a feeling you'll be asking Train to do things he wouldn't normally want to do."

Creed frowned painfully, looking down at the shot with a broken heart.

_Why can't my cat just be with me_ _**willing** _ _? Why do I have to stoop to such lows to be with my beloved?_

"Isn't this something we can use to make him stay?" Creed asked hopefully, glancing back up at the Doctor."

Kanzaki sighed. "This is just a prototype. It only lasts twenty-four hours which is how long the Apostles will be gone for. It might also take about twenty minutes to kick in. However, seeing as it's the Black Cat… It might only last twelve to fifteen hours and may take thirty to forty minutes to have an effect on him. We both know how stubborn he can be.

Creed frowned and nodded sadly. "My precious cat hates being told what to do…"

Doctor snickered again and tapped the shot. "With this, he won't have a choice. And after you report back how this worked on him, I can change it until it's perfect and make it be enough to keep the Black Cat at your side forever."

Creed looked up at the man, faith and optimism dancing desirously in his eyes as he brought the syringe to his chest. "How long will that take?!"

Doctor shrugged his shoulders again, then stepped to the screens that held images of a slowly waking Black Cat. "I don't want to give you a deadline and get your hopes up only to have them dashed if I don't meet it." He turned the monitors off, then turned back to face his leader. "Just go enjoy your time with Train. I'll be stepping out with the rest of the group as well."

Creed didn't need to be told twice and left the room quickly. He ran down the hall and towards the room he knew his love would be in, not bothering to hide the desperation he could hear in his breathing and steps, not caring about the deliriously happy face he knew he was making. He clung to the drug tightly, but carefully, making sure not to drop it or lose it as he finally reached Train's room. He opened the door quickly, shutting it behind him enthusiastically as he locked it.

He stood there for a moment, enjoying the sight his team had given him, sighing heatedly as he leaned his back against the door. "My beautiful Train…"

Creed watched his love's sleeping face, savoring the image of Train's chest moving up and down slowly, licking his lips as he eyed the binds that held his cat. He took a step away from the door, standing at the side of the bed as his eyes continued to scan his beloved longingly. Seeing Train mumbling more, Creed reached out and caressed his cheek tenderly, moaning lovingly at the warmth that greeted his fingers.

"My precious cat…" Creed whispered, crawling onto the bed as he pulled Train against his chest, burying his face into his love's chocolate locks. "I'm so happy you're here…"

He began caressing his cat's back, running his fingers eagerly through his hair and knew he was already starting to get worked up over what he knew he was going to do to the man sleeping peacefully in his arms. Creed lifted Train's head up so their face met, smiling fondly at the Black Cat's closed eyes, imagining they were opened as he ran his thumb along Train's lips. As he outlined his cat's lips, Creed's eyes fell to them instead, licking his own again before he lowered his head and placed his forehead against Train's.

"I'm sorry, Train… But I can't wait until you wake up…"

With those words, Creed pressed his lips against Train, sighing gratefully at the feel of his beloved's lifeless ones against his own. He pressed his face harder against Train's rolling his cat over so the gunman was on his back, his arms and legs still tied together as he straddled the unconscious man's waist. Creed moved his lips away from Train's trailing them down the Black Cat's neck, then along his jawline as his tongue licked heartily at the silky, warm skin.

Train began to jostle a little under him, but that did not stop Creed from what he was doing. When he heard his cat moan, he gripped at Train's shoulders tightly, knowing he was starting to wake up and would most likely not enjoy the situation Creed had forced him into. Even though his beloved was tied up, the silver man wanted to make sure his captured Kitten would not move. When he heard Train make a strangled noise and gasp loudly, Creed pulled away from what his mouth was doing against his beloved's neck and moved back to his lips, plunging his tongue deep into the other man's mouth.

Train yelled loudly, growling when he realized how muffled his cry was since his ex-partner had decided to shove his tongue down his throat. The cat tried to move his hands, scowling when he realized they were tied together and desperately tried to pull them free. He also tried to knee Creed in the stomach or groin, but roared angrily when he learned they were also tied up. As Creed hungrily explored his mouth, Train tried to roll back and forth, hoping that would be enough to get the man off him. Seeing that it was not and feeling the other man lick fervently at his tongue, Train decided to do something he really didn't want to do, but knew he didn't have a choice. He bit down aggressively on the tongue that was in his mouth catching his breath as Creed cried out and pulled away.

Train spat viciously, trying to get the taste of the man out of his mouth as he gave Creed the deadliest look he could muster. "What the hell are you doing?! Where the hell am I?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME?!"

Creed dabbed his lips dejectedly, wiping away the blood as he gave his beloved a pining look. "Do you want me to answer all of those at once or one at a time?"

Train spat again, aiming for Creed's face but missing as the swordsman dodged gracefully and leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed against each other again. "I'm very obviously collecting my birthday present. You're at the Apostles mansion in **your** room. And I think I answered the third question with the first one."

Creed kissed Train again and this time the Black Cat was able to end it by turning his head roughly, then glared at the swordsman from the corner of his eye. "What the hell do you mean 'collecting your birthday present'?"

Creed growled when Train turned away from him, then grabbed his love's face firmly, making his cat look him directly in the eyes. The silver man moved so his face was close to Train's, brushing his lips against the Black Cat's before kissing him gently, holding his head in place so he wouldn't move. He smirked lewdly at his love, relishing the feel of Train's breath that brushed angrily against his lips, their bodies pressed against each other as Creed nuzzled closely to his beloved's furious face.

"Isn't it great? The Apostles all worked together and brought you to me." He sighed lovingly as he snuggled against Train' cheek, his hand still holding the other man's face still so he could enjoy this moment with his cat. "They saw how much harder I've been working to get you home for my birthday and they were able to make my dream a reality…"

As Creed kissed his cheek, then his ear, Train shuttered and tried to break free, struggling against the binds and the man that held him down. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Creed sighed in annoyance, then nibbled adoringly at Train's ear. "Just shut up and enjoy the feelings I'm giving you…"

Train snarled at him, then yelped when Creed bit his neck harshly. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ENJOY **THIS**?! HOW CAN ANYONE?!"

Creed whimpered sadly, resting his head against Train's shoulder as he moved his hands from Train's face to his shoulders, pinning him against the bed firmly. "Why…? Why don't you want to be by my side? Why don't you want to be with me?" A single tear fell from his eye, being absorbed immediately by Train's blue jacket. "Why don't you love me?"

Train froze at Creed's words, not sure how to respond to them, but knowing he didn't want what the man was forcing on him. "Creed… What the hell are you talking about?"

Creed pulled back from his cat, keeping his hand wrapped firmly around Train's shoulders as he gave him a pleading look. "Why do you sound so surprised? Why is that so shocking? I **love** you, Train! Do you hear me?! I **love** you!"

He whined dolefully when he saw the resentful look in his love's eyes, knowing Train was trying to use every muscle in his face to let Creed know he did **not** love him in return. Still, that didn't stop Creed from falling back on his neck, sucking eagerly at his smooth skin, nipping and biting every inch of Train his mouth could reach. He trailed his tongue up Train's neck and to his other ear, blowing in it gently before biting down on it harshly. Creed moaned when he heard his love cry out, then sucked tenderly at Train's lobe, whispering more admiring words to his cat.

"I love you so much. I've wanted you for **so** long…" Creed squeezed Train harder, pushing him back against the bed since he could feel his beloved trying to break free again.

Train growled and moved his head to the side, avoiding another unwanted kiss from the man on top of him. "You've made it very clear you want me to join you… But my answer will always be the same."

Creed growled as well and bit Train's neck again, then moved his lips to his love's collar bone to kiss the silky skin there. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask this time… Why are you jumping to conclusions already?"

Train tried to shove his shoulders upwards and into the man as Creed swirled his tongue around the bit of his chest that was peaking out of his shirt. "You're making it **very** clear what your question will be and the answer to that is **also** n-"

His voice was cut off as Creed kissed him again, diving his tongue back into Train's mouth once more, making sure his love did not finish that sentence. He pulled back slightly and smirked at his captured cat. "I will **not** be hearing that word from you today. Unless it's in regards to me asking if you want me to stop."

Train scowled at him and attempted to spit in his face again, but was once again cut off as the swordsman fell back on top of him and kissed him aggressively. Creed wrapped his arms around Train's back, pulling him up off the bed slightly as he pressed his beloved against his chest possessively. When Creed felt like Train was about to bite his tongue again, he broke the kiss and kissed his love's forehead gingerly.

Creed rested his head against Train's chest, squeezing him tight as he felt another tear slip his control. "Please, Train… I want you so bad… I **need** you… I need **this** … Please… Please just say yes…"

Train struggled against the man that held him, trying to move his legs again, but realizing that was impossible due to the man sitting on his lap and the bands that were wrapped around his ankles and knees. "How many times do I need to say this before you get the picture?! N-"

He was cut off again as Creed gave him another deep, dominating kiss, stopping him once again from hearing the one word the silverette already made clear he did not want to hear. When he pulled back, he caressed Train's cheek with the side of his hand.

"What did I just say about that word?" Seeing Train open his mouth to say it again, Creed kissed him again, then again when he saw his love about to say it once more. Each time Train opened his mouth to refuse him, Creed locked lips with him and made sure each kiss was more avaricious than the last.

Creed sighed adoringly at his love's carcinogenic look, nuzzling his face close to Train's as he pulled him back against his chest. "Every time you say that word, I'm going to do that. Starting to get the idea of how this day is going to go?"

"Bastard…" Train spat out, doing his best to fight against the man that held him tight. "Is **this** what you think love is?! This isn't love! This is an obsession! Saya would-"

Creed pulled Train away from him, giving him the most irate, hurt look he possibly could. "DO NOT MENTION THAT TRAMP'S NAME! ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN YOU'RE IN MY ARMS!"

Train smirked, then growled as Creed kissed him again, struggling against the man's hands that ran selfishly through his hair. He tried to wiggly free of the silver man's grasp, once again trying to pull his arms free of the rope that kept them together as he kicked his legs as violently as he could. None of that worked and Train was beginning to grow weary of the helplessness he felt.

Creed smirked, then laughed evilly as he tightened his hold on Train, removing his lips from his beloved's once more, but kept his fingers tangled avidly in his hair. "You are **mine** , Train! I will **not** share you with **anyone** else. Especially today… Today, you are my gift. My birthday present. So I suggest you just relax and enjoy yourself… Because unless you say yes now, you won't have a choice later."

Train narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man, not liking the words he chose to use to make that sentence. "What do you mean I won't have a choice…?"

Creed smirked, as if he was waiting for Train to ask that question and reached over to the side of the bed to grab the second part of his birthday present. "Doctor was nice enough to let me test out his new concoction. In this syringe is a new drug that will make it impossible for you to say no. In fact, it will make you quite… agreeable. To the point where you will no longer understand the meaning of the word 'no'. You will be completely susceptible to my every whim."

Train eyed the shot, terror racing across his face as he began to open his mouth to object to the new turn of events Creed was forcing him to accept. However, he shut his mouth and shook his head instead, remembering what Creed said he would do every time Train said no.

Creed watched his love's frightened face and felt his heart sink. He sighed sadly as he caressed his beloved's cheek with the hand holding the drug, whimpering as he watched Train's eyes locking onto the syringe fearfully.

"Why do you have to play this cat and mouse game with me, Train? Why do you insist on playing hard to get? You know how much I love you, you must! I make it so obvious there's no way you can't see how I feel about you. Even when we were in Chronos I didn't attempt to hide it. Why can't you just see what I see between us and embrace the destiny we share together?"

Train looked between his enemy at the syringe, making sure to keep both in his sight in case one did something he did not want.

"Hard to get?! Are you **kidding** me?! In what world is me shooting a gun at your face playing 'hard to get?! If you've made your feelings for me so obvious, then I've made mine more clear than that liquid in that syringe. And I assure you, whatever future your crazed, delusional eyes see is misguided because there is not a single point in either of our futures where they collide."

Creed whimpered painfully, clutching the back of Train's head harshly with one hand, hovering the syringe close to his love's neck threateningly with the other. "Last chance to say yes before I force the yeses out of you, Love…"

Train swallowed, feeling himself shaking slightly as he tried to move his body away from the sinister shot. He did not say anything, just continued staring between Creed and the drug, trying to think of a way out of the situation. Creed sighed cheerlessly as he watched his beloved's face try and work out a plan and moved the shot a little close to his Kitten.

Creed moved his lips closer to Train's, making sure they brushed against his cat's as he spoke. "Just say yes, my dear Train… This will all be so much more gratifying for both of us if you do…"

Train pulled back from Creed and the shot, feeling his head hit the backboard of the bed lightly as he tried to escape his fate. Creed followed him, running his fingers affectionately through his hair, outlining his face with his fingers as he tried once more to get Train to say the words he fiercely wanted to hear.

"Say yes, my precious cat… It's such a simple word with such simple meaning behind it. Say yes and accept that you are **mine** …" Creed moved himself closer to Train, pressed his chest against his love's captured one, moaning at the feel of the gunman's beating heart against his own. "Say yes, my love…"

Train tried to scoot away but saw there was nowhere else for him to go. His arms and legs were still bound, Creed's legs were wrapped possessively around his waist, while one arm held his head still, the other waving a poisonous drug dangerously close to his neck.

As he looked at the man's beseeching face, Train managed to dig deep down and give Creed another glare, knowing it might be the last he would ever give. "I'd rather die than be with you, Creed…"

Creed felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, then gripped the syringe in his hand tightly. As angry as he felt at his love refusing him yet again, Creed couldn't help the bit of hurt that hid within the depths of his voice. "Fine. Then I guess this is how it has to be if I'm to make our destiny a reality…"

Train cried out as Creed stabbed him with the shot, wincing and trying to pull away. Creed felt his cat struggling against him and made sure to hold him still, watching as he emptied the contents of the syringe into the man he loved. Once he was sure everything was inside Train, Creed pulled the shot out gently, throwing it aside as he turned eagerly to his beloved.

"Say yes, Train." Creed's voice was hopeful as he spoke, placing both of his hands on either side of his love's face.

Train caught his breath, eyes jolting over to Creed as he smirked and shook his head. "No."

Creed growled and kissed Train deeply, reminding his love what he said about using that word. When he pulled back, he saw the cocky look on the Black Cat's face and figured his beloved was starting to think Creed had lost.

"It didn't work, Creed… No one can control my fate. **Especially** you." Train smirked at his ex-partner, trying to subtly slip his hands free of the knot that bound him.

Creed sighed and rubbed his face against Train's. "Doctor said it might take up to forty minutes to take effect. I haven't lost yet, Train…"

Train growled as he worked at the rope around his wrists, feeling himself beginning to slowly slip out of it, but needing to make sure Creed didn't notice. "Is this really what it's come to, Creed? Shooting me full of an experimental drug just to get what you want?"

Creed sighed sadly, knowing his love's words were true, but not wanting to accept it. "You did this to yourself, Darling…"

Train rolled his eyes and pulled his head away as Creed tried to kiss his cheek. "Seriously? You seriously believe that?"

Creed nodded and nuzzled his face into Train's neck, pulling the man into a tight hug as he lost himself in the scent and warmth of his beloved. "We could be so happy together, Train… I just know it. I know you think I'm delusional, but I know what the truth is. I know what both of our fates are and I know they align together. I dream of it every night. It **has** to be true…"

Train growled as he felt the rope around his wrist slacken a little, his heart beating faster as he tasted freedom on the tip of his tongue. "The dreams of a madman do not qualify as reality."

"Tell that to William Harvey, or Ludwig Boltzman, or Georg Cantor. Everyone scoffed at their theories and years later they were proven right. They were vindicated for the future they saw and the whole world in no indebted to them." Creed kissed Train's cheek, then his neck, trailing his lips all over his beloved as he held him close to his chest.

Train rolled his eyes again, but allowed the man his kisses since he knew he was going to be free soon. "You're the only person I know that would compare himself to famous mathematicians and physicists over a future he has convinced himself is true with a man who is simply a sweeper."

"You're not just simply a sweeper, Train!" Creed yelled as he stopped his kisses, looking desperately at the man he loved. "You're so much more than that! That's what I've been trying to show you! That's what I'm trying to make you see! Why can't you see what I see?!"

"Because it's insane, Creed!" Train yelled in return, allowing the fury and hatred he felt for the man to shine brightly in his eyes. "Because anyone who could force something like **this** on another person they claimed to love is **not** a stable human! Because anyone who thinks they can get what they want by pumping people full of drugs and tying them up to get them to be with them in a loon! Because anyone who is intent on losing their humanity and morality in order to control the world is **deranged**!"

Creed frowned deeply at his love, leaning forward to kiss him deeply again, but pulling away before Train could bite his tongue again. He gazed longingly into Train's eyes, begging the man to feel what he felt, to see what he saw. "I don't **want** to do those things to you, Train… I just…. Can't do this without you anymore. I achieved immortality so I could spend eternity **with** you, Train. I want to rule this world with you by my side… Together forever… Happily ever after…"

Train glared at him. "And happily ever after to you means eternity with a man who wants nothing to do with you?"

Creed nodded and nuzzled his face back against Train's. "Yes, my love… Oh, my darling Train, I love you so much. I want nothing more than to create a beautiful world with you. One in which we can choose who lives and who dies. One in which no one will ever separate us again. One where there is nothing standing between you and I becoming one together. Bound forever and beyond."

Train smirked, feeling his hand finally slipping free of the ropes as he eyed the man that cuddled against his face and clung to his back tightly. "You know… You might have something there…"

Creed gasped loudly and pulled Train away, looking eagerly at his face. "Really, Train?!"

Train nodded, the smirk still not leaving his face, but Creed seemed too happy to notice how devious the cat looked. "Yeah, I think I could get used to that…"

Train felt Creed's hold on him lessen a little, as if he was beginning to let his guard down, his blue eyes glistening with hope as he gently rested his hand on both of Train's shoulders. As Creed moved his lips closer to the Black Cat's once more, the gunman waited until he was only a few inches away from his own before he pulled his arms from behind his back and punched his ex-partner square in the cheek, knocking him off Train's lap. As soon as Creed was off him, Train yanked off the bands around his legs and pulled his legs free.

The golden eyed man quickly scrambled off the bed and ran towards the door. He was stopped as Creed's Imagine Blade sliced in front of him, barely avoiding the attack, but also able to tell the swordsman didn't intend on hurting him in the first place. Train turned to Creed quickly, his hand instinctively going for Hades and cursing loudly when he realized it was not there. He noticed Creed saw that he was weaponless and felt his heart sink.

Creed pouted angrily at his love, tears falling down his cheeks as he pointed the tip of his invisible blade at his beloved's neck. "I should have known those binds wouldn't hold you… But Doctor's drug should start working any minute now…"

Train growled and assumed a fighting stance, glancing at the door as he tried to come up with an escape plan. "Not if I can get away fast enough…"

Creed felt another tear fall as he watched the man he loved try to think of a way out of his current situation. He gripped the hilt of his blade tighter, allowing his sadness and fury to echo in his voice vehemently. "I won't let you leave, Train… Not when I have you so close… Not on my birthday…"

Train narrowed his eyes at the man. "If you call me your present one more time I swear I'm going to throw up."

Creed smirked, ignoring the despondent tears that fell from his eyes as he lowered his sword to Train's shirt. "That reminds me… I still need to unwrap my gift…"

Train yelped and leapt backwards as Creed slid his sword down his chest, slicing his shirt slightly, exposing more of his chest than he wished for the swordsman to see. When he felt Creed's eyes on him, he took another step back, glancing at the window behind him. Creed's eyes drank in his love's slowly exposing body, then felt himself begin to panic when he watched his cat eye the window readily.

"Train… We're on the top floor of a castle. At least thirty stories up. As much as I admire and respect your skills, even you won't survive a fall like that." Creed's voice was shaky as he spoke, worried his love was going to jump before he had a chance to stop him. "And are you really going to leave Hades behind?"

Train smirked at Creed's scared face, reminding him all too much of the time the silver man accidentally shot him full of nanomachines. "I won't be leaving Hades… And I'll never know if this fall will kill me until I try." He took another step backwards, closer to the window as his eyes stayed locked on Creed. "I told you I'd rather die than be with you, Creed."

Creed watched as his beloved leapt onto the windowsill and ran forward, dropping his Imagine Blade as he moved quickly towards his cat. "TRAIN, NO! STOP!"

Just as Train was turning around to open the window, he felt his body freeze at Creed's words. He tried to move his hand towards the window, but his fingers refused to receive the signals his brain was sending them.

"What… the… hell…" Train grumbled under his breath, trying to force his body through the window panes.

Creed was a few feet away from Train when he froze and stopped in his steps. After watching his love for a few seconds, the silver man smirked and stood up straight.

"Get down from the window, Train." Creed watched as Train turned around and gracefully jumped down, giving him a frantically confused look. "Take a step forward, Train."

Again, Train's body moved on its own as he took a step forward, stopping again as he tried to will himself out of whatever was happening to him. Creed snickered and put his arms out towards Train, readying himself for his beloved to enter his arms.

"Come to me, Train."

"Damnit…" Train mumbled as his body moved towards Creed, swaying slightly as he tried to stop himself from obeying the man's commands.

Once Train was close to Creed, the swordsman frowned and shook his arms a little. "Embrace me, my love."

Train cursed again as he felt his arms wrap around Creed's neck, his feet taking another step forward as his ex-partner sighed and returned the embrace that was being forced on him. When he felt Creed pull him closer, pressing their chests against one another as he rested his head on Train's shoulder, the cat grimaced and tried to pull away, but his body would not let him. After a few seconds, he felt like he could control his arms again and pulled them back, pushing Creed away as he tried to make another run for the window.

Creed grabbed his wrist and pulled him back against his chest, smiling proudly as he rubbed his face into Train's hair. "Don't leave, Train." He squeezed him tighter, cherishing the feel of his beloved cat in his arms. "Stay here. Stay with me…"

With those words, Train felt his legs lock and the rest of his body freeze, as if they were taking Creed's words a bit too literally. Creed laughed sickly and squeezed his cat even tighter, breathing in the scent of his love's hair as he ran his fingers up and down Train's back.

"Hold me…" Creed whispered in Train's ear, kissing it gently and the nuzzling back against his face.

Train cursed again as he felt his arms wrap around Creed again, pressing their bodies even firmer against one another as the silver man took a step forward, making the distance between them non-existent. The Black Cat waited until he began to feel some of the sensation return to his arms, but before he could react to it, Creed gave him another command.

"Don't let go of me, Train. Hold me tighter."

Again, Train's body complied even though his voice objected. "Damnit, Creed! Stop it!"

Creed snickered and kissed his love's cheek. "Stop what, my dearest? **You're** the one that's holding me so close."

Train growled and moved his head away from Creed. "You know what you're doing. Now get OFF!"

"Don't yell at me and don't move your head from my lips." Creed tested to see if his words worked by kissing Train on the cheek again, sighing happily when he saw his love did not move away.

Creed trailed his kisses along Train's neck and chin, moving them all the way across to the other side of his head, nipping and sucking at his beloved ear. When he felt Train try to move again, Creed smirked and gave another command.

"Let me kiss you wherever I want, Train."

Feeling Train freeze again, Creed tested how well the drug was working by moving his lips from Train's ear, down to his shoulders, sucking and licking the skin there before moving them down to the Black Cat's collar bone and outlining the hard muscle that resided there. He moaned as he felt Train's arms around him did not more, nor did he push Creed away. The swordsman smirked again and pulled away, looking Train directly in the eyes as he spoke.

"Unbutton my shirt, Train…"

Train's eyes widened as his hands moved on their own, working slowly and shakily at the first button, his mind still trying to regain control of what his fingers were doing. Not liking how sluggishly his beloved was moving, Creed growled and tried something else.

"Do it faster, Kitten. We only have about twelve hours until you regain control of yourself."

Again, Train complied and watched in horror as his hands moved faster, stopping when they got to the last button and falling listlessly to the side of his body. Creed's depraved smirk never left his face as he oogled his cat's defenseless body. He reached out and caressed Train's cheek, leaning forward so his lips barely touched his cat's as he spoke.

"Now take off my shirt. Then you're going to take off my pants. And you're going to do it as quickly as possible so that way I have time to unwrap my present."

Train could do nothing but watch as his hands reached out and slipped Creed's shirt off his body. When his fingers moved down to the man's belt, Train swallowed thickly and shut his eyes, turning his head away, praying Creed wouldn't notice and order him to stop. Much to his displeasure, the silver man **did** notice and growled as he grabbed Train's head and turned it so their eyes met.

"You will not look away from me for one **second** today. If you ever get the urge to look away, you will look into my eyes instead." Seeing the unwanted compliance appear in his love's eyes, Creed smiled and caressed his cheek lovingly. "Get on your knees, Train. But don't stop what your hands are doing."

Train felt his knees buckle and fall to the floor, his body going cold as he slid Creed's pants down his legs, watching as the man stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Feeling the urge to look away, the Black Cat felt his eyes look up Creed's and whimpered slightly at the perverted look Creed was giving him.

"You know what's next, Train… Take the rest off me…"

Train wanted to look away so badly, which meant he had to continue looking Creed in the eyes. As he slid off the silver man's boxers, Train was actually grateful Creed had given him the command to look him in the eyes. Creed sighed blissfully at his cat, enjoying the fact that their eyes were locked, but not liking that Train couldn't see the appendage that was soon going to be inside him.

"Look at it, Train. I want you to look at it and then massage it with your hand."

Train felt his head move and looked at the area between Creed's legs. He tried to shut his eyes, but knew he couldn't. Instead, he watched dreadfully as his hand reached out and took a firm hold of the man's hard cock, moving it back and forth, massaging it slowly as Creed had commanded him. He heard the silver man moan pleasurably and had the urge to look away again. That impulsiveness caused him to look up and at Creed's face, his body paling as he watched the swordsman throw his head back in complete bliss.

"Oh, Train…" Creed whispered, feeling his knees going weak as Train's hand continued working back and forth against him. "Faster, my cat. Faster and harder…"

Train gulped and felt his body shaking as his hand moved faster and gripped firmer at the man's throbbing member.

"Train…" Creed moaned again, gripping the top of his love's head tightly. "Oh, God… I can't wait to know what the rest of you feels like…" Creed moaned as he gripped Train's hair, feeling at the brick and almost ready to let go.

"I'm going to cum soon, Train. Don't stop." His breathing was getting faster, his hips beginning to move a little to match his love's movements.

"Faster, Train!" Creed cried loudly, feeling himself burst wildly into his love's hand. "TRAIN"

Train could only watch as Creed exploded onto his hand, pulling it away quickly and rubbing it on the carpet beneath him. However, before Train could do anything else, Creed gave him another command, panting as he spoke.

"Go lay down on the bed and wait for me. Face up."

Train's body moved on its own again as he did as he was told. He wiped his hands on his pants and laid down on the bed, scattering the flower petals that covered the bed and staring up at the ceiling as he replayed in his mind what just happened. Before he could even begin to make peace with it, he felt the bed dip and watched as Creed crawled on top of him, straddling his waist once more as placed both of his hands on either side of Train's face against the pillow.

Creed smiled adoringly as Train, caressing his cheek with the back of his knuckles. "It's your turn, Love…"

Train felt his eyes widen and shook his head. "Creed… Don't…"

Creed growled. "From now on, I only want you to speak loving and seductive works to me. I only want to hear accepting words from you. Got it?"

Train did not move and did not say anything. Creed sighed and moved his face so it was closer to Train's, snuggling his noses against his love's cheek. "Tell me you understand, Train…"

"I understand…" Train said through gritted teeth, trying to fight the words before they left his mouth.

Creed smirked and pulled away, giving his love a gleeful look. "Tell me you want me, Train. Tell me you want me to have my way with you."

Train tried to bite his tongue, but the words left his mouth before he could try to stop them. "I want you. I want you to have your way with me."

Creed frowned, still not satisfied and tried again. "Say that again, except this time I want you to say my name as well."

Train narrowed his eyes, but knew he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "I want you. I want you to have your way with me… Creed."

Creed smiled merrily at his love and nodded his head. "If you insist, Train. I'll never turn down your requests." He moved himself a little so he could wrap his fingers around the part of Train's shirt that he had torn earlier with his sword. "Now… It's time to unwrap my gift…"

Creed tore the rest of Train's shirt, pulling it from behind his love's back and throwing it off the bed. He moved his lithe fingers to Train's pants quickly, undoing them as fast he could, sliding them down Train's body and tossing them over his shoulder. Next, he gripped at his beloved's boxers, yanking them down and throwing them to the side as his eyes locked onto his now naked cat. Creed saw Train flinching and trying to cover himself which angered him and caused him to bark another command.

"DON'T MOVE! LET ME SEE YOUR GLORIOUS BODY, TRAIN!"

Train stopped moving, his eyes full of dread as he locked them onto Creed. The silver man remembered the order he gave his cat to make him do that and sighed sadly. He reached out and caressed his beloved's cheek fondly, outlining his face and lips, smiling affectionately down at his Kitten.

"I'm sorry, my love, I didn't mean to yell at you. I never want to hurt you…" He leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss, his next words syrupy as he spoke. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, my love… You are beyond perfection. You are beauty incarnate. You put Aphrodite to shame with your immaculate body, your flawless skin, and your illustrious, brilliant golden eyes." He kissed him again and again, making the gestures as passionate and soft as he could wanting the man beneath him to know how loved he was. "Just please… Don't hide your beauty from me… Not ever…"

He saw Train wanted to say something, but was unable to, which made Creed believe he was going to say something negative which he had already ordered the Black Cat not to do. Creed felt his heart break a little, overjoyed to finally have Train by his side and in his bed, but depressed at the knowledge of what he had to do to get him here.

Creed watched the anger mix with fear in his love's glorious golden eyes and pouted. "If you would just love me, Train, all of this could have been avoided. If you just **wanted** to be with me and stand by my side again, I wouldn't have to drug you to get you here."

Train gritted his teeth, speaking as best he could behind the toxic potion that coursed through his veins. "When… was I with you… before?"

Creed frowned and grabbed Train's hand, kissing each digit lovingly, sucking on his fingers longingly. "While we were with Chronos, of course. I had you all to myself back then."

Train narrowed his eyes at the man, screaming in his head that he was **never** by Creed's side willingly. The only reason he tolerated the man when they were both assassins was because he knew he had to. There were several times he even tried to convince Sephiria to pair him with someone else because he couldn't take the man's stalking and overbearing infatuation.

Creed moaned as he sucked each of Train's fingers, kissing the palm of his hand, then the back, then moved his lips up his beloved's arm until he reached his shoulder. He bit him there gently, relishing the feel of his cat flinching slightly at the gesture, then allowed his lips to travel down his peck to his nipple. Creed kissed it a few times first, then began to suck on it and heard his cat hold back a moan.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at Train, seeing the man looking at him and knowing that meant his love didn't **want** to look at him. "If it feels good, I want you to show it. I also want you to say it. Even if you don't love me, I won't let you deny that what I'm doing to you feels good."

Seeing the unease and opposition in his Kitten eyes, Creed frowned again, but shook his head so he could get back to what he was doing to Train's flawless body. He reattached his lips to Train's nipple, smiling when he heard the gunman let out a moan, knowing his beloved couldn't decide whether he wanted to or not. As much as it hurt Creed to know Train didn't want to voice his pleasure, he decided to ignore it in favor of seeing what else he could do to set the love of his life off.

Creed twirled his tongue around the hardened flesh, then sucked on it aggressively and heard Train gasped and cry out loudly. The sounds his love was emitting were beautiful beyond comprehension and Creed wanted to hear them again. He repeated his motions against Train's nipple, reveling in the feel of his love's back arching upwards slightly, knowing that meant his cat was experiencing a wondrous amount of pleasure. He bit it again, nibbling it gingerly before sucking it one more time and trailing his kisses along Train's chest to work on his other nipple as well.

As Creed's mouth worked, one of his hands explored his love's chest, fingering the muscles enthusiastically, memorizing the feel of every twitch and flinch Train's body let out. He moaned longingly when he heard Train swallow and moved his hand down a little lower, massaging his cat's inner thigh as his lips sucked roughly at Train's hard nipple. When Creed brushed his fingertips against Train's shaft, he heard his love gasp loudly and arch his back again.

"O-oh… G-God…" Train mumbled, then bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything more.

Creed's heart flew to his throat when he heard Train's stifled, but passionate words and looked up at him eagerly. "Let it out, my love. Let me know how it feels. Let me hear your melodic voice say my name."

Train was biting his lip so hard he was beginning to draw blood and felt his head look down and meet Creed's. He knew he didn't want to look at the silver man, but the drug made it impossible for him to disobey any of Creed's orders. He watched as the man kept his eyes locked onto him as he moved his hand threatening close to his member. When Creed smirked and took a tight hold of him, Train gasped and gripped the bed tightly so he wouldn't grab onto any part of Creed.

"Uhnn…" Train moaned, knowing he had no control over it since Creed's words had commanded him to let his feelings out. "C-Creed…"

Creed's smirk widened as he moved his hand slightly, gripping his love a little tighter. He paused for a second to spit on his hand, giving himself lubrication, which gave him more movement along his cat's shaft. He adjusted himself slightly, took a firmer hold of his love, moving his hand back and forth slowly at first, locking eyes with his cat, ignoring that Train looking at him meant he **didn't** want to look at him.

"Say it again, Train…" Creed purred seductively. "Say my name again… Let me hear your voice crack in pleasure as I give you these sensational feelings."

"Creed…" Train moaned again, cursing himself for not being able to fight the drug and for how good this felt. "Oh… God…"

Creed moved his hand even faster and picked up the pace, making sure to never break eye contact with his love as he jerked him off furiously. "Again, Train."

"Creed…" Train moaned again, gripping the bed tighter as he felt his breathing pick up. He rested his head back onto the pillow, shutting his eyes, thankful the urge to not look at Creed had gone away and was able to finally stare at the ceiling instead.

Creed pumped his love's hard cock a few more times before he stopped and wrapped his lips around the tip of his penis instead. He heard Train gasp loudly and watched as his love's hand gripped the bed even tighter, then pulled back enough so he could speak to his cat once more.

"If you want to grab something in a fit of passion, make sure it's me. I don't care where, I just want you to touch me."

Creed wrapped his lips back around Train's penis and sucked harshly at the tip. He felt his love's hand launch forward and take a strong hold of his hair, his hips bucking upwards slightly, trying to get more of himself in the man he hated more than anything else in the world. Creed obliged his love and took the man fully into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly at first, tightening his lips as his tongue dashed around his shaft eagerly.

"Uhn…" Train moaned again, throwing his head back and she desperately tried to fight the drug and the pleasurable feelings he was receiving. "Oh… Creed…"

Creed felt a wave of heat pass through him when Train said his name again and pulled back so he could speak to his love again. Not wanting his cat to go without his pleasurable sensation, Creed wrapped his hand back around his beloved's lubricated shaft and started jerking him off again.

"I want you to tell me the truth about how it feels. Every time I do something that feels good, I want you to tell me. And I want you to say my name as much as possible. Tell me you understand."

Train nodded his head, his hips moving up and down slightly, matching the motions Creed's hand was making against him. "I understand…"

Creed smirked and lowered his head again, taking his Kitten back into his mouth as he moved his head up and down quickly. He felt Train's fingers digging harshly into his locks and felt his legs shaking on either side of him. When he felt Train buck his hips up excitedly, Creed grabbed him and pushed him down, holding him still as he continued sucking and licking every inch of his beloved's cock.

"Creed…" Train moaned again, gritting his teeth and trying to get his body to disobey the man's orders. "Oh, Creed… It feels so good.."

Creed smirked and moved his hands from Train's hips and to his balls. He fondled them gently, hearing his love's breath beginning to pick up as he massaged the soft sacks that held the treasure Creed was searching for. The silver man moved his head even faster, finger's elegantly tracing Train balls, the other reaching up to take a hold of his cat's hand that was tangled in his hair. When Train didn't fight tangling their fingers together, Creed felt his heart light on fire and took his cat in and out of his mouth quicker, using the palm of his hand to tenderly caress Train's balls.

"Oh, God, Creed…" Train shouted out, his back arched up as he shut his eyes tighter, feeling the heat in his groin about ready to explode. "Creed… It feels amazing!"

Creed smirked and moved even faster, twirling his tongue earnestly around his love's shaft, his hand never stopping it motions against the other sensitive part between his legs. He tightened his lips and bobbed his head as fast as he could, knowing his love was going to burst into his mouth at any minute.

"AH!" Train yelled, thrust his hips up again, the heat reaching a level he never knew he could experience as he felt Creed's mouth work magic against his cock. "Creed! I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he cried out powerfully and released his seed into Creed's mouth. The silver man swallowed it eagerly, sucking at the cat's member a few more times, making sure he got every bit inside of him before pulling away and crawling up to catch his love's lips. Train tried to test his arms again to see if he could move and found that he could. Apparently, cumming into Creed's mouth released some of the drug inside him which gave him a bit of control back.

As he felt Creed's tongue twirl around his own, Train pushed Creed away and attempted to roll off the bed. He felt weak from his orgasm, but still strong enough to move himself to the side of the bed. Creed grabbed his shoulder roughly and pulled him back, pinning him down as he locked desperate, angry eyes with Train's.

"I'm not done with you yet, Black Cat. There's still more to come. We haven't even bonded as partner's yet. Do **not** move from this bed until I say so."

Train felt his body lock up, knowing that not enough of the drug had left him and he was still under the control of his ex-partner. He watched in horror as Creed licked his own fingers, lubricating them for what Train could only believe was the bonding the swordsman was talking about. He tried to will his arms or legs to move again, cursing inwardly when he saw it did not work.

Creed smiled at his love, aware some of the drug had worn off, but not enough that he couldn't command his cat to do as he pleased. "Seeing as you've regained some control, I need to restate a few orders. I already told you not to move from the bed until I say so, but I will say it again to make sure it sticks since that's the most important part: Do not move from the bed."

Creed sucked on his fingers again as he locked eyes with his cat. "Do not fight me or push me away. I want you to touch me every time something feels good. In fact, you need to touch me every second you can. Including right now. Touch my chest with the eagerness and love that I just touched yours."

Train watched as his hands reached out and caressed Creed's chest, his skillful fingers tracing every inch of his muscle, narrowing his eyes as the silver man moaned blissfully. "I want you to look at me every second of this. Do **not** look away and do **not** shut your eyes."

He moaned as Train's fingers went to his nipples, circling them tenderly which made Creed forget what he was saying for a minute. He shook his head and focused back on his cat, sucking his fingers again as he gave his next orders. "Lastly, I want you to tell me how it feels. I want you to let out how good I'm making you feel, and I want you to say my name as much as possible."

He paused for a second as Train ran his hand up his chest, gasping as his love's fingers gilded against his strong chest with ease. "Also… Please let me know if it hurts. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I will at first, but you'll get used to it and the pleasurable feelings will replace the pain quickly."

Creed sucked on his fingers one more time, leaning forward to kiss his cat again as he moved his hand to Train's entrance. He pulled away from the kiss slightly, watching as Train's eyes locked onto his, his love's hand wrapping around his back and pulling him closer. When Creed entered a finger inside him, he felt Train grip his shoulder tightly and grit his teeth in pain. The silver man leaned forward and kissed his neck tenderly, hoping that would alleviate some of the pain.

"It… Hurts… Creed…" Train said through gritted teeth, clutching onto the man tightly, wishing this would just end so he could fight the drug without Creed assaulting his body.

"I know, Darling, I know…" Creed said between his kisses, trying to be as gentle as possible as he entered another finger and slowly scissored his entrance. "It will subside, I promise, my love. Soon, you will be begging for more and will forget all about that woman and those sweepers. Soon, you will be **mine** without a shadow of a doubt in anyone's mind."

He spread Train's entrance a few more times, feeling his love relax a little and entered a third finger. Train clenched up again and gripped his back tighter, signaling once more that it hurt. Creed paused his motions for a second, watching his beloved's face relax again before entering a fourth finger. When he saw Train about to cry out in pain, Creed caught his lips again, kissing him as tenderly and as lovingly as possible, hoping that it would ease the beautiful man's pain.

It did not since Train really didn't want Creed to kiss him. He didn't want Creed to do any of this to him, but he didn't have a say in the matter. Whether he liked it or not, his body was trapped and Creed was priming it for his own pleasures. However, his thoughts quickly changed when he felt the swordsman's finger dive deeper into him, brushing lightly against a spot Train didn't know existed and felt his eye shoot open as a rather loud moan escaped his control. He wrapped his arms around Creed's neck, arching his back again as the silver man brushed against that spot again, his body beginning to vibrate as his ex-partner slowly began attacking that spot deep inside him.

"Creed…" Train moaned again, angry that the drug would not let him forget who was doing this time him. "Creed… That felt… incredible…"

Creed smirked and poked that spot with two of his fingers, reveling in the cry his love let out and wriggled his fingers a little. "Just wait until something bigger goes in… Tell me you want that, Train. Tell me you want me inside of you."

Train bit his lip, trying to fight the drug and the sensations Creed was giving him. Creed growled and poked at that spot again, more roughly this time as he stabbed at it repeatedly, pausing and wiggling his finger each time he hit it. Train cried out forcefully with each touch, knowing he wasn't going to be able to fight it any longer.

"Tell me, Train! Tell me you want me inside of you. SAY IT!" Creed shouted the last words as he poked the spot over and over again, making sure to hit it spot on with each thrust of his fingers.

Train cried out and dug his fingers deeper into Creed's neck. "I… I-I want you i-inside of m-me…" He stammered, unwillingly.

Creed laughed and pulled his fingers away, adjusting himself so he was between Train's legs. "Say please…"

Train glared at him, knowing he couldn't ignore the command and felt his lips moving on their own. "Please…"

Creed smiled. "You're so needy, Love…" He spit on his hand again, rubbing it along his own penis so it was properly lubed up for his awaiting cat. "But so am I… And today… Not only will I be receiving the best birthday present ever… But I will be bonding with you on a level I know no one else ever has."

Train couldn't object as Creed entered his hard cock inside of him. He cried out in pain as the man slowly entered him, stopping every so often so Train could get used to the feeling. Creed pulled Train up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his back and massaging his soft skin gently. He kissed Train's shoulders and neck, doing whatever he could to lessen the stunning man's pain as he pushed himself in until the base of his member hit Train's rear.

Creed stayed like that for a few minutes, holding Train close to his chest, kissing him tenderly as he waited for his love's body to tell him he was ready. When he felt Train's breathing slow down a little, his hands lessening their grip on his neck, Creed laid his love back down, resting his head gently on the pillow, making sure he did not pull out of his cat.

Creed leaned forward, resting both of his hands on either side of Train's head and against the pillow his beloved rested on. "I'm going to start, Train. The tightness of you is getting to be too much to bear already."

Creed thrust into his beloved once, watching as Train's face contorted in pain for a second, his breathing fast as he tried to ignore the ache. The silver man did it again, noticing his beloved was slowly beginning to get used to the feeling, smirking when he saw Train lock eyes with him and wrap his arms tighter around his neck. Creed leaned forward and kissed Train, growling in frustration as he thrust in and out of his cat again, realizing he had not told his Kitten to kiss him.

"Kiss me, Train." Creed said through pants, moving his cock in and out of the man, making sure his eyes never left Train as he spoke. "Every time I kiss you, I want you to kiss me back. And kiss me with as much passion and love as I am kissing you."

Creed tested to see if this worked, never stopping his thrusting motions as he leaned down and latched his lips onto Train's. When he entered his love's mouth, he moaned longingly at the feel of Train's tongue massaging his own. Train tightened his grip around Creed's neck and pulled him closer, his body not able to control itself as it did as Creed had earlier commanded it. The silver man plunged his tongue in even deeper, reveling in the taste of his beloved, cherishing the feeling of Train's tight ass squeezing his cocked forcefully.

"Oh, Train…" Creed moaned as he continued his thrusting, gripping the pillow beneath his love's head tightly. "Train… My precious cat… My dearest love… You feel so good."

Train had been trying to hide how good the sensations felt and was proud of himself for the most part until he felt Creed adjust his shaft inside of him and brush against that spot once more. He cried out loudly and gripped even tighter to Creed's neck, knowing his body had betrayed him as he tried to fight the drug that was forcing him to say how it felt. However, Creed must have disagreed with his silence as he thrust into him again, brushing against that spot once more as he locked eyes with the golden man.

"Tell me, Train…" Creed said through pants, his lower body never stopping its thrusting motions. "Tell me how it feels. Tell me the truth."

Train gasped loudly as Creed brushed against his pleasurable spot over and over, trying to fight the drug and failing miserably as his voice cracked in bliss. "It feels… amazing…"

Creed smirked and moved himself even faster, making sure to simply brush against his beloved's spot at first, not ready to send Train over the edge just yet. "Good… I'll keep going at it until you scream my name in passion."

Train felt Creed make true on his word as he brushed against the spot quickly and repeatedly. With each thrust Creed made into him, the gunman cried out louder, his body shaking uncontrollably as the heat he felt from early resurfaced in his groin, his body about to forsake him again. As Creed moved his hips even faster, his cock gliding along his orgasmic spot over and over, Train heard how pathetic his voice sounded as he gasped and shouted again.

"Oh, God… Creed!" He screamed, his arms wrapping tighter around Creed's neck. "Creed… It feels so good!"

Creed moved himself again and hit Train's spot dead on. The cat saw fireworks flash before his eyes, arching his back and pressing his chest against the silver man's as he spread his legs further, allowing Creed more room to work. He was angry at himself for doing that, since it was something Creed hadn't asked him to do, but clearly made his enemy happy. Creed hit that spot over and over again, increasing the strength and velocity of each thrust, panting and crying out with Train as he moved his cock even faster and harder into him.

"Train…" Creed moaned, kissing him deeply as he continued his thrusting motions. "Put your hand on my heart."

Train did as he was told since there wasn't anything he could do to fight it and shouted again as Creed stabbed into him, leaving his shaft there as he spoke loving words to the cat. "That's my heart beating for you… It has only ever beat for you, and only ever will."

He went back to his thrusting, freezing his cock against Train's pleasurable spot every so often so he could see the look on his love's face and listen to the sounds his cat graced him with. "I am forever yours… And you are forever mine."

Creed moved even faster, memorizing what Train's face looked like contorted in pleasure, relishing the feel of his love's quick breath cascading down his neck. "Say you're mine, Train. Tell me I belong to you. Let me hear you acknowledge that you are **my** cat."

Train was gasping and shouting so loudly he was surprised no one heard him. With each thrust Creed made, he felt himself going more over the edge and knew the heat in his groin was about ready to explode. At this point, he just wanted to let it happen so he wouldn't have to keep obeying what Creed wanted him to say. He bit his lip again, trying to stop himself from speaking those words, closing his eyes again as he tried to leave his body before he knew he couldn't control his actions anymore.

When Creed didn't hear Train say those words, he growled and pulled himself out of his love, spinning him around and shoving his cat's head into the bed. He re-entered his love from behind, going back to his rapid thrusting motions, finding that spot again immediately as he attacked it once more. Somehow he managed to apply even more force behind each thrust, gripping Train's hips tightly as he pushed himself in and out of his cat, making sure to hit that spot with every motion he made.

"Say it, Train!" Creed managed between thrust, panting like a rabid beast, thrusting in and out of his beloved's ass as if his life depended on it. "Tell me you're mine! Tell me you belong to me!"

Train bit the pillow to stop himself, then cried out loudly when Creed gripped his hips and thrust into him as hard as he possibly could. "I-I'm… I'm yours, Creed…" He gasped loudly as Creed hit his spot over and over again, knowing the heat in his groin was going to burst at any moment. "I… I belong to you…"

Creed cried out loudly, then pulled out of Train again, flipping him back over quickly and entering him again without a moment's rest. He wanted to see Train's face for the next words he wanted to hear him say, but first he needed to remind the beautiful man how he felt for him.

Creed gripped Train's penis tightly, beginning to pump it along with his thrusts, matching his movements as he locked eyes with his beloved again. "I love you, Train…" He moaned and gasped loudly, knowing he was going to burst inside his cat soon, but needing to wait for the perfect moment. "Tell me you love me."

Train shook his head, screaming loudly as Creed pumped his hard cock and thrust into him with so much vigor, the gunman wasn't sure his ass could take much more punishment. Creed growled angrily and moved faster into him, jerking him off with so much speed he thought his hand was going to fall off. He thrust into him again, pausing as he hit that spot again, squeezing his love's shaft tightly as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Train's.

"Say it, Train…" Creed kissed him deeply, then thrust into him again. "Tell me you love me."

Despite how good it felt, Train just wanted this to end and thought that maybe if he didn't try to fight the drug and gave the man what he wanted, it would.

"I love you…"

Creed wasn't satisfied with that quiet response and thrust into Train again, pausing once more on that pleasurable spot as he held firmly onto his hard cock. "Say it again! Louder! And use my name!"

Train was clawing at Creed's back, his body begging for the man to keep moving, feeling himself being swallowed by the pleasurably feeling of his ex-partner simply pressing against the spot in his ass with his shaft. When he felt Creed push harder into him, but was not thrusting anymore, Train knew he had to give him what he wanted if he ever wanted this to end.

"I love you, Creed!" Train shouted, wrapping his arms back around the man's head, pulling at his hair tightly. "Now just finish already, you bastard!"

Creed smirked at his love and went back to his thrusting motions. He wasn't sure how Train was able to speak to him with such harsh language, but he had a feeling those words came from a pleasurable place since he knew Train wasn't given permission to speak anything that wasn't positive or satisfying.

"As you wish, my love…"

Creed thrust as fast as he could, knowing he was going to explode any minute, but needing to see Train do it first. He pumped at his cat's hard cock quickly, moving as fast into that spot in Train's tight ass as he could. When he saw his love's face contort in passion, Creed moved even faster and harder, attacking his love's entrance as viciously as he could, his hand moving back and forth against his penis, syncing up his motions again.

Just when he knew Train was about to come, Creed kissed him violently, then pulled back and watched his love's face. "I love you, Train!"

Train arched his back and exploded into Creed's hand as soon as he said those three words, angry that the silver man had managed to sync them up so easily. Once he saw Train fall back onto the bed, panting wildly as he tried to gather his bearings, Creed thrust into him a few more times, crying out his beloved's name one more time before falling on top of him. He stayed there for a moment, leaving himself inside of Train as he felt their hearts beat together. Creed wrapped his arms around his beloved's neck and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"That was… Heavenly, Train…" He swallowed and caught his breath enough to speak to his love again. "Tell me how it was for you."

Train tried to see if he could say something other than the truth, but his mouth betrayed him, proving that the drug was still in effect. "Unbelievably amazing…"

Creed snickered and pulled out of Train, rolling to the side of his love and pulling Train along with him. "Good." He snuggled closer to his cat, pulling the gunman against his chest as he ran his fingers through his hair and along his back. "I need to tell Doctor the drug worked… And to get me more ASAP."

Train swallowed fearfully, pushing himself out of Creed's arms only to be pulled back again.

"No, Train. Stay here. Stay here for the rest of the day. After all, there's still at least another nine hours of the drug left… If I'm lucky."

Creed pulled Train's head up to meet his eyes, rubbing his cat's lips with his thumb before kissing him deeply, moaning happily as he felt Train kiss him back. Even though he knew that was because of the drug Creed didn't care. He was going to enjoy the rest of the day with his captive cat and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

He broke the kiss and rested Train's unwilling head against his chest, wrapping his arms around his back and tangling their legs together so their bodies were flushed against one another. "Rest now, Love. We still have nine more hours of fun. I'll wake you when I'm ready for round two."

Train felt his eye widened, but knew his body couldn't move since Creed already commanded it to remain where it was. He felt Creed's body slowly go limp again his own, signaling the man had fallen asleep, but knowing there was nothing he could do about it. Then, he felt his own eyes go heavy and remembered Creed had just told him to rest. He also couldn't deny that he actually felt relaxed and his body and mind were both tired from both the intense sex Creed had forced on him and all the strength he had been using to fight the toxin still coursing through his blood.

As his eyes shut, Train sighed in relaxed fury, knowing he'd have to think of something to get him out of round two.


	8. Just Say Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.

I really enjoyed writing this. I might do a part two in the future. Don't worry, I'm still writing a different fate. I just needed to get this idea out of my head.

* * *

Train sat in front of a long table, feet resting on top of its surface as he twirled Hades on his finger. Next to him was his partner, Creed Diskenth, who was sitting with his legs crossed, elbow leaning on the table with his pale cheek on the palm of his hand. He had a strange smile on his face as he watched the Black Cat, something the gunman was used to receiving from the lunatic. He was never quite sure why Creed always looked at him with such overt resolve in his eyes and an animated smile on his thin lips, but it never failed to make him uneasy.

_Seriously, what's his deal? He looks at me as if he's never seen a human being before. I mean, I know he admires my skills and respects me to an extreme degree, but that look does_ _**not** _ _scream respect and admiration. I don't know what it screams, but it's certainly not that._

Despite the fact that Train was usually looked at with fear or disgust, he knew what looks of respect were. Sephiria Arks received them all the time and since she was their leader, Train saw the other assassins giving her that look often. Especially her second in command, Belze. However, everyone had a feeling there was something more going on between Number One and Number II, but Train knew that didn't change the respect he had for her.

_And it doesn't change that the way he looks at her_ _ **still**_ _isn't the same as the way Creed looks at me. I've never seen_ _ **anyone**_ _look at someone else like that_ _ **ever.**_ _What the hell is wrong with him?_

Hearing Creed sigh contentedly, Train finally decided he had enough of his staring and questioned the man. "Can I help you?"

Creed beamed gleefully at the Black Cat, scooting his chair a little closer as if Train's words were an invitation to lessen the distance between them. "There's many things you can do to help me, my dear Train…"

Train made a strangled noise and moved his chair back as he turned his body slightly away from his partner. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I have a feeling my answer is going to be no to whatever those… 'things' may be."

Creed frowned a little, leaning his head to the side slightly so he could get a better look at his adored assassin. "Very well then. I won't request anything of you. Simply watching you is enough to please me."

Train couldn't help but shiver at those words and cocked an eyebrow at the man from over his shoulder. "Watching me do what? Exist?"

Creed nodded as if that was obvious, then let out another dreamy sigh as he slid his chair closer to his precious Black Cat. "Yes… I could watch you breathe all day…"

Train grimaced and took his feet off the table, turning his body so it was fully facing away from Creed. "Do you ever say anything normal?"

Creed felt his heart break a little, but did not let his hurt feeling deter him from making sure his cat felt adored. "You don't understand because you just don't see how amazing, wonderful, and perfect you are. But don't worry. As long as I'm around, I'll make sure to remind you every day."

Train glanced over his shoulder and frowned at Creed's sweet smile, then sighed and turned to the table, resting his head on the surface, creating a light thud as he did so. "Where the hell is Sephiria? I'd like to leave…"

Creed pouted and reached out to place his hand under Train's forehead, hoping to cushion him from banging it against the wooden table again. "Do you need to be somewhere?"

Train sat up and pushed Creed's hand away, glaring at him before resting his head in his hands. "Yes. Home. Away from you."

Creed's heart cracked a little more, disappointment running through him as he watched the man he cared for more than anything or anyone else in the world suffer slightly just because Creed was near him. The swordsman sighed shakily as he looked down at his lap, gripping his fingers tightly as he stared at his knees.

_Why does he dislike me so much? I understand he hates everything in this world just like me, but at least_ _ **I**_ _can see the potential in_ _ **us**_ … _At least I understand the truth of the bond we have… And what we could have if he'd just let me into his heart…_

Feeling a tear about to fall, Creed took in a deep breath and decided to voice his heartbroken thoughts to the man he loved. "Train… Why don't you like me?"

Train turned to his partner and blinked in confusion at him. "What?"

Creed wanted to look at his beloved, but he knew if he did it would either only encourage his tears to fall freely, or he would throw himself at the Black Cat and confess his undying love.

_I can't do that yet. I have to wait for the right moment and I_ _ **know**_ _the right moment is going to be here soon._

Creed took another breath and gripped his knees as he gathered the strength he needed to be more honest with Train. "Why don't you like me? We work so well together on missions… Actually, we work **perfectly** together on missions, even Sephiria and the other numbers see that. And I know you hate to admit it, but our personalities and similar, yet complimentary… Like Yin and Yang. And we get along whenever you're not angry with me over something silly… Why don't you like me?"

Train could hear the sadness in his partner's voice and actually felt a little bad for the man.

_Guess I didn't really have a reason to be mean to him just now… All he was doing was staring. I know it was creepy and he does it a lot, but I guess I could have been a bit nicer about it._

Train shook his head.

_Wait, no, fuck that! Being nicer to him won't help! And since when did I consider being nicer to_ _ **anyone**_ _else let alone Creed Diskenth? I'm_ _ **the Black Cat**_ _for God's sake! An assassin! A Chronos number. Number XIII! Since when do I show compassion for another?_

Still, as he looked at Creed's defeated demeanor, he couldn't help but feel guilty for his harsh words. "I wouldn't describe the things you do that make me angry as 'silly'... They're annoying and creepy." Train sighed in frustration when he saw Creed wince at his words and rubbed his face. "I don't know how else to describe it, Creed! The way you stare at me is unsettling… And I don't know if I'd describe our relationship as 'Yin and Yang'. That implies a level of complementary dualism that **isn't** our partnership."

Creed grimaced again and wiped away a tear quickly before Train saw it. "But… Why do you think that? Why can't you see what everyone else sees with our work together? Why can't you see what I see...?"

The last sentence was said so quietly that Train barely heard it. For some reason, the guilt he felt rose even higher and he felt the need to make his partner feel better. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that if you looked at the numbers, Creed was right. Chronos ranked their partnerships within the organization and he and Creed were consistently at the top due to their high kill rate and amount of successful missions completed. In fact, since being partnered with Creed, he hadn't failed a single mission and had even been able to complete them all in record time. That was due to the fact that he could act freely on whatever the task at hand was while Creed had his back and dealt with the lower level lackeys.

_He also always has a plan to make up for my inability to follow a plan. It's almost as if he prepares for me to go off the grid and makes a plan for it. I don't know how or why he does it, but he always manages to protect me while I go after the mark._

Added to that, out of all the partner's Train had in his short time with Chronos, Creed was the only one he could tolerate long enough to be able to actually consider him a partner. Everyone else either died, was scared off by Train, or Train put in a specific request to Sephira to get rid of them because of how useless they turned out to be. After just his first mission with Creed, Train not only saw the potential in his skill, but was even able to tolerate his personality enough to engage in minor conversation with him on their way back to headquarters.

_The only thing I don't like is how uncomfortable he makes me feel with his constant stares and need to touch me. But… Even that is preferable to the others who either peed their pants in fear or just flat out died on the mission. Or those whose voices were so grating and annoying I almost shot them myself._

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I… Guess you have a point… We have higher numbers than any other partnership and considering that you're still alive nor are you running from me in fear… That's a huge improvement from the others…"

Creed felt his entire body light up with jubilation despite the fact Train and mentioned the people he worked with before their partnership. He hated whenever he heard his dear Black Cat talk about previous partners since it only reminded Creed that he wasn't his first one. However, the rest of Train's sentence made it easy for him to ignore the slight pain he felt in his chest since it was the closest to Train's declaration of his feelings to him the swordsman had ever gotten.

_Maybe this_ _**is**_ _the right time. Maybe I should tell him how I feel before Sephiria gets here…_

Creed turned quickly to his beloved cat, grabbing Train's hands and bringing them to his face to force the guman to look him in the eyes. "Train… Hearing you say that makes me happier than you could ever imagine because…" He sighed and nuzzled his face into his partner's fingers, smiling reverently as he did so. "Because… I lo-"

The door burst open on the other side of the room, revealing Belze and Sephiria. As Number II walked in, Train stood up, knowing Number One would be next and they had to greet her that way every time she entered the room. Creed frowned when the strong hands left his grip, then glared harshly at the door where his superiors had entered through. He stood as well, but kept his head low so neither of them would see how enraged he was for being interrupted in the middle of his confession. Creed knew if he made eye contact with either of them, he'd be scolded or punished.

_I guess it wasn't the right moment… Damn them!_

Creed saw Train sit out of the corner of his eyes and knew that meant Sephiria had ordered them back down. He complied as well, glancing over at his beloved every so often, wondering what Train's reaction would have been if he finished his sentence. It didn't seem like the gunman even realized what he was about to say, but he did catch Train glancing at him every so often which helped keep the flames of hope alive in his chest.

Creed sighed as he finally met Sephiria's gaze, knowing that avoiding her gaze for too long would also get him in trouble. As soon as he met her eyes, he knew that was the right choice since she seemed to relax a little, as if she were about to scold the man for not looking at her.

Creed held back another sigh as he tried to sound respectful towards his superior, but all he wanted to do was grab Train, confess his love, then run off with him to live happily ever after with the Black Cat. "What's our next mission, Ms. Arks?"

Creed made sure to cut straight to the point since he knew Sephiria hated pointless conversations. It turned out to be a good choice since she no longer seemed displeased with his earlier transgressions. "Your next target is Weston Decamp, local crime boss whose influence in the underworld is beginning to interfere with Chronos' control. You are to kill **him** , but no one else."

Train nodded, glad to see the meeting already seemed to be over and he could leave. "Understood. Where is he?"

Sephiria turned to Train as Belze handed Creed the paperwork on the man since they all knew Train wouldn't read it. "That's where the catch comes in."

Train cocked an eyebrow. "Catch?"

Sephiria nodded. "Yes. This isn't going to be a normal sneak and kill mission. You and Creed are to attend his party in order to get close to him."

Train rolled his eyes. He hated missions that involved schmoozing with scumbags. "Great, an undercover mission... Why can't we just find him at the end and kill him when he's good and drunk?"

_Honestly, I could even do that on my own._

Sephiria gave her subordinate a stern look as she spoke. "Because we also need you to get him to name out the rest of the people in his organization. Once we have that information, you can dispose of him then we'll track down the others and erase them as well."

Train sighed, then nodded. "Understood… What's the cover story for us being there this time?"

Every time they did a mission like the one Sephiria laid out for them, she always gave them a cover story for why they were at the event. One time they were partners at a local law firm there to offer representation for the target. Another time, they were brothers looking to get into business with the person running the organization. Creed didn't seem happy with that arrangement, but it worked out nonetheless.

Sephiria tangled her fingers together and leaned forward on her hand, knowing the Black Cat wasn't going to like the scenario laid out for them, but had a feeling Creed would. "You're going to be attending the event together as lovers."

Train eyes widened and he stood up quickly, slamming his hands on the table as he inadvertently yelled at Number One. "WHAT?!"

He was surprised to hear his shock echoed by Creed and turned to look at the swordsman quickly. Train could tell right away that his partner's reaction was **not** the same as his own, but he also couldn't tell what it was. Creed was shaking slightly, gripping the papers he was holding tightly, almost ripping them in half from the violent twitches his body was recklessly making.

Train looked away from his partner to address his superiors. "Is that story **really** necessary?! Why can't we do the brother thing again? Pretending to want in on his business makes more sense than pretending to be **lovers**!"

Sephiria sighed, knowing Train was going to react that way but had her reasoning backed up and ready to go. "It's a swingers party and only couples can get in."

Train frowned. "Swingers party? What the hell is that?"

"They will be exchanging people in couples at the end of the night." Belze said matter-of-factly, keeping his steely stare on the Black Cat just in case he had another outburst.

Train felt his face go pale, about to speak but was interrupted by Creed who seemed to be thinking the same thing he had been thinking. "Does that mean we're supposed to leave with someone else at the end of the night?!"

Sephiria blinked at Creed's panicked voice, having a feeling he was concerned about someone taking Train home with them instead of him. "No. You should be out of there before that happens and chances are the party will come to an end by your presence. No one will be having fun."

Train held back a growl as he clenched his fists. "Why are you sending **us** for this? Aren't there plenty of male and female partnerships in the organization? Couldn't you send one of them? Won't they find it strange to see two **men** showing up to a sex party?"

Sephiria rolled her eyes at Train's naivety. "Yes, we could send another pair and have them play the role of a straight couple, but none of them have the skills or the strength in their partnership to make this a successful mission. You and Diskenth also have a chemistry that none of the other assassins have with one another and I'm sure you'll be able to pass as lovers with no problem. I also don't know why you think two men being together is strange. Same sex couples are **not** odd in the least. In fact, I'm sure you'll run into others there. It's a swingers party, not a straight couples only party. And by the way, Hearntet, it's the twenty-first century. Get your head out of your ass."

Train held back a growl from Sephiria's scolding and watched as Creed seemed to relax, but went back to his earlier trembles and shakes. Sighing, the cat gestured to his partner as if he was proof that their idea was bad. "Look what you're doing to Creed! He hates this idea just as much as I do."

Creed turned to his precious cat and frowned. "I don't hate the idea…"

Train blinked in confusion at him. "Wh-what?"

Before Creed could answer, Sephiria spoke again. "That's enough questions and protests. I don't owe you an explanation. Your job is to complete the missions given to you without question. Understood?"

Train sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, Ma'am…"

Sephiria nodded and continued. "Diskenth has all the information you'll need in those files." Seeing Train still wanted to object, Number One narrowed her eyes at him and spoke sternly to the cat. "Need I remind you what happens when you don't obey the Elders?"

Train winced and shook his head as images of being punished returned to him. "No… No there's no need to remind me…"

Sephiria nodded. "Then you understand and accept the mission?"

_Do I have a choice…?_

Train made sure not to say those words out loud, but lowered his head and nodded obediently once more. "Yes, Ma'am…"

"Good." She turned to Creed, who seemed to be lost in some sort of euphoric trance. Sephiria frowned and snapped her fingers at the man, catching his attention enough that she could ask him a question. "I assume you know how to dance?"

Creed blinked, then nodded. "Of course…"

Sephiria stood. "Then you are to teach Heartnet before tomorrow night when the party happens. You will be expected to fit in and unlike other missions, part of that fitting in will require you to dance with one another."

Train frowned, not liking the implication Number One was making even though he knew she was right. "Are you just assuming I don't know how to dance?" Everyone in the room gave him a knowing look, causing the Black Cat to sigh and lower his head. "Fine. Whatever. You got me. Are we dismissed?"

Sephiria stopped Belze from reprimanding Train and nodded her head. "Suits will be sent to your respective apartments. They are matching so it's important you wear them."

Train nodded, then turned away quickly from his superiors, leaving the room as fast as he could. As he walked down the hall, he heard frantic footsteps following after him and knew that meant Creed was close behind. As he heard his partner approach, Train sighed and slowed down his steps, knowing if he didn't Creed would just grab him and make him stop.

"I'm sorry I accepted this mission on our behalf, but we didn't have a choice. So, let's ju-"

"-You think I'm upset about this mission?" Creed's voice showed honest confusion, catching up to his cat as he frowned at Train.

Train blinked at his partner. "You're… okay with this?

Creed smiled brightly at him and nodded his head enthusiastically. "Absolutely I am! Tomorrow night is going to be so much fun! We haven't been to a party in a while."

Train frowned as they made their way towards the exit. "You **like** these stupid party missions?"

Creed nodded his head again, making sure he kept pace with his beloved as he spoke. "I do! They're my favorite because we get to spend time together that doesn't involve simply killing people. We get to socialize and be with one another on a more intimate level. I've loved every one of them. Well, except for the time we had to pretend to be brothers. That was **awful**."

Train rolled his eyes at Creed's excited answer, but couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips at his last sentence. "Oh? You didn't like pretending to be my brother, **Brother**?"

Creed shivered, hating hearing his beloved say that word not only because the love he wanted from Train was so far away from a brotherly love, but also because it only reminded him of that night when he needed to stuff down his feelings for the cat even more than usual. "Don't call me that…"

Train smirked, enjoying that he had found something to annoy his partner with. "Really? Why is that, **Brother**?"

Creed smacked his chest. "I said stop it!"

Train made a dramatic whimper as he grabbed the spot Creed hit. "Ouch! That hurt! Why would you hit your own brother?!"

Creed winced every time Train used that word. Even though he knew his beloved was just messing with him, it didn't change that every time he heard his dear Black Cat say those words, it was like pouring acid in his ear. "I'm about to do more than just hit you if you keep saying it…"

Train smirked and looked at Creed from the corner of his eye. "Is that so? Think you can take on the legendary Black Cat?"

Creed smiled lwedly, then turned his head to smirk at Train. "Depends on what kind of… 'battle' we're in…"

Train frowned, not sure what Creed was implying, but knew his partner was referring to something other than a fight. Not really caring to find out, Train rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you mean, but if you really want to find out, you'll have to catch me first!"

Creed watched as Train sprinted away from him, not hesitating to run after his beloved. "Train, wait! Remember what Sephiria said! I have to teach you to dance before tomorrow night!"

Train laughed, but did not stop running. "Then I guess it's all the more important you catch me!"

Creed smiled at his beloved's words, knowing Train had no idea how flirtatious he was being.

_Sometimes I wonder how he can shoot a target so flawlessly, but then be so blind to the chemistry between us. Hell, even Sephiria just admitted how perfect we are together! Something I will cherish forever…._

With that thought in mind, Creed smirked and licked his lips as he picked up his pace, using the strength of his love for Train to help him catch up to his cat. "Challenge accepted…"

_As if I needed more encouragement to chase him. I'd chase him to the end of the Earth if it existed!_

* * *

Creed was rushing down the sidewalk, slipping his jacket on as he turned a corner, nearly colliding with a young woman walking her dog. Creed was easily able to jump over the pooch, ignoring the trash woman's curses as he continued making his way down the street.

_Fuck that whore! I'm late to meet Train for a dancing lesson!_

Creed pulled out all the stops to teach his beloved to dance. After tackling Train to the ground the other day, he managed to get his cat to agree to letting him rent out a local studio where they'd have all the room and privacy they needed for a proper lesson. Creed made sure to confirm with the studio that they would be entirely alone aside from one worker who had to be there in order to close and open the building along with accepting his payment. Creed played with the idea of persuading them into giving him the studio for free, but he decided against it. Money meant nothing when it came to Train.

_And it's not like I don't have plenty of it. I've been saving up for a moment like this with Train since the day I met him. I didn't know what that moment would be, but I knew it would present itself sooner or later._

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he was going to tell Train how he felt and prayed that his precious cat would return his affections and they would be lovers for real by the time the party happened. As overjoyed as Creed was at the idea of pretending to be Train's lover, being his lover for real would not only make the mission easier for them both, but the swordsman's heart would **finally** be full.

_But if I don't get there soon, Train will get impatient and leave. Usually he's the one that's late, but I had to make sure I looked_ _ **perfect**_ _for night._

As he ran, he imagined Train in his arms, spinning and twirling him around, dipping him and holding him close to his body. He felt his beloved's breath washing against his skin, getting goosebumps at the mere thought of feeling Train's strong arms wrap around his waist. He nearly tripped on an uneven spot in the sidewalk when he felt Train's eyes on him, seeing his dear cat smile warmly at him as he leaned closer, their lips barely touching. Creed moaned to himself through his panted breaths as he imagined what it would be like to feel Train's lips against his own. He picked up the pace, gripping the rose in his hand meant for his beloved as he licked his lips in an attempt to taste what his imagination was tasting.

_Wait for me, my love! I'll be there soon!_

Creed finally made it to his destination and burst through the doors like a madman on a warpath, which he ironically realized wasn't too far from the truth. As soon as he stepped inside he was relieved to see Train hadn't left, but felt his blood boil at the sight before him. Train was currently in a strange woman's arm and the witch in question was giving Creed a startled look, most likely due to his frazzled state. Creed gritted his teeth and gripped the rose he held tightly, nearly snapping it in half as he shook with rage at the scene before him.

"Train… Who is **that**?" He spat out the last words, as if the woman Train was holding was not a person.

Train blinked at his partner, then at the woman he was dancing with and frowned. "This is Ariel. She's teaching me to dance."

Creed gripped his fingers even tighter, drawing blood from his palm as he glared at the witch. " **I'm** supposed to be teaching you to dance… Not **her** …"

Train rolled his eyes and released the woman since it seemed to only be making his partner angry. "Yeah, but you were late. And we only have tonight for me to learn, so I took the initiative and asked her to dance. We're just lucky she's so nice."

The woman blushed at Train, then felt her skin pale when Creed looked at her. With a violent twitch of his head and a heated growl, the woman took Creed's hint and stepped away from the Black Cat, back to her spot behind the counter.

Creed watched her run off and growled even louder, still not pleased with the fact that the woman who was touching **his** Train was still in the room. "Leave. **Now.** "

She didn't need to be told twice and she ran off to the back room, stumbling slightly as she shut the door behind herself. Creed smirked a little when he heard her frightened whimpers, feeling a little better knowing he was able to scare the girl straight enough to know to never touch his beloved ever again.

_No one can touch him. Only_ _ **I**_ _am worthy enough to even grace his shadow. How_ _ **dare**_ _she think she's good enough to hold Train?!_

Train rolled his eyes as he watched Creed continue to glare at the door. "Was that really necessary?"

Creed was brought back to reality by the beautiful voice of his partner and felt his demeanor suddenly change. "Are you ready to get started?"

Train sighed as Creed approached, not surprised that the man didn't want to talk about his outburst, but annoyed by it nonetheless. "I was ready twenty minutes ago when **I** got here late. Since when are **you** the one who's late?"

_Especially when it involves me. He's admitted that he gets to mission at least an hour ahead of schedule just because he wants to spend as much time with me as possible._

Creed frowned as he stood a few feet away from his beloved, his heart sinking as he stared at Train. "Are you mad at me, Train?"

Train sighed and rubbed his eyes. "No. Let's just get this over with. I didn't have dinner yet."

Creed beamed merrily at his cat. "Maybe after this we can get dinner together?"

Train gave Creed a strange look as the swordsman approached and handed him a single, bent rose. "This is starting to sound a lot like a date…"

Creed's heart lifted when Train said those words and beamed excitedly at his beloved. "What's wrong with that?"

Train cocked his eyebrow at his partner's thrilled tone, not sure why the idea seemed to elate the man so much. "Because it's **not** a date… It's a necessary unfortunate part of a mission."

Creed couldn't stop smiling as he grabbed Train's hand and led him to another spot on the dance floor, refusing to dance on the tained place where that woman had been holding his love. "Yes, but it's **like** a date, is it not? Especially if we get dinner afterwards."

Train glared at the man's back, but allowed himself to be dragged away. "I never agreed to that…"

Creed shrugged his shoulders as he reached a part of the dance floor he deemed worthy enough of Train's feet and turned around to face his partner. "I'm sure you'll need it after this and if it feels like a date, why fight it?"

Train was about to protest when Creed took a dancing position, placing the cat's arm on his back as he held his other hand firmly in his own. Creed smiled at the rose that Train still held, then looked his beloved in the eyes. "You ready?"

Train blinked, then frowned. "This isn't the position Ariel taught me…"

Creed glowered a little at the mention of that witch. "That's because she was assuming you'd be leading. Since you're just learning, it's important that I lead."

Train's look did not change. "...But I already learned the other way…"

Creed rolled his eyes at his cat's stubbornness. "It'll be easier and more convincing if I lead." Seeing Train was still not willing to accept that, he grabbed his love's chin lightly and smiled warmly. "Just trust me, Train. Okay?"

Train wasn't sure why he felt his face get hot and he suddenly realized how close Creed was to him. While there had been several situations where Creed had been close to him before, the position they were currently in was the first time he had ever willingly been in his partner's arms in a semi automatic way.

_Probably just not used to the proximity… It'll pass._

Train sighed and nodded his head. "Okay, fine. Let's just get this over with. Ariel was struggling, so if you actually manage to teach me, I'll agree to dinner after this."

Creed almost snapped again after hearing his beloved mention that witch's name again, then felt his heart race at the acceptance of dinner. "Just to be clear, you're agreeing to a date with me after I teach you to dance, correct?"

Train felt his face get hot again, then shook his head to rid himself of the feeling. "That's **not** what I said. I said **if** you can teach me, then I will agree to **dinner**. I never said anything about a date."

Creed shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, Train…"

_While I'd love to hear him say the words that it's a date, it doesn't really matter as long as it happens._

"Okay, let's get started. First, put your foo-"

"-Wait, don't we need music?" Train asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Creed giggled at his love. "Not at first. I want to make sure you can get the basics down first. When you learned how to shoot a gun, didn't you learn how to hold it first?"

Train frowned. "Yeah…"

Creed smiled blithely at his cat. "Well, it's the same with learning anything else. You need to walk before you learn how to run, my dear Train. Now, as I was saying, when I put this foot back, you put that foot forward. See?"

Train watched their feet as Creed stepped back, then he stepped forward. He remembered Ariel said something like that too, but it was harder with the woman since she had been telling him what to do and then she followed. It was easier now because all he had to do was follow Creed's feet.

Creed nodded and smiled. "Great, now I'm going to step to the side, and you're going to follow again. Do you feel how strongly I'm holding onto you?"

Train knew he was blushing again, but nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Creed giggled at his love's embarrassed look. "I'm not doing that just because I like you so much, I'm doing it so you can listen to my body and follow its motions. If you just trust me and follow my lead, you don't really have to do much. Especially with something as simple as a dance as this."

Train glared at the man. "Are you teaching me an idiot's dance or something?"

Creed laughed loudly. "No, my Dear! I'm teaching you a common dance that **everyone** knows. With your natural talents, I'm sure that by the end of the night you'll be spinning and twirling in no time."

Train sighed and nodded his head. "Whatever… What's next?"

Creed smiled, containing the urge or swoon in his love's arms or pulling him into a kiss as he took a step forward without saying a word to Train. The Black Cat was shocked to see his body had instinctively listened to Creed's and taken a step back. He blinked at his feet, then up at Creed who was giving him the most proud, adoring smile he had ever seen. Which was saying something considering who it came from.

"See what I mean? Just listen to my body and follow my motions. If you do that, I promise the bond of our partnership will take over and you'll be a pro in no time."

Train rolled his eyes, unknowingly smiling at Creed's words. "Whatever you say, Sensei Creed…"

Creed's smile changed into a devious smirk as he pressed his forehead against Train's. "Keep talking like that and I'll have to convince you to let us have dessert as well…"

Train didn't know why his heart started racing or his face got even hotter, but he managed to control himself enough to respond and pull his head away. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I still don't know how to dance."

Creed sighed at Train's inability to pick up on his obvious flirting, then pulled away to continue the lesson. He showed Train a few more basic steps, making sure to never let go of his beloved and was delighted to see his cat had never let go of the rose either. After a while when it seemed like Train had picked up the basics pretty well, Creed taught him how to spin, which was mostly up to Train how well it went, but considering how graceful he was already, he wasn't surprised how easily the Black Cat took to it. They practiced for a few more minutes until Creed decided his love had a strong grasp of how to dance.

Creed spun Train once more then dipped him deeply, catching the Black Cat off guard as he blinked in surprise up at the swordsman's beaming face. "You ready to try it with music?"

Train knew his face was a bright shade of red as Creed smiled at him, but he nodded his head despite the feeling. "I-I guess…"

Creed giggled again and unwillingly released his love. He knew what song he wanted them to dance to and had it ready on his phone. Creed walked over to the speakers and plugged his device in, looking back at his beloved quickly before hitting play. He ran back over to Train, taking the Black Cat in his arms again as he smiled wonderfully at his cat.

"Ready?"

Train didn't know why he smiled back, but he did. "Ready."

The song started with the sound of a synthesizer, then slowly a singer's voice came in along with the downbeats of a drum.

" _I'm running out of ways to make you see_

_I want you to stay here beside me_

_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand…"_

The first verse of the song was a bit calm which allowed Train time to look at his feet and make sure he was doing the right thing. However, when he felt Creed's hand reach out and grab his chin, he allowed his face to be directed towards the silver man's gaze. Train nearly jumped out of his skin at the look Creed was giving him. It was the same way Creed had always looked at him, yet somehow it was different. As if Creed was trying to tell him something through the song.

" _Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand…"_

Creed gripped his hand a little tighter at those words, causing the cat to look over as his partner tangled their fingers together, clutching the rose between their palms even tighter. Feeling his partner's intent eyes back on him, Train looked back to Creed and pulled his head away a little, not noticing how close their faces were.

" _Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test_

_Nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love…"_

The beat picked up a bit at that part of the song, making Train have to look down at their feet again. Creed grabbed his chin once more and smiled warmly at him, bringing their faces so close to each other that Train could almost feel the other man's lips brush against his own, causing his body to heat up for a second before he tried to pull away. However, Creed would not let him.

"Trust me, Train… I won't lead you astray…"

For some reason, Train did trust him and nodded his head to make sure Creed knew it. He allowed his body to relax in the other man's arms, using his instincts and knowledge of his partner to take over for the rest of the dance.

" _It's so simple and you know it is_

_You know it is_

_We can't be to and fro like this_

_All our lives_

_You're the only way to me_

_The path is clear_

_What do I have to say to you…"_

Train made sure he didn't look away from Creed's face since he knew he'd have to keep his eyes on the other man tomorrow night no matter what, but also because he was still trying to figure out what Creed was quietly telling him. The swordsman pulled him closer, resting his forehead against Train's as he continued moving their feet, making sure they never broke stride no matter how lost in his beloved he was.

" _For God's sake, dear_

_For God's sake, dear_

_For God's sake, dear_

_For God's sake, dear_

_For God's sake, dear…_

Creed's eyes became a bit desperate at that point, as desperate as the singer's voice sounded as it tried to explain something to someone else. Again, Train wasn't sure what the message was, but he had a feeling if he didn't figure it out by the end of the dance, he was going to hurt Creed's feelings which was something he was realizing he didn't want. Creed nuzzled Train's face a little, then pulled away and readied to spin Train.

" _Just say yes  
Just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test  
Nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

_Just say yes  
'Cause I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in…"_

Train did the correct movements to spin around, then stumbled a little as he gripped Creed's hand slightly. He had lost his footing for a second in order to keep time with the song, but Creed was able to make up for it by dipping him slightly. The motion his partner had cleverly come up with at the last minute made it seem as though Train hadn't done anything wrong, reminding him of his previous day's thoughts about how good they actually did work as partners. Train smiled at Creed as the man pulled him tightly against his chest resting his face closely against the Black Cat's as he kept their body's moving together in time with the song.

" _I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_

_This was all I wanted, all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want…"_

Train felt Creed's hand moved from his waist for a moment as rest against his chest, where his heart was. The gunman blinked and blushed at the hand, looking at the wistful look in his partner's eyes, still not sure what he was trying to tell Train. The cat frowned when he saw realization in Creed's eyes as the swordsman sighed and brought his hand back to the appropriate spot it needed to be for them to dance. For whatever reason, Train felt his heart sink a little, as if he was upset at disappointing his partner. He really was trying to figure out what Creed was telling him, he just had no idea what it was.

" _Just say yes  
Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test  
Nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love_

_Just say yes  
_ ' _Cause I'm aching and I know you are too_

_For the touch of your warm skin_

_As I breathe you in…"_

The music picked up again for the last verse, but Train had gotten used to the slight tempo changes by now and was ready for it. He was easily able to follow Creed as he spun him around again, that time not losing his steps or track of the song's beat and he landed against Creed more gracefully, earning a proud smile from his partner. When the last words were sung, Train felt Creed pull him tight against his chest, smiling down at him as if he was waiting for Train to say something. Train simply stared, catching his breath a little from the dance, but mostly from how breathless he suddenly felt in the other man's arms.

As the song ended, Creed stared at his beloved waiting for him to say something, shaking slightly as he awaited for his love's response. "Well?"

Train still wasn't sure what Creed wanted him to say, but decided to take a guess. "Alright, you win. We'll go to dinner and dessert if you'd like, and you can label the night whatever you want."

The Black Cat was shocked at Creed's sullen sigh and defeated look. He was sure his partner would be thrilled to hear him say that, but for whatever reason, Creed seemed upset.

"What's wrong?" Train asked as Creed rested his head on his shoulder, not sure why he wasn't pushing the swordsman away.

Creed shook his head. "Nothing, Train… That sounds amazing..."

_I was going to tell him tonight, but now I don't think it's the best time._

He pulled back and gazed into his beloved's eyes, moaning with want as Train's golden eyes gave him a ploring look.

_How much more obvious do I need to be?! Does he really need me to say the words? Will he even believe me when I do?_

Creed heard someone clearing their throat causing him to pull his eyes unwillingly away from Train's. He growled and wrapped his arms around Train's back, pulling the man protectively against his chest. As Creed held his beloved possessively, he glared at the witch who was dancing with his partner earlier, refusing to let his cat go in fear that the woman would sweep in and try to take him away again.

Ariel stiffened, scared of the man giving her the deadliest glare she had ever seen as she stayed at her spot in front of the door to the back room. "H-How will you be p-paying tonight, S-Sir?"

Creed squeezed Train a little, ignoring the choking noise his love made as he pulled his card out of his back pocket and flicked it at the woman. "Credit. Hurry up, we have a date to get to."

* * *

Train stood in front of a mirror, frowning as he fixed his tie. He always hated wearing suits, but he knew he had to tonight. Especially since Sephiria had purposefully sent it to him. He also didn't mind the colors of it. It was all black with gold trimmings and white under shirt. The tie was black with gold stripes, the shoes plain black with white socks.

_I have to say, she did a pretty good job. It fits perfectly._

As he looked himself over in the broken mirror, his mind slowly wandered back to the previous night when Creed took him out on what the silver man described was their 'first date'. Train wasn't sure why Creed was insistent on that point, but after a while he decided to stop trying to redirect him. After all, **he** was the one that told Creed he could call it whatever he wanted. Why the man had chosen to attach himself to the idea that it was their first date he'd never know, but it seemed to make him feel better after their dance.

_Why was he so upset? What was he trying to tell me?_

Train sighed at the thought, then smiled slightly at the memory. It actually turned out to be a pretty fun night. Creed took him to a restaurant he had never been to before, mostly because of how pricey it was, but his partner paid for the entire meal. Train tried to pitch it, but Creed seemed more offended by that than paying himself. Afterwards, Creed took him to another spot for ice cream and, despite how cold it still was outside, Train still had no problem eating it. In fact, he was pleasantly surprised when he tasted it.

_It was literally the best ice cream I'd ever had. Creed said they hand churned it which I'm not sure what that means, but apparently it makes it taste a lot better._

While they had their ice cream, Creed brought them to a bridge that overlooked busiest parts of the city. It was a beautiful view of their home, the water beneath them glistening playfully from the city lights and stars and they ended up staying there for hours. It was the longest time he had gone without getting angry at Creed and the longest Creed had gone without creeping Train out. It was as if Creed was being well behaved because he was finally settled with something. As if he finally had something he had been fighting for for so long.

_It did get a little weird when he held my hand when we were leaving. I don't know why I didn't push him away, but…_

Train sighed and ran his fingers through his slightly messy hair as he quietly admitted something to himself.

_It… Kind of felt… Nice…_

Train rubbed his face to try and free himself of the hot feeling that was rising as he thought of their 'date', uncertain why he was even referring to it as such when Creed wasn't around.

_Though, I have to admit… It's crazy how much more tolerable he is when he's not being an obsessive stalker. I actually sort of…_ _**liked** _ _him last night. I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed his company and I enjoyed the evening we spent together._

At no point did Creed give him a creepy look or say anything weird. He was certainly still spewing constant compliments into Train's ears, but everything he said was much sweeter than when Creed demanded his attention by laughing maniacally or obsessing over his body or skills. Everything Creed had said to him last night was an honest compliment that actually warmed the gunman's heart. By the end of the night, he grew an affinity to hearing what his partner had to say about him and even now he smiled at the memory of it.

_I guess when I give him what he wants which seems to just be my company, he calms down a little and his true personality comes out. And I have to say, if last night was who he really is as a person, I think I might be able to consider him a friend._

Creed had pointed out to him the other day that when Train wasn't mad at him they got along great, and now he could see what the man meant. Not only was Train comfortable messing with him, Creed enjoyed his playfulness and was even able to tease Train as well. Creed even managed to fluster Train a few times and made him laugh at one point.

_That's a feat in itself. I can't remember the last time I_ _ **truly**_ _laughed out of happiness instead of sarcasm._

Not only did he have a good time with his partner during their night in the city, but he was finally able to realize how intelligent the man was. Train always knew Creed was smart based on the way he handled their missions, but he had never taken the chance to appreciate the swordsman's level of cleverness. Creed's constant witty comments and remarks had Train smiling quiet often, more than he was used to. So much in fact his cheeks started to hurt.

_Added to all that, Creed seemed to be over the moon with happiness. It was like just seeing me smile was enough to make his day. No, wait, scratch that, it was enough to make his_ _**life** _ _._

That was something else that made the night so pleasant. Creed's level of care for Train was shown in a more healthy way which allowed the Black Cat to see another side of Creed. A side that wasn't an insane, manic, or obsessive about him. A side that was a bit calmer and tame. A side that Train had to admit he hoped would stick around.

_If he stays like this, I think I might actually see our partnership lasting the long run. If he can just keep himself in check, I think I might want to keep him as my partner for as long as I can. It's hard to find anyone that I can not only tolerate, but that can keep up with me on missions._

A knock at the door brought his attention away from his reflection. He knew it was Creed since that was the only person he was expecting. A part of his heart skipped a beat at the thought, but he managed to shake that part off as he answered the door, only to be greeted by a large bouquet of roses.

Train blinked at the roses, then at the well dressed man holding them. "What are these for?"

Creed frowned. "For you, of course…"

Train frowned as well. "What am I supposed to do with them?"

Creed sighed and forced them into Train's hands. "Put them in water. This isn't the first time I've given you roses. What do you normally do with them?"

Train rolled his eyes and stepped back into his apartment to place them on the couch. "Yeah, but you've never given me so many at once. And we don't have time to put them in water. We need to leave."

Creed beamed happily at his love. "You used the pronoun 'we' a lot just now!"

Train cocked an eyebrow, not sure why that made the man so happy. It was then he noticed what Creed was wearing. His suit was all black like Train's but had silver stripes instead of gold. The cat felt his heart race a bit, then frowned. "I thought Sephiria said we'd be matching."

Creed looked down at himself, then at Train, his eyes bright with adoration as he looked his cat up and down. "We do match. Don't you know silver and gold compliment each other? Just like we do!"

Train rolled his eyes and scratched his cheek, mostly to try and cover the blush he knew he had. "Whatever… We need to get going."

Creed let out an enchanted sigh as Train approached him, grabbing his beloved by the shoulders to stop him from leaving. "You look amazing, Train…"

Train felt his blush harshen as he locked eyes with Creed. He wasn't sure what to say, but his mouth seemed to decide to speak despite that mental hiccup. "Th-thanks, y-you too…"

Train's eyes widened at his own words and he ripped himself out of Creed's arms and walked away, unwilling to entertain the thought any further. "C-Come on, let's get going."

"Wait, hold on!"

Train stopped as Creed called out to him and grabbed his wrist. He stared in confusion at his partner who pulled out a small box from his suit pocket. Inside where two little black cat cufflinks which Creed immediately began replaced Train's gold ones with.

Train gave his partner an uneasy look as he watched the man switch them out. "Sephiria isn't going to like this…"

Creed rolled his eyes. "Sephiria doesn't have to know. Besides, the black cat goes better with my rose cufflinks."

Train blinked at his words, then noticed Creed had on little rose cufflinks he was pretty sure didn't come with the suit. The cat sighed and lowered his head in defeat.

_It's not worth fighting him over. Besides, he's right. Sephiria will never know._

Once Creed was done, he tangled his fingers with Train and smiled fondly at him. "There. **Now** we're perfectly matching."

Train felt himself blush again, then growled at himself for constantly having that feeling. He ripped his hand free of his partner's grasp and turned on his heel to walk away. Train made it all the way down the hall, down the stairs, out the building and into the limo without looking at Creed. He even managed to jump in the back seat without looking at the man who took a seat next to him. When Creed scooted in, he sat **very** close to Train, making the gunman jump as their knees touched.

Train looked up at Creed and frowned. "You know this is a limo, right?"

Creed tilted his head in confusion. "Of course I know that, Train. What's your point?"

Train narrowed his eyes slightly at his partner. "My point is there is plenty of room for you to sit without taking up my personal space. Move over."

Creed laughed as Train tried to weakly push him away, then grabbed his love's hands and pinned them against the window behind them. "All the room in the world won't keep me apart from you, my dear Train…"

Train blushed wildly as Creed moved his face closer to his own, not bothering to try and free his hands from the other man's grip as he inched his lips closer and closer to Train's. He felt himself wetting his own slightly, as if he was anticipating what was about to happen. His mind wasn't sure what that something was, but his body seemed to be more than willing to accept whatever Creed was about to do to him.

However, just as their lips were about to meet, the limo made a sudden stop and they watched as the back window rolled down. The drive looked at them curiously through the rearview mirror, but seemed to get over their position rather quickly. "Sorry about that. Damn guy nearly T-boned us!"

Creed glared at the man, but did not let go of Train. "Roll up the window and be more careful…"

The driver swallowed thickly and did as he was told. Train frowned as he looked at the window. "Why did you tell him to roll it up?"

Creed's body relaxed upon hearing Train's voice, elated that his beloved hadn't pushed him away yet. "Because all Chronos cars are sound proof to protect any sensitive conversations made within them. And I don't want him to hear what I'm about to do to you."

Train blinked. "Wh-wh-"

His voice was cut off as Creed placed his lips possessively over Train's, causing the gunman's eyes to widen. He sat there frozen as Creed slipped his tongue between his lips, exploring his mouth with a heated hunger Train had never experienced. Train yelped a little when Creed bit his lower lip, then gasped as the man slipped his tongue back inside, massaging every inch and curve of his mouth that he could reach.

Train wasn't sure how to react for the first few minutes. He wasn't sure if he should push him away and yell at him, or if he should just give in to the man's kiss. As he was having that battle with himself, his body slowly began to make the choice for him as he relaxed and leaned into his partner. Train tentatively returned the kiss, making Creed lessen his hold on his wrists that were still pinned to the window.

Train felt Creed's hands slip to either side of his face, holding the cat still as he applied as much pressure as he could to the gunman. Creed slid himself between Train's legs, moaning with want as he felt his beloved's arms wrap around his waist gently, pulling him a little closer and settled Creed between his knees. Creed pressed his body as hard against Train's as he could, lost in the taste and feel of his beloved, intoxicated with the sensations his beloved was gracing him with.

After a few minutes, Creed broke the kiss, needing to tell Train how he felt before he exploded. "Train…" He ran his fingers against his beloved's flushed and confused face, making sure he was still close enough that he could still feel Train's skin brush against his cheeks. "Train… I lov-"

The car stopped again with a jolt, making Creed fall forward, then off of his cat. As that happened, the window rolled down again and the driver addressed the assassin's once more. "We're here."

Train blinked at the empty spot Creed just occupied, then at the window where the man was speaking to them. "That was fast…"

Creed growled from the floor, mumbling under his breath as he spoke. "That was **too** fast…" He glared up at the driver. "I told you to be careful and leave the window up!"

The man twitched at Creed's harsh words, then nodded his head. "I-I'll be more careful when I pick you up…"

Train caught his breath while Creed berated the driver, then shakily opened the door and stumbled out of the car. Once he was outside, he sighed in relief at the icy night air, allowing it to cool him off. He straightened his suit and his hair, gulping in precious breaths of oxygen as he tried to regain his composure.

_What the hell was that?! Okay, well, I know what that was. I'm not_ _ **that**_ _stupid but… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_

Before he had a chance to gather his thoughts, Creed stepped out of the limo as well, standing next to Train as he wrapped his arm around his elbow. "Shall we, my Love?"

Train blinked at Creed, then blushed. "Wh-what did you call me?!"

Creed sighed, **he** knew the words were true, but it seemed even after that kiss, Train still didn't. "We're **here**. Remember what we need to do once we're here?"

Train blinked again. "Oh… Right…"

_He's putting on an act… That's probably what that kiss was about. And that's probably why I reacted that way. I'm getting into character. Yeah, that's it. We're in character now._

Train nodded, taking hold of Creed's hand and frowned in confusion at the dreamy sigh his partner let out. Deciding it was still part of them playing the role of a loving couple, Train brushed it off and walked them through the doors to the party. As soon as they stepped in, Train's jaw dropped at the giant room in front of them. It was so big he couldn't see the other end of it and the chandelier looked as though it cost more than every building in the city combined.

Creed saw his beloved's shocked look and giggled, leaning over to close his mouth, then kissed him gently on the cheek to get him out of his stupor. He sighed blissfully at the cute blush Train took on, overjoyed that he was able to act on his emotions freely without worry of his cat pushing him away or questioning why he was doing it.

_Honestly, this is going to be the easiest mission ever. All I have to do is 'pretend' I'm in love with Train? How much easier does it get?_

Creed cupped his cat's cheek, smiling fondly at Train. "We need to schmooze the guests, remember, Love?"

Train kept falling into a sort of weird trance whenever Creed touched him or spoke to him in such a loving tone, but he was able to get himself out of it again. "Y-Yeah. But first, food."

Creed laughed again as Train led him to the food display. As he looked around the room, he had a feeling he and Train were going to have an easier time fitting in than he thought. There were so many eyes on them Creed was sure they weren't going to have to be the first ones to make a move. In fact, as Train began piling food onto his plate, a young man and woman approached them, giving them both a look Creed knew all too well. He gave it to Train every time he saw him.

The woman approached Creed, reaching out to twirl his hair through her fingers. "Have you decided who you're going home with tonight?"

Creed blinked at her forwardness, but managed to put on a charming smile quickly after that. "Not yet, my Dear. We only just got here."

The woman pouted as she looked him up and down. "Will you please keep me in mind?"

Creed smirked at her. "That depends… Can I get your name?"

The woman put her hand out for Creed to kiss. "Lucy. Lucy Loman."

Creed took her hand and kissed it gently. "Pleased to meet you… I'm Creed." He thought about using a fake name, but decided against it since he knew he probably wouldn't see these people ever again. Chances are most of them would be dead by the end of the night anyway. "And this is my lover, Trai-"

The sight he saw unfolding in front of him caused him to cut off his own sentence. The woman's husband had his arms around Train's neck, pulling Creed's beloved against his chest as he twirled his fingers around the cat's chocolate locks. The worst part of it was Train had to pretend he was enjoying it for the mission, but Creed could tell he wasn't.

_Scratch my earlier thoughts. This is going to be the hardest night of my life if_ _**that** _ _keeps happening._

Lucy pouted at Creed's obvious disturbance at Train being taken away by her husband. She reached out and grabbed Creed's arm, turning him back around so their faces met. "Don't worry about my husband. He'll take good care of your lover…"

Creed's face paled and he knew he was **not** okay with that statement. He pushed the woman off him, then turned around and grabbed Train by the back of his suit jacket, pulling him away from the man who had managed to snake his hand up the back of the Black Cat's shirt.

As Creed walked away from the woman, he tried to speak in a calm down. "I'm sorry, but we'd like to mingle a bit more before we make our choice."

Train blinked in confusion as he was pulled away, relieved at least that Creed didn't knock his plate of food out of his hands. "What the hell was that about?!"

Creed puffed angrily as he pulled Train to the other side of the food table. "I didn't like them…"

Train frowned and looked back at his partner. "I didn't either, but that's not the point of tonight. The point-"

"-I know what the point is! Doesn't mean I need to like it!"

Train blinked at his partner, about to open his mouth again only to be cut off as Creed turned around and kissed him deeply. The Black Cat only froze for a second before he kissed Creed back, knowing he had to make it look as though they truly were lovers and couldn't turn down any of his partner's advances.

_But… He seems to be getting heated quite easily. This kiss is turning pretty intense._

Train felt Creed moan against his lips as he wrapped his arms around the cat's waist. Not wanting to be figured out, Train wrapped his arms around Creed's neck, feeling the silver man buckle into his embrace as he pressed his body hard against the gunman's. As they kissed, Train could tell Creed was getting lost in the embrace and he couldn't help but begin to feel a bit dazed as well. It was hard not to with the fervor Creed put behind his lips. It was hard to resist the passion his partner was giving him and Train found himself forgetting about the mission.

When Creed pulled away, he sighed blissfully and pressed his cheek against Train's. "That was incredible…"

Train blinked, trying to quietly catch his breath as Creed rested his head against his shoulder. "You're really getting into the role, aren't you?"

Creed sighed sadly as he squeezed his beloved. "It's not a role to me…"

Train frowned and pulled away a little to make eye contact with his partner. "What?"

Creed frowned, then tried to smile warmly at his beloved, knowing the adoring look he was giving Train was only making the scene they were creating all the more believable. "Nothing, my Dear. Are you going to finish your food?"

Train cocked an eyebrow at Creed's sudden change in demeanor, then looked at his plate of food. It was behind Creed's head since his arms were still wrapped around the man's neck. "That's the plan, but you and everyone else here seem to be intent on distracting me from it."

Creed giggled and spun around in Train's arms, grabbing the plate before leaning back against his love's chest. "Then allow me to help you."

Train choked a little on the bread shoved in his mouth, then glared at Creed who seemed pleased with his actions. "Mrff mrfr mm!"

Creed smirked at Train as he pulled a handkerchief out of his suit pocket to dab his love's already clean mouth. "What was that, Love?"

Train narrowed his eyes at Creed and swallowed the food. "I wasn't ready!"

Creed giggled again and kissed Train's cheek before nuzzling against it again. "That was the point, Darling…"

Train growled at Creed and grabbed a finger sandwich that was on his plate. While Creed was distracted by snuggling into his shoulder, the Black Cat slipped his fingers into the silver man's mouth, shoving the food along with it. Train laughed joyously as Creed pulled away and sputtered at the food, giving his beloved an offended look as he glared. However, when he saw the adorable triumphant look on his partner's face, Creed couldn't help but sigh with want and kissed Train again.

Train jumped only a little when Creed's lips met his own again, returning it quickly before anyone noticed his surprise at the constant affections coming from his partner. He wrapped his arm around Creed's waist and pulled him closer, allowing the swordsman to deepen the kiss by giving his tongue access to the cat's mouth. As their tongues swirled together, Train began to feel as though he was starting enjoying the closeness and advances Creed was giving him. The kiss they were currently engaged in was easier to get lost in than the last, making Train believe the night's events were going to be easier than he thought.

_I don't know where Creed learned to kiss like this, but if we keep this up, no one's going to question that we really_ _**aren't** _ _lovers._

When Creed pulled away and rested his forehead against Train's, wrapping his arms around his beloved's neck as he smiled lovingly at his partner. "The best part about tonight is that you can't say no to my kisses or my touches…"

Train fought back the confused look and tried to return Creed's loving gaze, since he knew he needed to. When he felt Creed's fingers glide through his hair, a warm shiver went down his spine and he felt himself collapse a little into the other man's embrace. For some reason, Train didn't want Creed to let go. He even felt his body reacting to the touches the swordsman was providing by giving some of his own. Train slid his fingers up and down Creed's back, sighing contentedly when he felt the silver man's breath graze his lips slightly.

_This is all part of the act, right? I'm just getting a bit lost in the role… right?_

"Alright boys, enough with the show. You're going to make the other couples here look bad!"

Train and Creed turned their heads over to see another couple standing there. They were older than the last one Creed turned down and the swordsman felt his possessiveness of Train taking over already as he tightened his hold on his beloved.

The man smirked at Creed, looking him up and down as if measuring him up. "You're a bit protective, aren't you?"

The woman next to him laughed, making Creed's skin crawl. "This is the wrong place to be if you're going to be selfish with your handsome lover."

Creed did his best to hide the glare he was giving the couple, but did not lessen his hold on Train. "If I'm going to hand him over to anyone, I need to make sure I can trust them first."

_But I won't be handing Train over to_ _**anyone. Ever** _ _. No matter who they are or what they offer, it will never be enough to make me let go of Train. Even for a mission. Even if it's just an act…_

Creed buried his face into Train, breathing the man in as he let out a peaceful sigh. "He's too precious to give to just anyone… Even I feel like I'm sometimes not worthy of him…"

Train felt his entire body catch on fire for a second from Creed's words, not sure how to react to them, but knowing he needed to if they were going to keep the act going. "Creed can be a bit possessive, but then again so can I."

Creed gasped loudly as Train kissed him passionately, his legs giving out as he grasped onto his beloved's shirt. He pressed his face as hard into Train as he could, moaning at the way his cat's tongue danced with his own.

_Oh, please, please don't let this all turn out to be just a dream!_

When they parted, Creed caught his breath and gazed wondrously into Train's eyes. The ardent painted on the Black Cat's face seemed too real to be an act, and Creed clung to the bit of hope that his beloved may actually have feelings for him.

The woman watching them whistled at the kiss, then smirked at Train. "I'd like to give it a go if you're lover will let me in…"

The man nodded in agreement as he locked onto Creed's face. "I'll share if you will."

Train smiled at them, about to accept their offer as Creed grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled them away once more, except now he was making his way across the dance floor. "Sorry, we're still looking. Thank you for the offer, though."

Train blinked in confusion at his partner. "Again?! Really?!"

Creed nodded. "Yes, really. I don't trust them."

Train rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of Creed's grasp, stopping in the middle of the dance floor. "Again, neither do I, but that's not the mission. The mission-"

"-I'm fully aware of what the mission is, but I intend to enjoy the evening with you despite that fact. And I **don't** intend to share you with **anyone** no matter what they say."

Train felt his body tense a little at Creed's words. "What do you mean by that?"

Creed sighed and grabbed Train's wrist, pulling the man against his chest again as he grabbed a piece of fruit off his love's plate. "You heard what I said, Train. Tonight, you are **mine.** I don't care what Chronos said or what the details of the missions are. I am **not** sharing you with **anyone** tonight. Tonight, you can't turn me away and I'm going to take full advantage of that. And I refuse to let anyone take you away."

Train was about to speak but Creed elegantly slipped a small piece of food in his mouth, his fingers lingering a bit as he smirked at the Black Cat. Train wanted to push the man's digits out of his mouth, but the flavor of Creed's slightly salty skin combined with the sweetness of the fruit brought out a carnal desire in him he didn't know he had. He actually found himself sucking a little at the tips of Creed's fingers, causing the silver man to moan and lean against his chest again. In that moment as Train lost himself in the salty sweetness of his partner, he was grateful they were at an event where such behavior was not only tolerated, but encouraged.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! Am I really falling_ _**this** _ _far into the role? We need to end this night quickly before I get too lost in being Creed's make believe lover._

"Mmm, I'll have what he's having…"

Creed growled as someone new yet again stepped between him and his beloved. That time it was a male partnership that interrupted them. Before Creed could do anything, the other couple was splitting them apart, the blonde man taking light hold of Creed's wrist while a dark haired man stood in front of Train.

The brunette looked Train up and down, smirking as he made eye contact with the gunman as he offered him a drink. "What's your name, handsome?"

Train was grateful the man was less forward than the other ones had been, but managed to put on an attractive smile as he reached out to take the drink offered to him. "Train Heartnet. And you are?"

Just as the man was about to respond and Train was about to wrap his fingers around the wine glass, Creed grabbed his wrist again and pulled the Black Cat away, making him nearly drop the food he was carrying. "Hey, what the Hell, Creed?!"

Creed ignored his love's angry mumbles as he pulled him away and addressed the two confused men that he left behind him. "Sorry, we're not interested!"

Train glared at Creed, beginning to get annoyed with the man's lack of ability to follow orders. "Creed, you **can't** keep pulling us away from every couple!"

Creed returned his love's glare with a bit more force. "Just watch me…"

Train rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away from Creed. "What's your problem? You're aware that we at least have to **act** like we're interested, right?"

Creed turned around to address his beloved, then narrowed his eyes as yet another couple locked eyes with him and approached Train from behind. The swordsman grabbed his cat again, continuing to pull him in the same direction, moving a bit faster to prevent the couple from reaching them.

Train glanced over his shoulder and saw the couple frown in confusion at them, then looked back at Creed. "Creed… Seriously, you need to stop."

Creed shook his head and grabbed Train tighter, his voice a low growl as he spoke. "No. I don't care what our orders are, I refuse to share you with **anyone**. Even if it's just an act…"

Train cocked an eyebrow at Creed, pulling himself out of the other man's grip and walking next to him willingly. "Why are you so angry?"

Creed sighed shakily as they finally reached the other side of the room, wrapping his arm around Train as they reached an empty spot on the wall to lean on. "...I don't like seeing you with someone else… Even if it's just for a mission…"

Train stared in bewilderment at his partner. "Why?"

Creed locked eyes with his beloved, his knees buckling at the glorious golden depths that stared back at him. "Oh, Train… Why can't you see it…?"

Train blinked. "See what?"

Creed sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around Train's waist and pulling him close, resting his head against his love's shoulder as he spoke. "...I'm not acting tonight, Train…"

Train frowned down at the man, lifting his arms slightly so Creed didn't knock his plate down. He realized they must look strange with one of them cuddling the other while the other strangely kept his hands in the air. Knowing that's not what lovers would do, Train turned his body slightly to put the food down, then turned around to wrap his arms around Creed's back, feeling the man melt into him eagerly.

Train felt his heart skip a beat when Creed nuzzled his face into his chest, but shook his head to get rid of the irregular rhythm. "What are you talking about, Creed?"

Creed sighed, lifting his head so his eyes met Train's again and nearly crying from the longing he felt. "Train… I lov-"

"Aww, what a cute couple you two make!"

Both their heads turned to a pair of women whose arms were locked together, but their eyes were on the men holding each other close. One of the women was a redhead, the other a blonde. Creed knew he shouldn't have reacted the way he did, but he pulled Train closer and glared at the women, trying to make it clear that Train was not up for grabs that night.

"Sorry, but we're not interested. We're still mingling to find the right couple."

The women frowned, but the redhead spoke "We haven't even had a conversation yet…"

Creed harshened his glare. "Like I said, not interested. Keep walking."

The women sighed, then did as they were told, confusing Train even more as he looked down at the man, his arms still around Creed as he spoke. "What is wrong with you?! I know we're not **actually** going to do anything, but if you make that clear to everyone else here, we're going to be figured out!"

Creed shook his head as he buried it back into Train. "No, we won't. Trust me."

Train opened his mouth to argue, but then shut it quickly when he realized that he did trust Creed.

_I don't know why, but I trust that he's right. So I guess similar to when we were dancing and every mission we've ever been on… I'll follow his lead._

Train sighed and wrapped his arms a little tighter around his partner. "Alright, Creed… I trust you…"

Creed's heart lit on fire when Train said those words, ready to attach himself back on his love's lips at the mere thought of his partner trusting him. Then, it occurred to him that tonight, he **could** do that. He pulled his face away from Train's chest and looked zealously into his cat's eyes. With a warm smile on his face, Creed leaned forward and pressed his lips against Train's as well.

The kiss was more tame than the one they shared in the car or the one they shared when they first arrived at the party, but Train was able to tell the hunger behind it was still there. Knowing he had to continue playing the role of an adoring lover, Train returned the kiss instantly, wrapping his arms around Creed's back a bit tighter, pulling the man close to his chest. Creed followed him willingly, his arms still wrapped firmly at his love's waist as he deepened the kiss slightly. As much as he wanted to devour his beloved fully, he wanted Train to understand his feelings so he poured everything he had into that kiss. Every emotion, every sensation Train had ever given him, he gave back to the gunman. He put everything he had into that kiss, praying Train would understand the meaning behind it.

_This is everything I have, my love… Everything I have and more and it will still never be enough to tell you how much I love you…_

When they finally broke, Train's flushed face stared at Creed, not sure what to say or do, but he could tell that kiss was supposed to be the answer to the question he had been asking himself the last two days. "Creed…"

Creed sighed at Train's whisper, seeing the man **still** didn't understand and he rested his head against his beloved's chest. His ears perked when he heard a song beginning to play, recognizing it immediately and pulling Train to the dance floor.

_This is it. This is the moment I'm going to tell him. No matter what, by the end of this dance, I'm going to make it clear to Train how I really feel about him._

As the music began to play, Creed pulled Train to the dance floor, then against his chest, taking a firm, yet loving hold on his hand as he wrapped his other around his cat's waist. Train was surprised at the sudden movements, Creed's demeanor changing almost instantly after the song began. However, he specifically chose not to question it, since once again it seemed like Creed was trying to tell him something except now, it seemed like Train was going to hear his message no matter what.

" _I'm running out of ways to make you see_

_I want you to stay here beside me_

_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand…"_

As the music picked up, Train cocked an eyebrow at the ceiling, as if that's where the sound was coming from. "What are the odds that they'd play **this** song?"

Creed smiled warmly at his beloved, resting his cheek against Train's as he spoke. "It must be fate sending a sign of what's meant to be…"

Train looked at his partner from the corner of his eye, ready to open his mouth to question the man, but was stopped as Creed kissed him again. Knowing he had to, Train returned the kiss, then felt his heart flutter a little at the resolute look Creed was giving him when they parted.

Creed reached out and cupped his beloved's cheek, caressing the warm skin with his thumb slightly as he smiled. "Just enjoy this moment with me, please?"

Train felt his face get hot again, then nodded his head as he looked away slightly, suddenly having a hard time looking his partner in the eyes.

" _Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand…"_

Train followed Creed's feet, his eyes never leaving his partner's as the swordsman gracefully led him around the floor. As the song went on, Train began to feel time slip away along with the other people on the dance floor. He watched Creed intently, trying to figure out what the other man was trying to tell him, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he saw the devoted look in his partner's eyes.

" _Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test_

_Nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love_

_It's so simple and you know it is_

_You know it is_

_We can't be to and fro like this_

_All our lives_

_You're the only way to me_

_The path is clear_

_What do I have to say to you…"_

Creed spun Train around quickly, then dipped him slightly before pulling him back against his chest. When he did, he made sure to kiss Train again, before spinning him one more time and holding him close again. Creed rested his head against Train's, snuggling his cheek against the other man's as he slid his hand up his beloved's back to his hair, tangling his fingers deep into his partner's chocolate locks. Train felt his goosebumps rise on his skin as he felt Creed's breath brush against his neck, feeling his knees buckle a little at the feeling combined with the words of the song entering his ears. His mind was slowly beginning to piece something together… and he wasn't sure how he felt about it… but he had a feeling he didn't hate it.

" _For God's sake, dear_

_For God's sake, dear_

_For God's sake, dear_

_For God's sake, dear_

_For God's sake, dear…"_

Train found himself lost in Creed's eyes as the words echoed through his head. The way Creed was staring at him was as if he was screaming the words of the song at Train, as if he was trying to shove his message into the Black Cat's ears so it would stick to his brian. The closer his partner's face got and the more pleading his eyes became, the more Train was unable to ignore what the man was very obviously trying to tell him.

" _Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test  
Nor a trick of the mind  
Only love  
Just say yes  
_' _Ccause I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in…"_

Creed pulled away from Train, resting his forehead against his beloved's as he breathed him in, smiling knowingly as he watched his love put the pieces of the moment they were sharing together. Creed leaned in and kissed him again, making sure their feet never stopped moving as he gave even more of himself to Train. He was prepared to give his entire being to Train if that meant he understood how he felt. If Creed had to leave tonight an empty shell of a man because he gave everything he had to Train it didn't matter. As long as Train understood how he felt and understood how true it was.

" _I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_

_This was all I wanted, all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want…"_

When Creed pulled away, Train widened his eyes and gasped quietly, suddenly realizing what his partner had been trying to tell him the last two days. As Creed spun him around again, Train felt his heart racing, his palms sweating, and his head spinning. When he landed back against the other man's chest, he blinked a few times, ready to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Creed kissed him again. Without even thinking about it, Train returned the kiss, a part of him knowing it wasn't just because of the nature of the mission they were on.

" _Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test  
Nor a trick of the mind  
Only love  
Just say yes  
_' _Cause I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in…"_

Creed spun him around one more him, dipped him slightly and left him there for a minute, allowing the room to see how beautiful the Black Cat was with the dance floor's light shining brightly against his body. Creed stared at his beloved, his heart full as he watched his cat's chest rising and falling, his entire figure glowing with a stunning glimmer, radiating nothing but pure perfection in the swordsman's eyes.

After a few minutes, Creed pulled him up and against his chest again, ignoring the next song that played as he cupped Train's hands in his face once more. "Do you get it now, Train? Do you understand what I've been trying to tell you?"

Train stared breathlessly at Creed, his mind and heart going a mile a minute as he tried to make a coherent sentence. "Creed… I… You… We…"

Creed chuckled and kissed his cat, knowing Train was going to be too shocked to kiss him back. When he pulled away, he nuzzled his nose against his beloved's. "I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't acting. Tonight with the exception of the couples that have interrupted us, has been **amazing** because I get to be your lover. And even though I only know it's for a mission… Even though I know this will all be over in a matter of hours and you'll go back to detesting me… It's worth it if I get to hold you like this, kiss you like that, and be with you like you're truly mine. Even if it's all make believe… It's the most incredible night of my life…"

Train stood there in the middle of the dance floor, stunned. "Creed… What… What are you…"

Creed sighed and pinched Train's cheeks. "How can someone so clever be so obtuse? I **love** you, Train Heartnet. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Train gawked at the man, dumbfounded and not sure what to do about the pulsing in his heart. He felt himself beginning to tremble at the feel of Creed's hands on either side of his face, swallowing thickly at the warm breath that was brushing delicately against his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the clicking of a glass.

The assassins turned their heads over to a short, portly man who was holding up a champagne glass, ready to toast who they believed was their target. "Good evening and thank you for joining us! As you may know, this is a big night for our dear Decamp, but, unfortunately, he won't be joining us this evening."

"WHAT?!" Train and Creed both yelled, the entire rooms' eyes falling on the seething men as they glared at the short announcer, ready to shoot him even though he was just the messenger.

"Urm… Yes, I believe we informed the guests of this a few hours ago. Sorry if you didn't receive the message, but we still-"

"Whatever…" Train mumbled under his breath as he grabbed Creed's hand and pulled him towards the exit. "Like Hell I'm gonna stay here if the mark isn't here. These people are disgusting."

Creed allowed himself to be dragged and watched as his beloved undid his tie, throwing it to the side of the dance floor. "Train, Sephiria's going to be angry with you for losing the tie."

"Like I give a shit! She probably knew the target wasn't going to be here and sent us off on a wild goose chase! She can live without a rented suit's tie."

Creed couldn't help but laugh at Train's angry comment as he pulled them outside. "You make a good point…"

_Did Sephiria send Train and me here knowing the target wouldn't be here? Did she… try to set us up for a date?_

Creed shook his head. There was no way that could be true. Sephiria would never do something so kind for him.

_Besides that, I don't think matching making is her thing. This must just be a miscommunication or something._

Train finally let his hand go and Creed stood next to his cat, watching as the gunman looked up and down the row of limos, trying to search for their own. Creed played with his hands a little, looking at the ground as he was about to bring up his confession to Train.

"Train… I-"

"Aha! Found you!" Train grabbed Creed's wrist again and dragged him to the limo.

Once they were at the door, the Black Cat glared at the driver who took the silent warning seriously and tossed his cigarette aside to open the door for them. Train pushed Creed inside forcefully, as if the swordsman wasn't going to leave willingly, then slid in beside him. When the door closed behind them, Train crossed his arms and legs immaturely as he mumbled obscenities under his breath.

Creed felt the limo jolt forward, signaling they were moving, but kept his eyes on his beloved. "Train… It's okay. Now it just means the night is over and you don't have to pretend anymore…"

_That means the fantasy is over…_

Train rolled his eyes. "I'm angry because Sephiria just ruined our perfect record. We haven't failed **any** missions since we've been partnered together, but because of her lack of communication, we just did."

Creed sighed sadly, glancing out the window as the limo pulled away. "We weren't even there for that long…"

Train growled. "Exactly! It was a total waste of our time."

Creed turned to face Train and frowned. "I still enjoyed tonight… As well as last night…"

Train looked at Creed from the corner of his eyes and realized that his harsh words inadvertently hurt his partner. If his outburst had happened a few hours ago, he would have been confused why Creed looked like he was in so much agony, but now he understood why.

_He…_ _ **loves**_ _me? Is that really true? Or was he just messing with me? Or making sure to keep the act going just in case someone overheard?_

"It wasn't an act, Train…" Creed smiled sadly at his beloved, knowing that even the confession didn't seem to be enough to convince Train of his feelings. "I meant what I said in there. **None** of that was an act. I love you."

Train blinked at Creed, feeling a pleasurable heat rise in his chest as he frowned at his partner. "Really?"

Creed rolled his eyes and moved closer to Train. "What more do I have to do to make you see the truth? Do you want me to write it in the sky? Because I will! Should I tattoo it on my face so you can read it every day? As much as I enjoy my face the way it is, I'd do it if it meant it would convince you. **I. Love. You.** I love you, Train Heartnet. I'll say it every day for the rest of our lives if only you'll believe me!"

Seeing Train's still dumbfounded face, Creed made a frustrated noise and moved closer to his partner. He wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist, pulling him against his chest and giving him the deepest kiss his body would allow him.

_Please, Train! Just understand how I feel… Even if you don't feel the same, I_ _ **need**_ _you to know how I feel. This love is too much to contain!_

It wasn't the first time Creed kissed him that night, but there was something about that one that flipped a switch in his head. The way Creed's arms felt around him, the way his hot lips clashed eagerly with his own and the way his tongue licked and spun around his. It also wasn't until that moment that Train realized how **good** Creed tasted. He tasted like a sweet white wine and strawberries with just a hint of chocolate. The flavor of his partner is what made Train slowly close his eyes and return the kiss, sliding his hands up Creed's back and to his shoulder, gripping the lean muscles tightly as he pressed himself harder into Creed.

Creed moaned when he felt Train kiss him back and pushed himself harder into the cat. His entire being was soon engulfed by the man he loved, drowning in the essence of Train and praying no one would throw him a life persevere. When he felt Train moan and grip his shoulders tighter, he pulled his love closer to his chest, slipping his fingers up his partner's shirt to caress the small of his back. Creed felt the goosebumps rise of Train's skin which encouraged him to go a little higher and massage the rest of his back.

Train felt himself beginning to tremble at Creed's touches as he thawed into the other man's heat. When he felt Creed move him so his back was pressed against the seat, he wasn't sure what was about to happen, but his body willingly followed, just like it had been doing all night. Their lips did not part and their tongues did not untangle as Creed pressed harder into Train, securing him against the limo seat as his hands moved from his partner's back to his pants. He trailed his fingers down Train's shirt, stopping at the bottom and untucking the front of the Black Cat's suit.

Train did nothing to stop Creed, but he also wasn't fully aware of what the swordsman was doing. When he felt Creed's fingers glide against his stomach, he shivered agreeably, as if his body was confirming to them both he enjoyed what the silver man was doing. Creed smirked behind the kiss that neither of them refused to break and removed his hands from Train's stomach. That first step was to just test the waters so Creed knew what his beloved would and would not do. Since Train's body reacted in such a favorable way, Creed decided to take it another step further.

Without parting their lips, Creed skillfully unbuttoned Train's suit jacket. Next, he worked on his beloved's shirt, glad that Train had chosen to abandon the tie before they left the party. It made it easier for Creed to undress his cat. Once he was done, he pulled Train's clothes apart and finally broke the kiss so he could gaze at his beloved's bare chest. His whole body began to ache with desire as he stared at Train's flushed face, his perfectly chiseled chest rising and falling with the Black Cat's fevered pants, the muscles glistening slightly from the beads of sweat that had pooled around the gunman during their make out session.

Train felt a heat beginning to boil in his lower body and was a little anxious about what it could be. When he saw Creed's lustful eyes on him, the heat only got worse and he felt himself twitch a little under the gaze. "C-Creed… Wh-what're you-"

Creed cut off his words by kissing him deeply again for a few seconds, causing the Black Cat to let out a pretty gasp as he tangled his fingers into the silver man's hair. Creed pulled back again, but not enough that Train still couldn't feel the heat of his face against his own.

Creed gave Train a light kiss, then moved his head so he could whisper into the cat's ear. "Do you trust me?"

" _Just say yes"_

Train heard the song play in his head and he felt himself collapse against Creed when the man's breath brushed against his ear. He gripped his partner's hair a little tighter, then nodded his head eagerly. "Y-Yes…"

Creed smirked and kissed Train's ear. "Good… Then just follow my body."

Train nodded again, then gasped loudly as Creed licked the shell of his ear, then nibbled on his earlobe. He stayed there for a minute, sucking on Train's ear before he traveled his lips down the Black Cat's cheek, then to his jaw. He traced his beloved's jawline with his tongue, relishing the feel of Train shivering in delight at the sensation and repeated the gesture a few more times. When he thought Train had enough of that, he lowered his lips to the golden man's neck, kissing the slightly tanned skin a few times before sucking gingerly at the warm flesh. As he explored Train's neck, he slid his hands up his love's stomach and to his chest, tracing every inch, every curve of the gunman's muscles that he could, memorize how his skin felt against his slightly chilled hands.

When Creed heard Train moan, he smirked and bit down a little on the Black Cat's neck, earning another beautiful gasp. As he slid his fingers further up, he brushed the tips against Train's nipple. Train rewarded his naughty deed with another loud gasp and a slight arching of his back. With another smirk, Creed repeated the motion a few more times, reveling in the way his cat twitched excitedly against him, his ears fixated on the dazzling music Train was releasing from his glorious lips. Curious what Train would do, Creed bit down on the part of Train's neck he found to be the most sensitive and slightly pinched the gunman's nipple at the same time. The results were better than Creed could ever hope for as the Black Cat cried out and clawed at the back of his head, his back aching so much it nearly pushed Creed off of him.

Once Train was settled back against the seat, Creed moved his hands from Train's chest to his pants, spreading the cat's legs by situating himself in between them. Creed kneeled on the floor and moved his lips to Train's chest, kissing the hard muscle and licking the smooth skin as his fingers undid the Black Cat's belt and zipper. As his tongue worked wonders on Train's torso, the gunman separated his legs a little more, again not sure what Creed's intentions were, but he was doing as he was told and following the other man's body. It seemed as though even if his mind did not know what Creed was going to do, his heart and body did.

However, when he felt Creed slip his hands into his pants and inside the hole located at the front of his boxers, Train's eyes shot open and he looked down at his partner. "C-Creed?!"

Creed pulled his mouth away from Train's upper body and smirked deviously at his beloved. "I thought you said you trusted me?"

" _Just say yes"_

Train blinked as the song returned, his heart picking up so much speed he could barely contain the frantic breaths leaving his mouth. "I-I do, it's just-"

"-I know you've never done anything like this before, my love, but it's okay. I would never do anything to hurt you." Creed slid his hand further into Train's boxers, brushing his fingers against his slightly hard shaft as he kept his eyes locked onto his cat's. "May I continue?"

" _Just say yes"_

Train swallowed thickly, the wetness of his mouth nearly gone as excitement slowly took over. He nodded his head wildly and spread his legs a little more, just in case his partner needed more room. Creed licked his lips as Train willinging handed himself over and pulled out the Black Cat's member. It had slowly started to grow at Creed's touch and as impressive as it was, he wanted to see what it would look like fully erect. Creed moved his hand up and down a few times, swooning at the moans and gasps his beloved let out with each stroke of his hand. After playing with the Black Cat's penis for a few minutes and memorizing what it felt like throbbing in his fingers, he finally decided he had enough and needed to know what it tasted like as well.

As soon as Creed wrapped his lips around the tip of Train's shaft, the cat cried out loudly and thrust his hips upwards, desperate to get more of his flesh in the other man's mouth. Creed smirked and pushed Train's hips back down, pulling his mouth away for a moment so he could speak to his beloved.

"Patients, Train. I'll give you what you want. Just let me enjoy the taste of you for a moment."

Creed watched as Train nodded his head forcefully and relaxed back into the seat. Once his beloved was settled again, Creed turned his attention back to the cock that was now pulsing eagerly in front of his face. Creed smirked and took the tip in once more, twirling his tongue around it and relishing the loud mewl his cat let out. He twirled his tongue again and again, making sure he knew exactly what that part of his love tasted like before he took in a little more of his partner. As he slowly inched his way down, he felt Train grow even more. That shocked Creed since he was sure his love was as erect as he possibly could be, but it appeared as though Train's body had more to give.

_And I'll eagerly take whatever my cat has to offer._

Creed finally entered Train all the way into his mouth and realized the task at hand was going to be harder to accomplish than he previously thought. He had a feeling Train was going to be big, but he didn't know he was going to be **that** big. Still, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his beloved, so he pressed the palm of his hands on Train's knees and slowly began to move his head up and down between his love's legs. He heard Train moan and felt him arch his back slightly, making Creed smile and move his head again and again. As he went, he made sure to tighten his lips and swirl his tongue around, licking the precum off his beloved as he quickened his pace.

"C-Creed…"

Hearing Train's delicious moan, Creed moved his head faster, his love's cock hitting the back of his throat with each movement he made, making sure that didn't stop him from giving Train his moment of bliss. He felt Train's hips beginning to thrust up again and pushed his beloved back down. As much as he enjoyed his partner's eagerness, he needed Train to sit still in order to make it as pleasurable for him as possible. Once it seemed like Train took the hint, Creed felt his beloved's finger tangle in his hair, gripping tightly as if he was trying to force himself to sit still and let Creed work.

"Oh… Creed…" Train moaned again, the heat in his groin boiling to a level he had never experienced and not wanting it to stop.

Creed bobbed his head up and down faster and faster, feeling his own pants getting tight from the sounds and tastes his love was providing him. He felt a bit more precum release from his love's shaft and he coated his tongue with it, hoping that would make the taste linger. Creed heard Train's pants and moans get louder and louder and he knew his beloved was going to cum any second, so he began to brace himself all while making his head move faster and faster, his lips getting tighter and tiger as his tongue swirled hungrily around the hard cock.

Train threw his head back and arched his back even more, screaming into the limo's roof as he dug his fingers deeply into his partner's hair. The heat in his groin had grown to an unbearable level and he knew he couldn't take much more. He tried to hold on, but as Creed's head moved at an inhuman speed between his legs and his partner twirled his tongue around every inch of his hard flesh, Train knew he wasn't going to be able to contain his orgasm for much longer. The faster Creed moved, the harder it got not to explode and the heat was starting to become a problem.

"C-Creed! Creed… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…!"

However, before he could finish the sentence he felt the semen burst from his member and into Creed's mouth. He cried out loudly and thrust his hips up, the gesture reflective as he climaxed and collapsed against the seat. Train finally released his hold on Creed, thrusting his hips a few more times into the other man's mouth as his partner sucked up every bit of his essence.

As Train tried to gather his senses, Creed crawled up between his legs and locked lips with him again. Train jumped out of his dazed state, not ready for the kiss but accepting it nonetheless. He opened his mouth to welcome the taste of the other man, but made a startled sound as he tasted his own cum. He pushed Creed away slightly and gave him a dirty look.

"That was rude…"

Creed pouted at his love, not sure what he meant. "What? I thought you enjoyed it…"

Train narrowed his eyes. "Not **that**. The kiss. I don't want to know what I taste like!"

Creed blinked, then smirked evilly at his beloved. "Why not? You taste **so** good… Like honey and milk with a hint of lemon."

Train felt himself blush as Creed nuzzled against his face. "That's… oddly specific…"

Creed chuckled. "Well, I've been waiting for this moment since the day I met you, so I needed to make sure I memorized what you tasted like. In case this never happens again…"

Train frowned at his partner's sad words, then felt his heart skip another beat at his previous sentence. "Since the day we met?"

Creed nodded and snuggled against Train's neck, wrapping his arms around the Black Cat's back and settling himself on his love's lap. Creed knew he was worked up and wanted nothing more than to fuck his cat's brains out, but he needed to give Train a minute before that happened.

"Yes, my love. From the moment I met you, I knew we were meant to be. I fell in love with you the moment our eyes met and I knew there wasn't going to be anything in the world that I would ever let separate us."

The warmth that took over Train was slightly different than the warmth he felt when he climaxed. The warmth he was feeling was a more gentle one. One that wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Creed and nestle his face into the swordsman's neck. That's exactly what Train did as he squeezed Creed against his chest, smiling slightly at how perfectly the man seemed to fit in his arms.

"Doesn't this limo ride seem to be taking longer than it did before?" Train couldn't help but realize the fact that the limo was still moving and he had a feeling they had been in it for quite a while.

Creed nodded. "I must admit, that's my doing. Before we entered the party, I… persuaded the driver to drive us around the city for a bit before bringing us home."

Train blinked and pulled away from Creed to give him a confused look. "Why?"

Creed rolled his eyes. "I thought it would have been obvious after what just happened. I wanted to give us more time together…"

Train blushed, unable to resist the heat forming in his face as Creed gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. He sighed and pulled the man against his chest again. "You can't threaten Chronos employees, Creed. The Elders will punish you for that."

Creed sighed in frustration. "I didn't threaten him… this time. I paid him."

Train blinked in confusion again. "You **paid** him…"

Creed sighed. "Yes. I paid him. I know you hate spending money unnecessarily, but what we just did made it absolutely necessary."

Train blushed again, about to protest that statement, but was stopped as Creed kissed him again. Within seconds, Train was lost in the heat of the swordsman once more, shocked that he had been partnered with the man for so long, yet never realized how incredible he tasted. Never even questioned **what** he tasted like. Within a matter of minutes, the level of their kiss had reached an intensity Train felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He wasn't even able to feel Creed guide him down on the seat, laying him so the cat was flat and the silver man situated himself on top of his beloved.

As they kissed, Creed's hand slid down to Train's pants, yanking them down slowly, trying to worm his cat out of their tight restraints in order to more easily access his lower body. When he noticed Train did not stop him, Creed pulled them down a little more forcefully, growling when he realized Train's shoes were in the way.

Creed pulled back and cursed, his heart beating faster when he heard Train's panted breaths brushing fervently against his face. He moaned with desire and looked up at Train. "Kick your shoes off."

Train blinked, licking his lips to try and wet them after Creed had sucked out the life from him and frowned. "Why?"

Creed sighed, then kissed Train deeply once more. When he pulled back, he cupped both of Train's cheeks and gave him a pleading look. "Just trust me, okay?"

" _Just say Yes…"_

As the song echoed in his head again, Train nodded his head and did as he was told. As he kicked his shoes off, Creed took that moment to do the same with his own. He knew it was more important to get Train's pants off first, but since he knew he wouldn't be needing his for much longer, he decided to get a head start on it. As soon as both their shoes were removed, Creed pulled the rest of Train's pants off and threw them to the floor of the limo.

Creed sat up and smiled down at his nearly naked cat, loving the light blush on Train's cheek in the anxious flinch he made underneath the silver man's gaze. Creed trailed his fingers up Train's stomach and to his chest, outlining his left peck with his index finger before sliding it up to Train's lips. Creed leaned forward and kissed Train's chest over and over again as he poked tentatively at his beloved's mouth.

Train wasn't sure what Creed was trying to get him to do, but when he opened his mouth to question it, his partner slipped his fingers inside. He was immediately greeted with the sweet, salty flavor of his partner that he had tasted earlier that evening and moaned animalistically. The sound surprised him, but that did not stop him from sucking Creed's fingers, moaning with a desire he never knew he had.

As Creed's lips sucked, licked, and kissed every inch of his love's chest, he looked up to see what Train looked like sucking at his fingers. He groaned lewdly as he saw Train's crimson face vigorously sucking and licking every single one of his fingers. Creed had only offered him his index and middle finger, but he was delighted to see Train had taken the initiative to wet every single one of them. Creed continued watching his beloved with a lecherous desire, waiting for Train to get his fingers good and wet before he brought their embrace to the next level. He had a feeling Train had no idea **why** Creed had him lick his fingers, but he knew once it happened his cat wasn't going to object.

When Creed felt like they were wet enough, he pulled his hand away from Train's mouth, chuckling as his love moaned with want and tried to bring them back to his lips. "I love how much you enjoy my taste, but I need my fingers if we're going to escalate this night…"

Train panted and whimpered as Creed pulled them away, then gave the man a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Creed smirked and lowered his hand into Train's boxers, but now he was it sliding on the other end of his beloved. "This is going to hurt at first, my love, but trust me when I say it will be worth it in the long run."

" _Just say Yes…"_

Train nodded his head as the song played in his head again, his heart racing as he felt his partner's fingers slide between his cheeks. "Y-Yes…"

Creed smiled and nodded. "I love you, Train. And I have no intention of hurting you."

Train felt a little uneasy at that. "H-How much is it going to hurt?"

Creed frowned at his love, then leaned forward and kissed him. "I'll make it as painless as possible for you."

Train thought about what Creed said, then nodded his head. "Okay… I trust you, Creed…"

Creed smiled warmly at his beloved. "You won't regret it… I promise."

Train held his breath as Creed slipped one finger inside of him, releasing it slowly when he realized it didn't hurt as bad as he expected. When Creed saw how well his love was taking the first finger, so he inserted another, giving Train a minute to get used to the feeling before he slowly began to scissor him open. As soon as he began opening Train up, the cat flinched and jerked, suddenly realizing what Creed meant about the pain. However, he gritted his teeth and bared it, meaning it when he said he trusted Creed.

After a few minutes of opening his cat, Creed inserted another finger, leaning forward to kiss his love again, learning that Train enjoyed the way he tasted and hoping that would be enough to distract him from the pain. It seemed to work as Train's grunts of pain turned into mewls of contentedness. Creed allowed Train to freely explore his mouth, overjoyed with the knowledge that his cat now only liked the way he tasted, but seemed to crave it now.

As Creed continued opening his beloved up, Creed pulled back and smiled at his cat. "Do you like the way I taste, Train?"

Train could tell by his partner's tone of voice he knew the answer to that question already, but apparently still felt the need to ask it. "I think you know the answer to that…"

Creed nodded and jabbed his fingers deeper into the cat, brushing against the pleasurable spot inside of him and moaning lustfully at the elated look Train got at the simple contact. "Yes, but I want to hear you say it, Train…"

Train arched his back and cried out as Creed brushed against the spot again, reaching out and grabbing the silver man by the shoulders as he moaned loudly. "Creed…"

Creed smirked and brushed against that spot again and again, happy to see the pain seemed to already subside as pleasure slowly began to capture his love's body. "Tell me what I taste like, Train… I described your taste to you… It's only fair that you do that same…"

Train cried out louder each time Creed brushed against the spot deep inside him, arching his back again as he mewled and purred for more. "Y-You taste… Like wine and strawberries… With an aftertaste of chocolate…"

Creed smirked and brushed against the spot inside his love again, adding another finger since it seemed like Train was able to take more now and appeared to want more as well. "Huh… Guess makes sense why you enjoy it so much…"

Train cried out again and again, the heat beginning to build in his groin once more as he pulled Creed against his chest, his body shaking with desire. "Creed… Oh, God, Creed…!"

Creed smirked and kissed his love, allowing Train to taste him once more as he stabbed his fingers directly against his prostate, causing the cat to scream into his mouth. Creed swallowed the Black Cat's scream, hitting that spot over and over again, making his beloved thrash and flail from the feeling. Train was no longer able to concentrate on the kiss as he cried out with each of his partner's fingers thrust into him. He screamed loudly, clashing his face against Creed's as he screamed into his partner's mouth over and over again.

"Creed!" Train cried out again, digging his nails deep into the man's shoulders as he pressed his body as hard against the silver man's as he could. "Oh, Creed! I-I want… I w-want…"

Creed smiled and stabbed at the spot inside his love, leaving his fingers there as he wiggled them rapidly against his prostate, earning him a delicious involuntary shake from his cat as he purred and moaned again. "Tell me what you want, my love. Just say the word and I'll give you the world…"

Train's cries never stopped as Creed continued assaulting his ass with his fingers, kissing his partner frantically and inspidly before pulling back and screaming again. "I-I… I w-want more..."

Creed smirked again and poked at Train's spot even faster, feeling himself ready to burst his seed into his own pants just from his love's desperate, lust filled words. "Want more of what, my dear Black Cat?"

Train continued his cries as he growled at Creed. "You know what I want, Creed!"

Creed shook his head sarcastically, undoing his own pants and sliding them off as he spoke. "No, I don't. I can't read minds, Train. Tell me what you want…"

Train saw Creed slip his boxers off, throwing his clothes on the floor on top of the cat's pants as he positioned himself between the gunman's legs. Train looked down at Creed's pulsing cocked, moaning with desire, licking his lips with want as his partner wiggled his fingers against his prostate again and again.

Train swallowed thickly as he stared at Creed's member, his body wanting nothing more than to feel it inside of him. "I think you made it clear you want the same thing I want…"

Creed smirked and kissed his beloved, stabbing his fingers in a few more times, pulling away as Train moaned into his mouth with each of his motions. "Is that so? I won't know until you tell me what that is, my love."

Train screamed and threw his head back, now moving his body up and down on Creed's fingers on his own, begging the man to enter him with something he could already tell was far larger than his fingers. "I… I want…"

" _Just say Yes…"_

The song rang in his ears again, lighting his heart on fire as he remembered what it was like to dance with the man, wondering if their love making would be better than that. He moaned and gasped as Creed poked inside his ass over and over again, the heat in his groin almost unbearable, his body beginning to ache terribly with the distance that he suddenly felt between him and the swordsman. He knew that if Creed would just enter him, the pain would go away and he'd feel complete.

" _Just say Yes…"_

Train gasped and nodded his head, as if agreeing to Creed's request as he finally told the man what he wanted. "I… I want you inside me…" He screamed out again, gripping tightly at his partner's shoulders as he cried out when the swordsman hit his sweet spot over and over again. "Fuck me, Creed!"

Creed smirked and kissed his beloved, knowing that when he slid his fingers out, Train was going to complain so he tried to give him something else to focus on. With one quick movement, Creed removed Train's boxers and lifted the Black Cat's legs up slightly, resting them against his shoulders as he slowly moved his member closer to his beloved's entrance.

Creed finally broke the kiss as he poked at Train's entrance, resting his hand on the seat behind the gunman's head as he held one of Train's ankles in place on his shoulder. "This is going to hurt a bit more, Train. But again, I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

Train nodded. "I don't care, Creed. Just do it already!" He moved his lower body closer to Creed's cock, moaning as he felt the tip poke eagerly at his entrance. "Make love to me..."

Creed smirked. "Anything you say, Train…"

Before he entered his cat, Creed spit on his hand then rubbed his shaft quickly. It may not have been ideal, but it was all they had for the impromptu love making. Once he knew he was good and greased up, he slowly entered his cat, stopping every so often to give Train time to adjust to the feeling. Much to Creed's delight, his cat continued giving him the go ahead signal much quicker than the swordsman expected. He figured with how long and how many fingers he had been fucking him with earlier, chances were he was stretched pretty wide.

_He also seems quite desperate to have me inside of him, so he might just be dealing with it so our love making can begin._

Once he was sheathed entirely inside his love, Creed sat there for a moment, watching as Train's face contorted in pain, taking in quick breaths as he tried to get used to the feeling. Hating seeing Train in any pain, Creed leaned forward and kissed him deeply, trying to use the flavor of himself to make his beloved feel better.

However, as he was making out with Train and waiting for the gunman to give him the go ahead signal, Creed's ears perked when he heard the door open. He shoot his head up quickly, locking eyes with the driver who paled at what he saw. Seeing the man stumbling back, Creed glared at him, leaning his body possessively over Train's so the man wouldn't see his beloved in such a vulnerable position. Creed was the only one who was allowed to see Train like that.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP DRIVING AROUND!"

The man sputtered out his response as he covered his eyes. "It' been an hour and a half! I-I thought that was long enough!"

Creed spat at the man. "CLEARLY IT ISN'T! SHUT THE DOOR AND KEEP DRIVING! YOU'VE BEEN PAID FOR THE NIGHT ANYWAY!"

The driver nodded his head and reached forward to slam the door shut, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. Creed leaned over his beloved and locked the door, then brought his attention back down to Train, who was making a strange noise. Creed frowned, worried that the driver's interrupting had ruined the heat on the moment and was about to sputter apologies and desperate pleas for Train to let him continue.

"I-I'm so sorry for that human trash's interruption, Train! Please if you let me continue, it'll-"

Creed stopped himself mid sentence when he realized Train was laughing. He blinked in confusion at his beloved, sure that Train would have been mortified to be caught in the middle of such an intimate act, but it seemed as though it amused the Black Cat.

After a few seconds of laughter, Creed smiled and rested his head against Train's. "Does that mean I can continue?"

Train returned the man's smile, then nodded his head. "Yes, that didn't change my mind at all."

Creed sighed in relief, then asked his love one last question before he started. "Are you okay?"

Train rolled his eyes and grabbed Creed's ass to push the man further into him. "Just fuck me already, will ya?!"

Creed smirked. "Just what I expected from the Black Cat…"

Train groaned painfully as Creed pushed in and out of him, making sure his motions were slow at first so his beloved could get used to the feeling. He repeated the gesture a few more times, waiting for Train's noises to turn into more desirable sounds, trying to find that sweet spot his fingers had been playing with earlier. Creed adjusted himself slightly, putting one of his feet on the floor as the other pressed against the cushion of the seat behind him. He pushed one of Train's legs up a little higher, pulling his other one so it wrapped around his waist and thrust in again. It had the desirable effect as Train's voice gasped in pleasure, the Black Cat arching his back as Creed made contact with his prostate again.

"Oh… Creed…" Train moaned as Creed sat there for a moment, giving the gunman time to assess how good it felt to have his partner inside of him.

Creed smirked and pulled out again, pushing in once more as he gripped Train's ankle and hip tightly. "Does it feel good, my love?"

Train nodded his head as Creed thrust into him again, his motion still slow, but enjoyable. "Y-Yessss…." He purred as Creed hit the spot again and sat there, making Train cry out louder as the swordsman pulled his body closer, delving his cock deeper into the cat. "Oh, Creed… Faster…"

Creed nodded his head and adjusted himself slightly, making sure neither of them would fall off the seat so they could properly enjoy their love making. Creed thrust in and out of his cat again, faster now that he knew Train could handle it. When he heard Train moan loudly and claw at the seat beneath him, Creed smirked and repeated his gestures, hitting the sweet spot inside his cat with a bit more force and speed, feeling the heat in his groin beginning to grow with each thrust he made.

"Oh, Train…" Creed moaned as he shoved his dick into Train's ass, keeping a tight hold on his beloved's ankle and hip, using his grip on the cat to help him in his love making. "Train… Oh, Train… You feel so good…"

Train screamed as Creed stabbed at his spot over and over again, his vision beginning to blur from the pleasure he was receiving, the heat building in his lower abdomen as he cock slapped loudly against Creed's stomach. He arched his back again, crying out loudly as Creed hit his prostate again and again, each thrust he did was faster than the last, harder and somehow longer than the last, making the Black Cat see stars as his entire body caught on fire.

"OH, GOD, CREED!" Train clawed at the air, trying to find the man that was giving him these inconceivable sensations, desperate for any feel of his lover as fireworks began bursting under his skin. "CREED! CREED!"

Train's cries of pleasure gave Creed the strength he needed to go even faster, the tightness of his love's ass being almost more than he could bear, but unwilling to cum yet since he didn't want the moment to end. With how dazed and flushed Train's face was, he could tell his beloved didn't want it to end either, so he held on for as long as he could, pulling his cock in and out of his cat, making sure each thrust was better than the last. He hit Train's prostate over and over again, his ears filling with the extraordinary sounds of the man he loved, his vision filled with nothing but the beautiful sight of his cat's trashing body, his nostrils filling with the sweet scent of their love making.

As Creed thrust in and out of Train over and over again, the Black cat's hands finally found his partner and pulled him close, crashing their lips together in another heated kiss. Train screamed again and again, the heat in his groin merging with the heat of his heart as he twirled his tongue around Creed's. Adding the taste of the silver man only made the fire in his stomach worse and he pulled away, worried that kissing Creed would make him cum before he was ready. Instead, he focused on his partner's face, his heart racing as their eyes met, their bodies moving as one as Creed continued pulling his dick in and out of Train's ass.

"Creed…!" Train screamed again, not sure how much longer he could hold on for, but praying it was eternity. He didn't want their love making to end, even though he knew it had to eventually. "Creed…! Oh, God, Creed, faster! Faster!"

Creed somehow managed to obey and thrusted in and out of his love even faster, never missing his mark as the heat in his groin grew and grew. He noticed Train's cock was smacking wildly against his stomach, so he secured his cat's leg against his shoulder. Once he was sure it wasn't going to fall off, Creed grabbed Train's member and began jerking him off quickly. He matched his thrusts with his hand motions, making sure they had the same speed, velocity, and rhythm.

Train screamed like an animal when Creed grabbed his penis, throwing his hands forward to grab his partner's face and rest his forehead against the other man's. They locked eyes again, Train's heart beating with Creed's thrusts, as he felt the swordsman fuck him madly, hitting the sweet spot inside him over and over again until he almost couldn't take it anymore. He knew he was going to cum any minute, but tried to hang on just a little longer so their night together wouldn't end.

"Creed!" Train screamed again, the swordsman's cock and hand still creating a wondrous world of pleasure he never wanted to leave. "Creed…! Oh, God!"

Creed could tell Train was going to burst soon and with his next thrust he stayed where he was, resting his shaft directly on his love's prostate, his hand gripping tightly at his love's cock as he leaned forward to kiss Train one more time before he knew they were both going to explode.

Creed pulled away and shoved himself deeper into Train, loving the way the Black Cat's face shined with sweat, his cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink, and his glorious, golden eyes gleaming with a hidden lustful hunger neither of them knew he had.

Creed managed to shoved himself further into Train, making the cat cry out in pleasure as he gave his love another delicate kiss before pulling away again. "You're so sexy, Train…"

Creed went back to his thrusting motions, jerking his cat out rapidly as he allowed his love's cries of pleasure to fill his ears. "Oh, Train…!" He moved his hips even faster, fucking his cat to another planet as he smashed in and out of his beloved quickly. "Train! I love you, Train!"

The heat in Train's chest and stomach were growing to an unfathomable level, his body begging for release, but the cat was unable to give it just yet. "Creed…! Faster! Harder!"

Creed complied and crashed into his cat over and over again, both of them screaming out together as the heat between them grew and grew, almost at their breaking point, but able to hold on just a bit longer so they could continue enjoying the way the other felt. Creed thrust as fast as he could, his body covered in sweat as he gazed adoringly at his beloved. Creed leaned forward and licked the sweat off his love's neck, then resumed his frantic love making.

Train arched his back wildly and screamed again and again, the heat ready to come out as Creed hit his sweet spot over and over again and he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Creed… I can't hold in back anymore…"

Creed nodded his head. "Me either…"

Train screamed out again, gripping tightly at his lover's shoulder as he prepared his body to receive Creed's seed. "I'm ready, Creed…"

Creed smiled and kissed Train one more time, before pulling back and thrusting a few more powerful, fast thrusts into his cat. He pumped at Train's cocked quickly, throwing his head back as he felt his cat's ass tighten around him, signaling his beloved was about to cum. Creed moved in and out of his love a few more times, relishing the way his cat's screams echoed in his ears, knowing they were at the breaking point, but wanting Train to cum first.

The heat in Train's body grew to a point where he could no longer take it. Creed's shaft hit his spot a few more times and Train felt himself clench up wildly as he finally burst his seed into his lover's hand.

"CREED!" Train screamed as his body twitched, his back arching viciously as he squeezed his ass tightly, not able to control what his body was doing as he emptied himself into Creed's awaiting hand.

Creed screamed out as he felt Train's ass get even tighter around his member, the tightness more than he could handle as he cried out as well and exploded into his beloved. "TRAIN!"

As he poured his essence into Train, Creed felt his love collapse against the limo seat, the silver man following soon after as they panted together, gasping for air as their sweat covered bodies stuck to one another.

Creed did not pull himself out of Train as he turned his head so his chin was resting on Train's chest. He looked deeply into Train's satisfied golden eyes, watching as they drifted shut, knowing the intense love making had caused his beloved to become tired.

The silver man leaned forward and kissed his cat, then rested his cheek against Train's sweaty chest. "I love you, Train…"

Train shut his eyes and slowly fell asleep, a small smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around his new lover's back, snuggling the side of his face deeping into Creed's silver locks. He didn't know if they had reached their destination yet, but it didn't matter since he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to walk for a bit. His body was exhausted and sore from the sex, but more importantly he wanted to lay in post coitus bliss with his partner.

Train wasn't sure how late it was when he woke up, but he could tell the car was no longer moving. That meant, if the driver was following the orders given to him, they were at Train's apartment. He was supposed to drop Train off first, then Creed since the silver haired man lived closer to Chronos headquarters.

_Wait, Creed!_

Train shot his head up, remembering the man he had just had sex with and looked around the empty limo. When he felt something move on top of him, he realized Creed had never rolled off of him. One of Creed's legs were hanging off the seat, his other stretched out behind them and resting between the bottom and back of the cushioned bench. His arms were wrapped around Train's back and his cheek was resting on his chest. The hold Creed had on him was quite tight, making sure their chests were pressed tightly together, their hearts still beating as one as the swordsman slept peacefully on top of him. He could tell Creed's penis was no longer inside of him, but he figured the man could not keep an erection in his sleep.

_He must be exhausted. I know I certainly don't have anything left in me…_

He smiled down at Creed, his heart feeling full for the first time since his parents had died and kissed the man on the head. He ran his fingers up and down Creed's back, sighed as he rested his head back against the limo seat. "Wonder if I'm home?"

Train's gentle touches seemed to be enough to wake up his partner and he looked down to see Creed stretching and slowly opening his eyes. The silver man raised his head, looking around the limo similar to the way Train had a few seconds ago before finally finding the man he was looking for. Creed smiled warmly at his beloved, resting his chin on Train's chest as he purred at the way the man's fingers glided lightly up and down his back.

"Good morning, Beautiful…"

Train cocked an eyebrow at him, then out the window, unable to see what was going on out there due to the tinted windows. "Is it morning?"

Creed blinked, then sat up a little as he realized he didn't know what time it was. "Wait, what time is it?"

Train rolled his eyes. "Do you think I would have asked if it's morning if I knew that?"

Creed chuckled and caressed his love's hair. "Why don't you check your phone?"

Train pointed in the direction of his clothes. "Because you discarded it quite rudely when you took advantage of me."

Creed frowned, then smirked deviously. "It didn't feel like I was taking advantage of you…"

Train blushed, then felt himself smiling despite not wanting to show too much of his emotions. "Whatever… Could you get off so I can check?"

Creed sighed sadly, but did as he was told nonetheless. As Train gathered his clothes, Creed did the same, slipping his boxer and pants on first before putting his shirt on and buttoning it up. When he heard his beloved curse, he looked over at Train and frowned. "How late is it?"

Train growled as he snapped his phone shut and shoved his pants on. "More like how **early** is it. Why didn't the driver wake us up?"

Creed couldn't help his bashful look. "That's probably my fault… I think I scared the life out of him the first time he opened the door. He might be dead."

Train blushed wildly as he remembered the moment, then slowly began to laugh at the memory. He knew he should have been embarrassed, but the look of horror on the poor man's face was priceless. The more he thought about what happened, the more he started to laugh and the more uncontrolled his laughter became. As he fell on the limo floor in laughter, he started to wonder what had gotten over him.

_Why am I laughing so hard at this? Is it because I feel so light? As if a burden has been lifted from my shoulders?_

As he slowed his laughter, he glanced at Creed who was giving him a confused look. Catching his breath as he stared at his partner, Train smiled again, his heart skipping a rather large beat and butterflies formed in his stomach. It was a feeling he still wasn't used too and while he wasn't entirely sure what it was just yet, he knew it had to do something with the lightness he was feeling. It was as if a heavy weight had been taken off his chest and he could breathe for the first time since his parents died.

_I almost feel like a completely different person. Like I can laugh again without feeling guilty about them not being here. As if I'm… not alone anymore…_

When Creed smiled warmly at him, as if reading his thoughts, Train returned the smile, then went back to dressing himself. "Sorry, you probably think I'm a crazy person for that hysterical fit."

Creed shook his head, loving smile still planted on his thin lips. "I would never think such a terrible thing of you, Train. And you should know that now more than ever after what we did."

Train felt himself blush again, the smile never leaving his face as he tied his shoes. "I guess you're right…"

Creed barely heard his beloved's words, but it set his heart on fire simply knowing Train not only understood how he felt, but also accepted it. "Should we look outside to see if he brought us to the right location?"

Train nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if we're in the middle of nowhere and he ran for the hills."

Creed growled. "I certainly hope not. Otherwise he'll have to deal with my wrath again."

Train rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to scream at him."

Creed gave his cat a stubborn look. "Of course I did! He interrupted us in a moment I had been waiting for my entire life!"

Train's smile grew and the butterflies in his stomach flapped wildly. "I don't think he'd leave us in the middle of nowhere. He knows he'd get in trouble with Chronos for that. He probably just fell asleep in the front seat because he was too frightened to knock on the door again."

Creed nodded his head in agreement, then slid towards the door as Train tied his other shoe. He was fully dressed, so he figured it was safer for him to look outside. As soon as he did, he was blinded by the light of the morning sun, shielding his blue eyes with his forearm as he looked at the sidewalk in front of him.

"You weren't kidding about the time. The sun's out!" Creed said as he looked up at the sky, squinted at the blazing morning blue that burned his eyes.

Train let out a tired sigh as he slipped on his shirt. "Yeah, I know…"

Creed rubbed his eyes, then looked at the building in front of him and sighed in relief. "We're at your apartment building."

Train matched his new lover's sigh. "Good. I need more sleep."

_I never thought having sex would be so tiring… Though I guess I never thought about having sex before either._

Creed chuckled at his love, reading Train's thoughts and responding to them. "It normally doesn't make you **this** tired, Train. It's mostly because not only was it your first time, but it was quite… intense and lasted for quite a while. Longer than normal because we both didn't want to give in. Anyone would be tired after a cardio work out like that."

Train felt his face get hot again as he thought of the previous night's events, then made his way towards the door. "Makes sense I guess…"

Before he stepped out of the limo, his heart sank as he realized that as soon as he left the vehicle, that marked the end of their time together. He froze for a second, then turned around to face Creed. "Do you… Do you want to come up?"

Creed blinked at his beloved. "Really? You don't want to be alone?"

Train frowned and turned away from his partner. "N-Not really… Especially not after last night…"

Creed smiled adoringly at his cat. "Are you feeling a bit vulnerable?"

Train shook his head wildly, then attempted to give Creed an offended look which failed miserably as he blushed brightly. "No! I-I just…"

_What do I say to him? Do I tell him I don't want our time together to end? Do I tell him I want to spend more time with him? That I'm not ready for him to leave yet?_

Train glanced at Creed, then looked away quickly as he scratched his cheek in an attempt to cover his blush. "I… Isn't… Isn't that what lovers do after sex? Don't… Don't they like… sleep in the same bed or something…?"

Creed's heart leapt to his throat at his love's words. "Are you saying we're lovers **for real** now?"

Train wasn't sure how it was possible for his heart to beat any faster, but it did. "Well… isn't what we just did the literal definition of the word? Unless you only wanted it to be a one and done thing…"

Creed shook his head frantically and grabbed Train's hands. "Of course I didn't! I just assumed you were caught up in the heat of the moment and wouldn't be interested in a repeated event."

Train thought about what Creed said, since it wasn't something he actually considered. His offer was more based on the fact that they **literally** just had sex and he thought that's what people did after sex.

_**Is** _ _this something I'd like to repeat again? I know I don't want our time together to end yet, but does that mean I'd like to do it again? And possible more after that?_

He knew the answer almost immediately after he asked himself that. He locked eyes with Creed again and felt the warmth in his chest grow. The satisfied feeling then moved up to his throat and out his mouth, making him respond instinctively to Creed's question. "I'd like that if you'd like that…"

Creed's whole body caught on fire as he gave his beloved a lustful look. "You mean right now?"

Train blinked and thought about that, then frowned when he felt how sore his body still felt. "No, not right now but… in the future, yes. It was… really good."

_Incredible actually…_

Creed couldn't control the happiness he felt anymore and threw himself at his beloved. He wrapped his arms around Train's back and pulled him against his chest and between his legs. He showered his cat in kisses, making sure not to miss a single inch of his partner. "Oh, Train! It was more than good. It was the most **amazing** moment of my life! Are you really telling me you want to do it again?!"

Train chuckled as Creed kissed him over and over again, then grabbed his partner's wrists and pushed himself away. "Yes, Creed. I'm saying I want to do it again. And I don't want to do it with anyone else. Well… not that I know anyone else who would want to do that anyway…"

Creed pouted. "So… if someone else comes along and wants you the way I do… you're going to give them a shot?"

Again, Train entertained that idea, then shook his head. "No… No, I don't think I want that. That party last night showed me I've never been interested in it before you…"

Creed whimpered at his love, on the verge of tears as he fell against Train's chest and clung to his shirt tightly. "Oh, Train, you've just made me so happy!"

Train smiled at Creed and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling the silver man into a hug as he kissed the top of his head. "That makes two of us…"

Creed pulled away once more to make eye contact with his love and asked him one more question. "Can I hear you say what our new official title is?"

Train rolled his eyes at Creed's pleading look. "Are you really **that** needy?"

Creed pouted and nodded his head. "Yes."

Train sighed, but chuckled a little despite himself. "We're lovers, Creed."

Creed felt a tear fall from his eye and he threw himself at Train again, engaging his lover in a deep kiss, clinging as tightly to his cat as he could. Train smiled behind the kiss, then returned it, chuckling a little as he felt Creed sob merrily and release a few more happy tears. As the Black Cat kissed his lover, he knew he had made the right choices in the last few days. From agreeing to the date night with Creed to saying yes to the sex, Train knew he wouldn't have changed a single thing.

" _Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test  
Nor a trick of the mind  
Only love…"_

While he may not have been ready to say those words yet, he knew it was only a matter of time. He finally broke the kiss his lover seemed intent on never ending and gently wiped the tears off his partner's porcelain skin.

Train smiled warmly and kissed Creed's forehead. "Let's go upstairs and sleep."

Creed laughed and leaned into his lover, nodding his head eagerly as he sighed blissfully. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this for…"

Train chuckled. "Maybe not, but does that really matter now that you have me?"

Creed shook his head. "No, I guess not…" He sighed again, breathing his beloved in as he melted into Train's arms. "I'm just so relieved it finally happened… I love you, Train."

Train smiled and kissed Creed again. "Come on, let's go enjoy our first day together as lovers."

_The first day of what I know will be many more…_

* * *

Song: Snow Patrol, "Just Say Yes"


End file.
